Hidden Adversary
by Sherbet Mayhem
Summary: *FINISHED* love and hop all year round, yeah, that's wut am TOLKIEN about D: Max falls down the stairs and breaks his arm, but not before falling through a RING of FIYEER and breaks his arm. Please R and R. Any criticism welcomed. I have a first in Englis
1. Meetings and Greetings

Author's note: First of all, a note on why I am putting this thing back up. Yes, those of you who have seen this before, it has already been on the net. I was under the screen name 'Hello Kitty', which was actually an account that I shared with somebody else. However, now I have started my own account (don't ask why, because the logistics are not necessary). All you need to know is that Hello Kitty is now a one-worker organization, and I am now Sherbet Mayhem. Yes, I lost all of my reviews. Sob, sob. Which is why I need you guys to review to help me get them all back again! (Not like there were many - just 24 for ten chapters!)  
  
Thank you to every one who has previously reviewed this story. For those who are interested, yes, there is a sequel coming soon. In the meantime, this'll have to do. There are people I have to give credit to. Janine (yes, Janine from the story is a real life person), you're always complaining that you get no recognition. I give it to you now. You helped me write this story so much and I could never have done it without you. It is dedicated to you entirely and if I get any credit for this then it is split with you. You are a true friend and I love you a lot. (mush!)  
  
Also a big hello and thank you to Lindsay - sorry, Bey-Girl-Nicky. A fellow writer with a heck of a lot of talent and a great personality. You are an inspiration to all writers. Never give up, and you're my best e-buddy too! Yay, e-buddies! Lol.  
  
Another huge hello and thank you to Jessica (from Alabama - sorry, I don't know your full name! If you've already told me and I've forgotten it then I'm so sorry!). As a fellow Christian I am completely inspired by you. What little I know of your history and strength astounds me and you are fantastic. God has blessed you and you, in turn, bring a blessing upon those that you are known to. Thank you so much.  
  
Lastly, a few points to make about Hidden Adversary. It's not slash - i.e. there is no gayness or gay activity at all. It just isn't my style - if you don't like straight stories, then just don't read it! Simple as! Hidden Adversary also contains no swearing. I'm not one for swearing, either. I like to keep my writing as clean and subtle as possible. So if you like your language coarse and rough look someplace else. Another point to make is that Hidden Adversary is already finished. You see, I complete my stories and then put them on the net. I don't really work with the chapter- by-chapter method. I might try it on the sequel. Until then, you'll have to wait.  
  
To me, Hidden Adversary is a story about determination, passion and friendship. If you don't like love-links between the characters, well, I guess this isn't for you. Also, this story is high on detail. I like to be as vivid as I can, and so if you aren't one for description then I guess you should avoid it too. But, to be honest, I urge you to give it a try, whatever genre of story you like. Hidden Adversary is a blend of all types. There's adventure, tragedy, romance, and mystery all rolled into fourteen lengthy chapters. It's not a story for the faint-hearted. It is, however, a story for the Beyblade fanatic - more accurately, a story for the Kai fanatic. He is the central character. I've tried to keep the characters as similar to how they would portrayed on the show as possible.  
  
This has been a very long author's note, hasn't it? Well, last point. I'm open to any kind of criticism that you may have. I believe that the reader's point of view is the essential one that should not be missed. Flame me if you like - because each reader is entitled to his or her own point of view, and I'm not afraid to hear it. Construction would be nice, though. Or praise. I like praise. Praise is good!  
  
Well, that's about it from me. If you have any queries or comments, e-mail me at reiko_hiwatari@hotmail.com. Or you could just review them to me. Your choice! Well, enjoy Hidden Adversary. As for the whole disclaimer thing, er, well, I own nothing. Except a small box of wood-chipping. So you can't sue me. On with the story! (By the way, none of the other author's notes will EVER be this long! Just in case you were worrying!)  
  
Chapter One: Meetings and Greetings  
  
"Attention passengers. The plane has landed safely. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please dispose of all your litter in the nearest trash disposal unit. Thank you for flying with us. Good bye and good luck!"  
  
The flight attendant stopped speaking and the intercom crackled. There was a short silence while the passengers took in what she said, and then chatter broke out all over the plane.  
  
There were seven passengers on the plane (a private hire) - two of them old men and five of them teenage boys. One of the men spoke.  
  
"Well boys, that certainly was an enjoyable flight," he said with a very well spoken accent. Mr Dickinson was a very prestigious man - not only was he the original founder of the Blade-Breakers, but he was also the founder of the BBA - the Beyblading Association. He was a short, dumpy man - similar to the guy on the Monopoly Board with the black tux and bowler hat.  
  
The other older man laughed. He was very oddly dressed - he was wearing a fisherman's hat, a pair of baggy brown shorts and a multicoloured Hawaiian style T-Shirt. For an old guy, he looked kind of strange.  
  
"Dude, it was totally buggin'! Those pretzels they fed me, well, man, they had to be at least as old as I am! What a flim-flam!" That was Gramps - or Mr Granger.  
  
The boy behind Gramps groaned. "Grandpa, why d'you have to talk like that? Please be a normal Grandpa! I'm beggin' you!"  
  
I suppose that now is as good a time as any to introduce you to the Blade-Breakers, the team of renowned and talented young Beybladers who had recently stormed the Beyblading world with much success. But first, let me tell you a little about Beyblading . . .  
  
Beyblading is a sport, in a way, but is also an art. Beyblading was first developed in ancient Japan. It is a game, where each player has a launcher and a Beyblade - which is a small, spinning thing built up of attack and defence rings to help it sustain its balance. The object of the game is to stop the opponent's Beyblade from spinning by knocking it over or hitting it out of the ring; the ring is usually referred to as the 'dish' as that is just what the rings are - dishes. Some are just plain dishes, but some are decorated and are very unusual.  
  
In the centre of each Beyblade, which is shaped like a miniature spinning top, can be found a Bit-Beast. This is a powerful tag, if you like, which has the ability to strengthen a Beyblade and increase it's moves and capacity. Bit-Beasts are legendary and rare, and are actually spirits of living things trapped inside a seal. There'll be more on Bit- Beasts later. But now back to the Blade-Breakers.  
  
The boy who spoke was Tyson. Tyson was the loudest Beyblader on the team. He was very sociable and very positive, and had a very tough Bit- Beast named Dragoon - a huge blue dragon with a lot of intensity and vigour behind it. He wasn't particularly clever and ate way too much, but was daring and an extrovert, and always was up for a new challenge. His grandfather trained him in martial arts and tried his best to teach him patience and wisdom, but Tyson was rather too buoyant for this. He lived to Beyblade and was always the first to accept a challenge from an outsider. Known to most as the lucky rookie player of the team, he was unpredictable in the game and was admired for his resolve and determination to succeed. He was tall and quite handsome for a kid his age, with spiky hair and a spherical, open, pleasant face. Tyson worked with a youthful quality, and had an appetite for life. He wanted to be the greatest he could be.  
  
Max was Tyson's best friend. Pale, flecked and impish looking, Max was quite new to the Beyblading world. However he had taken up the challenge efficiently and was an expert, having helped his team to win both the Asian Tournament and the American Tournament. He, too, had a Bit-Beast, called Draciel. He specialised in defensive manoeuvres. His mother managed a different Beyblading team, the All Stars, whom they had battled at the American tournament. However this didn't stop Max from holding a lot of admiration for his mother and he always did his best to make her proud. His dad owned a Beyblade repair shop so he was good at piecing together Beyblades. Max was a devoted, reliable and steadfast friend to Tyson and was a very hyperactive boy, so he did well in the spirited, heart stopping sport of Beyblading.  
  
His name may have suggested it, but the Chief - or Kenny - was not the team Captain. He did not own a Beyblade - he had done but it had been destroyed beyond repair a long time ago. He specialised in finding out opponent's strategies and helping his teammates work their Beyblades to a higher level. He did all this with the help of his highly advanced computer laptop, named Dizzi - actually, Dizzi was a Bit-Beast trapped inside his laptop, and she frequently reminded Kenny of the fact that he put her in there. The Chief was also a master of physics, and so he was an expert Beyblade repairman. He was small with big, light brown hair that flopped over his eyes so you couldn't see them. He avoided taking hazards in life if he could but was not cowardice - on the contrary, he was a quick thinker who, if he could stay composed, was likely to be able to find a way out of any situation.  
  
Rei had Beybladed for almost all of his life. He had once belonged to a championship team called the White Tigers, but he had decided to make a move to a new team. He was an asset to the Blade-Breakers, his flair, aptitude and intellect being welcome refreshment from Tyson's brash antics. He was quiet and trustworthy, and had an incredibly strong Bit-Beast, Driger, which was a giant white and green tiger. Rei essentially loved to Beyblade, being known as an extremely capable competitor in the sport. All the girls who were Blade fans adored Rei, not just because of his floppy black hair and striking fine looks, but also because of his direct, welcoming and realistic personality. However he seemed to be taken by an old teammate of his when he was part of the White Tigers; a sweet young Beyblader with a lot of talent called Mariah, who had grown up in Rei's hometown and had been mentored by him for years.  
  
Last came Kai, the team Captain. Kai had grown up in a sombre and conventional background with his grandfather. He had once been the leader of a streetwise Beyblading gang called the Blade-Sharks, but he had been convinced that he would be at an advantage in the Blade-Breakers. He was usually withdrawn and quiet, seeming to think his teammates beneath him, and preferring silence to clamour, shadows to illumination, and loneliness to camaraderie. However, underneath his unsmiling appearance, he had a worthy heart, and if the motivation was there, he would try to help anybody if he could - usually by giving counsel. Although not intellectually outstanding, he was extremely quick and incisive, and was frequently the one who thought of solutions to problems. He definitely cared a lot about his team, making sure they avoided trouble where possible - even though he would hate to divulge that. He was undeniably the most evenly composed player on the team, his attack, defence and balance skills being equal and at an extreme standard. His Bit-Beast, Dranzer, a red phoenix, was exceptionally formidable. Kai wasn't the most likeable of people. In fact, most of the time he was blatantly hostile. Despite this, any girl who knew anything about the Beyblading world went giddy over him, purely because of his greyish floppy hair with shadowy sapphire at the back, his chocolate eyes, his dangerous smile, and his powerfully built body, which he tended to exhibit (inadvertently) with a body-hugging black tank top.  
  
So now that you know a little of what's going on, we can get back to the story. The Blade-Breakers and the two chaperones were chatting about the flight when the door opened and they were free to get off. Tyson, excited, ran out onto the steps, in a hurry to see what it was like outside, but then dived back in.  
  
"Arghhh! It's freezing out there! Why is it so warm on this plane?"  
  
"Because they have the heating on!" giggled the Chief, watching Tyson rubbing his hands together, "And you'll have to wait until we have our bags till you can get a jacket! It was you who insisted that you were tough enough to face the cold of the poles, so Iceland should be a breeze!"  
  
Tyson shivered. "Darn."  
  
Max grinned, sporting a cheeky dimple. "It's ok, Tyson, I have a spare jacket I can lend you. I packed two - I get cold easily!" The goose pimples were already raised on Max's slim arms but he said nothing.  
  
Tyson beamed at Max gratefully. "Thanks bud!"  
  
Rei chuckled. "Let's get outside and see what it's like. I don't think Tyson saw much on his last visit!"  
  
He strolled over to the door, pulling on a light blue denim jacket as he did so. He poked his head out and looked around.  
  
"Woah, guys, come and look!"  
  
The Blade-Breakers all gathered on the stairs leading down from the plane. The view was stunning. They had finally landed - after an eight-hour flight - in the deserted section of Iceland, a vast desert of snow and ice, where a spectacular Beyblading tournament was being held. Tyson looked beyond the quiet airport to the glistening dunes and snowy flats of the land. He had imagined it to be cracked, and made out of icebergs and slushy dark blue water. But it was a huge plain of fresh, soft, creamy snow. The sun was shining vividly and the snowy caps of the undulating dunes were iridescent in the morning light. The air was more crisp than cold, and Max blew a smoke ring in it.  
  
"I'm gonna love it here!" he said happily, looking around in awe. Strangely enough, the airport seemed deserted - their plane was the only one on the runway. There weren't any other passengers in sight, let alone other Beybladers. They couldn't even see many crewmembers or airport staff.  
  
"It's so quiet," said Kenny, opening Dizzi, his laptop. She spoke vivaciously.  
  
"Hey there Chief - oh, it's cold out there! You'd better be careful, my screen might freeze!"  
  
"Dizzi, the Master of all puns."  
  
"Mistress."  
  
The Chief rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I just wanna put this in our day to day diary. It'll be nice to remember this view a few years on. What a view."  
  
"I'm more interested in where the other Beybladers are," said Kai, speaking for the first time since he had gotten onto the plane, his low, smooth voice slicing the brittle air, "I don't see anybody."  
  
"Relax, Kai!" grinned Tyson, who, it must be said, reviled Kai and was unloved back. "This is a holiday too, you know. Chill out."  
  
He realised the joke he had just made and laughed. "Chill out! Get it? Man, I am funny!"  
  
Max sighed. "Yeah, funny. That's the cheapest thing I've heard in years, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson blushed, despite the cold weather. "Hmm."  
  
The kids decided to make their way down the steps. A crewmember handed them their bags as soon as they made it into the terminal and Tyson dug deep into his for his extra jacket - even though it was slightly too small for him - which was similar to the one he wore in colour but had more pockets on it. Kai too, who had not worn one on the plane, took out a navy blue jacket with a cool looking hood on it and pulled it on over his bare arms.  
  
Mr Granger and Mr Dickinson went to ask for details about what was happening, and the Blade-Breakers wandered around in the shops in the airport.  
  
"What's 'Flændüg'?" asked Max, leafing through a gamer's magazine in one shop. He, Tyson and Kenny wandered around the game shops, and Kai and Rei wandered into a small Beyblade repair shop. It was dark and dank. They looked at the parts and read all the posters on the walls in what little light there was in there.  
  
"Like Beyblades, eh boys?" came a strange voice. Kai and Rei turned around and saw an old man at the counter. He was very strange indeed. He was gaunt - his eyes were squinted underneath his huge brow and he had very little hair left. A small grey curl wisped on the top of his head. His hands were gnarled and skeletal and his chin was large. He was wearing a sort of blackish cloak and spoke in a disturbing voice (mixed with his strange drawl). But most startling were his eyes. They were intense azure - not true blue - and he almost looked as if he was wearing contacts. But somehow, he didn't seem the type.  
  
"Um, yeah," ventured Rei, a little apprehensively, "Yeah, we're on a Beyblading team. We're here to fight in The Extreme Tournament."  
  
"Oh yes . . . " mused the man, his voice guttural and curious, "Yes, I remember. Are you by any chance from the Blade-Breakers?"  
  
Rei smiled respectfully, while Kai turned back to the Beyblade posters.  
  
"Yes," said Rei, "We are. You've heard of us?"  
  
The man nodded and came from behind the counter. He walked laboriously and dragged one of his legs gracelessly. There was a strange impression coming from him.  
  
"The Blade-Breakers. I am honoured."  
  
Rei concurred, smiling politely for a second time, not quite feeling secure talking to the bizarre man. The man introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Mr Hondo - but you can call me Bill if you like. Everybody calls me Bill. Everybody."  
  
Rei was positively getting the shivers. The man had been coming nearer and nearer as he was talking. He turned swiftly to Kai. "Yeah, well, we'd better go. Right?"  
  
Before Kai could retort, the man spoke. "Your friend didn't seem too involved in our little conversation."  
  
Rei shrugged. "He never is."  
  
Kai spoke. "We should find the others."  
  
The man stared hard at Kai, wrinkling one of his eyes and sniffing. "Well, if that's how you feel, then don't stay and talk. Mr Hondo'll be fine all alone . . . "  
  
He began to make his way back to the other end of his shop, and Kai was entirely content to leave him to his isolation - after all, he had gotten used to it after a while. But Rei felt guilty and he looked at Kai pleadingly.  
  
"Let's keep the guy company. He's strange, but I feel kinda mean leavin' him alone like that."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. But we can't be too long."  
  
Rei nodded and raised his voice. "Mr . . . Mr Hondo? Bill? Um, I have a question . . . "  
  
The man turned around and engaged in a conversation with Rei, obviously pleased to be in good company. Rei was trouble-free, easy going and a good talker, and was pleasant to speak to. Kai didn't say a word. He started leafing through some books on Beyblading in silence. They were all dog-eared and one of them had a lifeless bug in it.  
  
"Uh," he muttered in disgust as he slid it back onto the shelf, raising a small cloud of dust. He wrinkled his nose and turned back to Rei, to listen to him and Bill natter.  
  
"So . . . you like to Blade. When I was a kid, Rei, we used to Blade all the time . . . "  
  
Kai was about to turn back to the disgusting books when he did a double take and looked back at Bill sharply.  
  
"How does he know Rei's name?" he mused, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "He could have watched us fight in the tournaments on TV, but even so, he wasn't even sure if we were from the Blade-Breakers a second ago! And we never introduced ourselves! What's his game?"  
  
He decided to test the man. "Um, Bill?" he said loudly, disturbing Bill and Rei's 'interesting' conversation about Blading on a cattle ranch in Texas, "Um . . . I was wondering . . . do you have any books on Bit- Beasts?"  
  
Bill hobbled over, and Kai observed Rei's astonished stare. Bill squinted at Kai.  
  
"Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, Kai, you have a lot of interest in Bit-Beasts, don't you?"  
  
Kai was startled but he didn't show it. Instead he nodded. "Yeah. So you got any books or what?"  
  
Bill ambled slowly over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book from the top that Kai hadn't been able to quite reach. A cloud of dust fell on their head, coating their hair and penetrating their throats. When it cleared, Bill coughed a raspy, old man's cough and handed him the book.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bill returned to Rei, who sighed and pretended to look interested. Kai began to leaf through the book absently, not reading what was in it.  
  
"Something's going on here . . . " he thought as he turned the pages. Abruptly, something fell out. It was a petite sheet of fresh paper, and it landed at his feet. Quickly glancing at Bill to make sure he hadn't noticed anything happen, Kai picked up the paper. His eyes widened when he read it, his pupils contracting sharply.  
  
"Rei, we're leaving."  
  
Rei looked up as if stunned from sleep. "Huh?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Bill looked disappointed. "But Rei and I-"  
  
"Now."  
  
Rei followed Kai in bewilderment, giving Bill a brief apology as they left. Once they got outside into the light again, Rei grabbed Kai's arm.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
Kai frowned at him. "We need to find the others, Rei."  
  
Rei nodded, still confused. Kai turned back to the shop and found that Bill was watching them, his blue eyes glinting oddly and his mouth curled up in a small, creepy sort of smile. Kai scowled as Bill winked. He turned quickly, his scarf trailing behind him, and followed Rei towards the other shop where Tyson, Max and Kenny were still puzzling over 'Flændüg'. 


	2. Thrown in at the deep end

Chapter Two: Thrown in at the deep end  
  
When they found the others, Rei and Kai were about to give them an account of the strange man they'd met, but it turned out that their bus was leaving in five minutes and they all had to run to catch it. The Blade-Breakers did a lot of touring around in their mini-bus - but they also had an exceptionally nasty habit of missing it. So they grabbed their stuff and raced towards the airport parking lot where Mr Dickinson and Mr Granger were waiting.  
  
"Hey, Grandpa! I bought a new game! Cool huh?" cried Tyson, racing up to the bus as the engine revved.  
  
"Boys, hurry! Why are you always so late?" queried Mr Dickinson, leaning out from a window in the bus. Max laughed, his cheeks reddening because of the cold weather.  
  
"I guess it's tradition now, Mr Dickinson! We're here, aren't we? I wouldn't complain!"  
  
Mr Dickinson chuckled and pulled his head inside the window, and the doors opened. The five kids piled on messily (well, Kai waited till the scramble was over - he wouldn't involve himself in any childish activity of any sort) and took their seats. They were all panting and out of breath, and they were all flushed with the cold.  
  
"Chilly out there, huh?" grinned Rei, his ears and nose beginning to glow he was so cold. The Chief laughed. "So, where now, Mr Dickinson?"  
  
Mr Dickinson, who had removed his hat, leaned forward. "Well, now we go to our hotel, the rest of today and tomorrow are for training, and then you have a free day, and then after that the tournament begins. So you have around two and a half to three days to practise,"  
  
"That's plenty of time for us to get into shape," said Tyson enthusiastically, his passion for Beyblading showing in his eyes, which shone brightly, eagerly, "It's been a while since we got in any good practise,"  
  
The bus chugged and then began to move off slowly. The guys sat and chattered about the tournaments they had been in before, and the battles they'd both won and lost, but Kai sat alone at the back. In his hand was the piece of paper he'd picked up. He looked at it once more.  
  
"Kai, you want some nachos?"  
  
Kai was disturbed from his thoughts by Tyson's loud yell. He glared at the grinning Tyson, who was beaming from ear to ear cheesily and holding up a bag of nachos.  
  
"I'm sure you'd enjoy 'em more, Tyson. Just leave me alone."  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes and shrugged. He looked at the nachos. "Just leave me alone . . . what a jerk."  
  
Rei's attention had been caught. "Hey Kai? You never explained why we hightailed it out of that shop so fast. How about telling us what happened?"  
  
Kai looked up at him as Tyson sat back down. Mr Dickinson and Gramps seemed to be interested too.  
  
"Rei, didn't you notice something strange about that guy?"  
  
Rei thought for a moment. "Well, he was a little creepy, with his dark little store and all, but . . . "  
  
"No Rei. Are you blind?" Kai interrupted impatiently, "He knew your name, Rei. Mine too. But we never introduced ourselves! And he wasn't even sure which team we were on! So how could he know?"  
  
Rei was stunned into silence as things clicked into place in his mind. He was a sharp boy himself, but this had escaped him. Tyson, Max and Kenny all stared. Kai made his way to the front of the bus (he usually took a solitary seat at the back) and waved the sheet at Rei.  
  
"And here's what I found in his Bit-Beast book. Take a look."  
  
He handed the piece of paper to Rei and Rei scanned over it, his yellowish eyes flashing along it. They suddenly widened.  
  
"What?" Tyson and Max tried to peer over Rei's shoulder and Max fell off the seat. He clutched at his rear end and grimaced.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" he said, rubbing his butt and wincing. Rei, looking very troubled and apprehensive, handed the sheet to Max, who stared at it intently. "No way!"  
  
Tyson and the Chief were desperate to see what it was all about - so they clambered down on the floor beside Max and saw the sheet paper. When they had read it, they looked at Kai, tense expressions masking their features.  
  
"What . . . do you make of this?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Not sure. But it's serious. He's after something."  
  
"No kidding," mumbled Rei, looking at the paper once again. On the sheet (which was oddly white compared to the books in the store) was a photograph of the Blade-Breakers from when they'd been in the newspapers after winning a tournament. Each of the smiling Blade-Breaker's heads was circled in red, and each circle was numbered. At the bottom right of the page was the name of each of their Bit-Beasts, in scrawled, child-like handwriting, also in a deep, scarlet red. At the bottom left of the page was 'Apophis' in bolder writing, with a wiggly underline under it.  
  
Mr Dickinson peered over. "Oh, dear. Boys, it may not have been such a good idea to come here . . . "  
  
"We're not going back now!" said Tyson, standing up (but nearly falling over again as the bus moved violently), "We can't let a weird old man scare us off!"  
  
"Tyson's right!" said Max, joining Tyson and clenching his fist, "This tournament's going to be great! We can't leave it now! We've come too far!"  
  
"But what does the note mean?" said Kenny, opening Dizzi up and letting her analyse the paper, "Surely we should at least be on our guard!"  
  
"That's right, my man," said Tyson's grandfather, "This dude looks like he's a little round the twist. Keep your little eyes peeled at all times, you dig, my homies?"  
  
"I do wish you'd talk in English," said Mr Dickinson, scratching his head. Tyson laughed. "He's just saying we should watch out, that's all."  
  
"This tournament's gonna be pretty interesting, huh?" said Rei, watching Dizzi's screen from above Kenny's head. Dizzi bleeped, her screen reeling digits.  
  
"Sure. Whatever turns you on, Rei."  
  
********  
  
The Blade-Breakers arrived at their hotel about an hour later. It had been a pleasant enough drive, and once the scare of the letter had died down the boys relaxed. While they were on the bus it had begun to snow quite heavily outside and the windows began to frost up. When the boys got off the bus, they didn't expect it to be so cold and windy. The hotel was a tall, reddish building with ivy growing up one of the front walls. The windows were a little bit dirty and dusty and the front door had something wrong with its handle, so it was difficult to open.  
  
"Well," said Tyson, clutching at his jacket, which was blowing in the rather chilly wind, "this is it. What do you think?"  
  
Max rubbed his nose. "Um . . . it's big . . . "  
  
Rei put his hands on his hips. "Yeah . . . big, and um . . . it has a roof . . . "  
  
The Chief sighed. "It's a bit of a rat trap if you ask me."  
  
Mr Granger was fumbling through his pockets, looking for an info sheet on the area. He looked up the name of their hotel. Underneath all of the information was a beautiful picture of a four star hotel, complete with clean windows and a workable door. Gramps looked up at the atrocity they were faced with.  
  
"It looks a lot better in the picture."  
  
Mr Dickinson shook his head. "Well, you'll have to make do. It won't be so bad, boys."  
  
Tyson gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah, right. You're not the one stayin' there!"  
  
"Stop dissin' the place, T," said Gramps, "We haven't seen inside yet!"  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah," he said, striding up the grey steps to the hotel door, "I'm sure it's . . . "  
  
He pulled at the door handle and the door came right off its hinges and fell into the house, creating a huge cloud of dust.  
  
" . . . great . . . ?"Max finished, staring at the door and almost forgetting to close his mouth after he finished speaking he was so appalled. They could now see the inside of the hotel. There was a murky brown reception desk with cobwebs on the corners, and one of the windows at the back was boarded up. There were old-fashioned chandeliers on the ceilings, which were also cobwebbed. To the left of the 'reception hall' they could see a small room, which was presumably made for eating in. The whole place was covered in a thick layer of dust, and there were no hotel staff to be seen anywhere.  
  
"He . . . Hello?" called Tyson cautiously, stepping over the door and into the hotel. Kai shook his head.  
  
"This place is a dump. What a waste of time."  
  
"Now, Kai, hush," said Mr Dickinson, though he had a feeling Kai was right, "Just wait."  
  
The Blade-Breakers all entered the hotel and looked around. "Is anybody there?" called the Chief. Suddenly, there was a noise from upstairs and a woman of about fifty came bounding down the creaky, unstable looking stairs.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm late, I know!" she cried as she jumped off the bottom stair. She was strangely active for such an old woman. She was round and plump, with a rosy face. Her hair was grey and curly and she wore miniature glasses on her nose. She was wearing a black and white outfit with an apron on too, and little black heeled shoes that seemed far too tight for her feet.  
  
"Oh, are you the Blade-breakers?" she said piercingly and at full volume as she reached the ground, "Oh it's wonderful to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here!"  
  
"Thank you," said Mr Dickinson, "but we're leaving now, Mr Granger and I. We have a plane to catch. We're not allowed to stay with you, boys. We get to fly out again in three days time to watch you in the tournament. Till then, good luck! Everything is paid for, including transport and food. Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
"And keep your eyes open, little dudes. You dig what I'm layin' down? If anythin' even the slightest bit wiggy happens, call me."  
  
Tyson nodded and said goodbye to his grandfather. He and Mr Dickinson left cheerily, stepping over the broken door in the process. When they were gone, the woman then noticed the door.  
  
"Oh no, my door!"  
  
She rushed to it and bent down, looking at the broken hinges. Then she called out "Ronald!!!"  
  
A young, scrawny man of about twenty galloped down the stairs, nearly tripping over one of them with a crack in it. He leaped past the Blade- Breakers, who were watching in astonishment, and began to fiddle with the door. He had a big, hooked nose and boggy eyes and looked rather like a frog in a black suit.  
  
"Thank you, Ronald," the woman said as she stood up and turned to the Blade-Breakers. She spoke to them kindly.  
  
"Well, dears, Ronald here will show you to your rooms in a moment. You'll love it here! By the way, I'm Mrs Riley - or Mary, whichever you prefer. If you'll just drop your bags, I'll give you a quick tour of the hotel . . . "  
  
The Blade-Breakers put their bags in the hallway reluctantly, not wanting dust all over them, and followed Mrs Riley around. She showed them the breakfast room (filthy); the lounge (filthy); the downstairs bathroom (filthy); the upstairs bathroom (urghh); and then she led them to their room.  
  
There were five flat beds squashed into the small, murky room. The light was broken and a bare bulb hung from a cord on the ceiling. The window was boarded at one point, so there wasn't much light, and rest of the glass in the windows looked like it was about to smash at any moment. The floor was wooden and dirty, and there was a spider in one corner. Cobwebs were everywhere - even on the beds - which only had a sort of board for a mattress, a cloth pillow, and a thick knitted blanket over them. There wasn't even a closet for them to put their clothes in. There was a strange sort of smell in there, too.  
  
"Well, what do you think, dears?"  
  
Tyson was about to speak his mind, as usual, but the Chief interrupted. "It's perfect. Thank you very much."  
  
The woman beamed at them and then waddled out of the room, and Ronald, after a quick, silent entrance with their bags, left and shut the door behind them.  
  
Tyson picked up his bag and brushed the dust off it in silence, and the others followed.  
  
"What a rip," said Max as he finished cleaning his bag, flung it onto one of the beds, and it got covered in dust again. "This place is disgusting."  
  
"How can they even live in here?" asked Tyson, sitting down on a bed and nearly breaking it because it was so unstable. Rei shrugged.  
  
"No point complaining now. Let's just get on with it."  
  
"We should think about the tournament," offered the Chief, opening Dizzi up once again.  
  
"Hey Chief. Nice digs - that is, if you're going for that run down, filthy hobo look."  
  
"Be quiet Dizzi, that's not nice."  
  
"But it's true though,"  
  
Kenny sighed. "Dizzi, have you planned a training schedule for us?"  
  
Dizzi bleeped. "Yes. Here it is."  
  
A list appeared on her screen and Kenny read it intently. In the meantime, the others sat down on their beds (Max's splitting underneath) and talked.  
  
When Kenny had finished sorting out the schedule, he told each of the Blade-Breakers what they had to do. "Ok, Tyson. First of all, you need to practise your defensive manoeuvres, because you have barely any. Then you should try to strengthen your attack. Max, you need an attack. Your defensive moves are top notch, but you attack is quite weak. I know that's your style, but we need a good, all round Beyblade here. Rei, you should work on your Tiger Claw attack. Your normal attacks are just perfect, but the Tiger Claw's power seems to be having little effect on the other players so you need to juice it up. Kai, you should work on your balance. Attack and defence is perfect, but your balance is slightly off, so you should fix that."  
  
The four kids nodded. Kenny continued. "Then, to get in top physical condition, we all need to do some workouts. Tyson, it's jogging for you, to get those legs pumping and to calm you down. Max, it's off to the weights room. Those skinny arms need some pumping! Rei, you could jog, or maybe practise some martial arts - I know you like that. Kai, you can do manual work, like lifting things, moving things, and so on."  
  
"Uh, Kenny?" interrupted Max, "One problem. There is no weights room. There's no gym or training area. You've planned this out, but we don't have the facilities to do any of this!"  
  
The Chief blushed. "Oh yeah."  
  
"So we don't train?" asked Tyson (a little too enthusiastically). Kai scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right. There's a big, wide, cold world out there. We can get in some great training in the snow. It's practically impossible to manoeuvre a blade through snow. Let's see how well you do with that."  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room, and the others followed, knowing that there was not much other training that they could do.  
  
********  
  
Once they were outside they explored a little, and Rei came across a frozen over lake with some snowy mounds near it. The weather was cold and a frosty wind blew. They were all wrapped up in warm coats, but that did little to keep them warm.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kai?" asked Kenny, shivering and clutching Dizzi to his chest, hoping to keep himself warm. Kai nodded.  
  
"It's perfect,"  
  
They all slid down to beside the lake and each of them took out their Beyblades; Tyson the grey and red Dragoon blade, Max the green Draciel, Rei the grey Driger, and Kai the blue and red Dranzer. They hooked up their launchers.  
  
"Let it rip!" yelled Kenny from the sidelines, opening Dizzi so she could analyse the battles. The four players launched, and their blades hit the ice. It was thick and solid so there was no danger of losing a blade. They spun around the edge for a little, as there was little grip and the blades found it difficult to move as they usually would.  
  
"Come on out, Dragoon! You'll like it here!" cried Tyson, and the bright blue dragon emerged from his blade. It roared, it's scales glinting. The other Bit-Beasts emerged too, Draciel with a beautiful purplish hue, Drigger in green with a mighty roar, and the majestic Dranzer, wreathed in red flame. The Bit-Beasts, the legendary spirits, roared at each other. Then, the blades powered up and they all flew into the middle and engaged in a head on attack.  
  
"This exercise is to improve stamina. Whoever lasts the longest is the winner," Kenny explained to Dizzi, who bleeped.  
  
"It should be Dranzer. He's definitely got the highest spin rate."  
  
True, Dranzer did win. Max went down first, followed by Rei and Tyson together.  
  
"Good training, guys. Now lets test our attacks!" grinned Kenny, thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
The blades were launched again, and the Bit-beasts emerged. Then they all laid into each other with some cool powerful attacks. This time Kai's was the first to be knocked out - the cold weather almost doused his Dranzer's Fire Arrow attack. Next Rei's Beyblade stopped spinning, and then Max's. Dragoon's Storm attack was ripping it up.  
  
"Good, Tyson. And Max, your defence is looking very sharp, and your attack was a lot better this time. Great!"  
  
Dizzi bleeped. "We should try and think of some new training, Chief."  
  
Kenny nodded. "Let's try them out in the snow, Dizzi."  
  
The four participating members trudged back up the slope from the frozen lake and stood in the snow shivering. Kai grit his teeth.  
  
"Come on, we have to keep training. If you wanna get warm move around some more."  
  
Tyson growled tetchily - his fingers were beginning to go blue - or so he thought. His teeth were chattering and he was sure that Rei and Max felt exactly the same - like going inside and snuggling up with a hot water bottle. Kai seemed to enjoy the cold.  
  
"Not surprising," thought Tyson, amusing himself, "He's like an snow- man or something. I bet if I touched him I'd turn into an ice-block!"  
  
"Tyson, pay attention!"  
  
Tyson woke up from his little daydream to Kenny's shrill yelling. "Huh?"  
  
"You versus Max, in this patch of snow here. Let's see how you do."  
  
There was no dish - but it wasn't necessary. They could blade on the flats - and the snow proved to be a test. As soon as both Max and Tyson launched their Beyblades they rotated extremely slowly, kicking up cascades of white snow where their edges skimmed the icy ground.  
  
"Attack, Dragoon!" yelled Tyson, and his Beyblade slowly advanced, the glittering blue dragon emerging in a bright glow of radiance. Max growled.  
  
"Come on out, Draciel!" he instructed, and his purple Draciel appeared, impressive in it's lavish colouring and roaring, and it met Tyson's Dragoon confidently. They locked heads, snapping at each other with angry jaws. But it was Max's Draciel who had the advantage - Tyson's Beyblade needed fast momentum to attack properly and the snow mired it, while all Max needed to do was stay in one place, which made it easy for him. Max won the match.  
  
"You got lucky!" grinned Tyson good-naturedly as Dragoon spun back into his fingers. Max smiled. "I just thought tactically, that's all! Nothing to it!"  
  
"Next is Rei versus Kai, on this bit of snow."  
  
Rei and Kai got ready to launch. Max's eyes widened in anticipation. "I always wanted to see this battle!"  
  
Tyson nodded. "Yeah, me too!"  
  
Kenny gave the countdown and the order, and then both Kai and Rei pulled similarly incredible launches with instant, powerful movements of the arms. But this didn't seem to help, as the snow was so heavy that the blades just slowed straight back down.  
  
Rei was quick on the aggressive. "Come on Driger! Show him your stuff!"  
  
Driger emerged, looking very hard-hitting in its bright green glow. It roared, baring its fangs like it was king of the hill. Rei smiled.  
  
"Well Kai?"  
  
Kai did nothing. He just folded his arms and watched. Rei smiled guardedly. "Try'na scare me, huh? Nah, your tricks don't work on me, Kai. You don't scare me! You can stay silent all you like, if it makes you feel any better about losing. But I'm gonna blow you away!" ("Isn't that my line?" said Tyson, referring to his Bit-Beast's favourite attack, the Storm attack, but no-one was listening.)  
  
Driger swept forward with as much motion as it could get. But before it could even get near Dranzer, Kai spoke.  
  
"Fire Arrow, Dranzer. Downwards."  
  
Rei was confused and his Driger hesitated. Rei watched as Dranzer the phoenix emerged, sparkling rouge, as majestic as ever, and performed an inverted Fire Arrow attack.  
  
"What's he up to now?" asked Tyson, bewildered as fire engulfed the Dranzer blade. Max shrugged. "He always has something up his sleeve - even though his top is sleeveless."  
  
Tyson almost grinned at Max's cheap joke and watched Dranzer closely. Then the Chief shouted out.  
  
"I get it! Look at the snow around Kai's blade!"  
  
Tyson peered closer and saw that the icy snow, so thick and white before, was melting rapidly and turning a shadowy colour. Dranzer's Fire Arrow flame had melted it! Soon, the snow was gone and Dranzer was spinning on common ground. The snow was thick but Kai's blade could just about be seen, spinning on some rocky surface.  
  
Rei realised what was coming, and he tried to send Driger forward in a desperate attack. But he was too late. Now that Kai had his Beyblade on good ground again, he could increase its spin speed to its Maximum. Once it was whirring, Kai grinned at Rei.  
  
"Scared now, Rei?"  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "No way!"  
  
"Fire Arrow!"  
  
Dranzer flew into the air, encircled in flame, and smashed down on Rei's Driger, chipped the end of it, and sent it flying to Rei's feet. Rei picked it up enviously, admitting defeat decently.  
  
"Good battle, Kai."  
  
Kai folded his arms after replacing his Beyblade in his pocket. "You have to take so many things into account in Beyblading, Rei, that it's easy to forget one or two. But never forget to check out the area you're Beyblading in. In this case, you thought of the disadvantages, knowing that your blade was spinning slowly. But did you think of the advantages? Your Driger could've melted that snow, or at least parted it up with its Tiger Claw attack. The dish always has hidden advantages. All of you need to remember that."  
  
Rei was silent. Dizzi bleeped. "Well look who's Mr Know-It-All!"  
  
There was a short silence. All of the Blade-Breakers, whether they won or lost, felt that they had improved during their tough training.  
  
"Well," said Kenny brightly, breaking the silence and turning Dizzi off, "it's time for some work outs. Um, Tyson, you and Rei can both do some jogging. Round the lake. Twenty times."  
  
Tyson groaned. "Chief! My pants are freezin' off here! Just a little break?"  
  
"You'll only get cold. Jogging will warm you up. Go on!"  
  
Tyson and Rei set off reluctantly, Tyson muttering something about how he didn't see Kenny doing laps. The Chief laughed, and then turned to Kai and Max.  
  
"You two can . . . well, there's not much else to do."  
  
Max turned and spotted a pile of logs nearby, that had been chopped and were ready to take in - presumably to the 'hotel', it was the only building around for miles. "How about we do somethin' with those logs, Chief? We don't wanna jog!"  
  
The Chief turned from watching Tyson fall over in some icy snow. "Yeah, ok. You two can lift and carry logs. A couple at a time will really test those muscles! Walk for a while, put them down, and then come back for more."  
  
Max and Kai made towards the logs. Kenny opened Dizzi up and she watched Rei and Tyson run around the frozen over lake.  
  
"Hilarious."  
  
"I know, but it'll get them into great shape Dizzi."  
  
Dizzi then bleeped at Max and Kai. "Poor Max will find it difficult. He isn't built for carrying."  
  
"That's why he's doing it. It'll test his endurance."  
  
"Yeah, and his patience. I wouldn't wanna work with the Ice man over there."  
  
Kenny stifled a laugh and went back to watching Rei and Tyson. Tyson was now goofing off on the ice, trying to act like a pro skater and landing on his butt every now and then. Rei stood at the side, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yo Tyson! You're not graceful enough to be a figure skater. Let me try!"  
  
Rei slid onto the ice - and immediately slipped and fell on his butt too. Tyson laughed, because both of them were sitting on the cold ice, freezing their behinds off.  
  
"Man, we should stick to Beyblading!" Tyson said good-humouredly as Rei stood up wonkily and brushed the snow off himself. He held out a hand to Tyson.  
  
"We should get back to jogging. Kenny won't be pleased!"  
  
"Yeah, get back to it!" shouted Dizzi, thoroughly enjoying the show. But Kenny squinted at them. "You'd better, or else, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson took Rei's hand to heave himself up. "Yeah, well, what's to be mad about? We were still exerc- "  
  
"STOP! Don't move, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson stood still, instantaneously paralysed by Rei's sharp command. He looked apprehensively about himself; his striking eyes darting from side to side to avoid movement of the head. Rei had half pulled him up, and it wasn't an easy position to hold, especially on the ice. He tensed his muscles so they were taut and he was barely moving.  
  
"Um, Rei?" he almost whispered, barely daring to open his mouth.  
  
"The ice around us has cracked completely! Don't move!"  
  
Kenny sensed that something was wrong. "You guys ok?"  
  
Before Tyson could answer, the ice beneath his feet moved and he slipped. Under him the ice splintered and extended to around both him and Rei, and it suddenly broke into thousands of tiny shards, floating in the lake water. Rei and Tyson plunged in with two brief cries that sliced the atmosphere before being choked nastily by the cruel water.  
  
"Rei! Tyson!" yelled Kenny, hurling Dizzi to one side and running down towards the lake. Max and Kai heard and were next to him in a shot.  
  
"Where are they?" Kai asked quickly. Kenny panicked.  
  
"They . . . they fell in!"  
  
"What?" Max's eyes widened, and he and Kai began to slide down the undulating embankment surrounding the solid lake. They reached the lake and saw the place where the ice had cracked, and Kai, followed by a hesitant Max, slid over to it.  
  
"Wait!" the Chief cried, following them hurriedly. He looked at the lake. "Wait a minute! It isn't a lake! It's an estuary!" He saw a small part of the lake leading off down-stream into a frozen river that he had not perceived before.  
  
His tone was one of horror, but Max and Kai didn't have a clue what Kenny's point was. They didn't even know what an estuary was. Kenny shook his head in exasperation. "It leads into a river! They'll be swept away! Currents under there will be rapid! They'll be further down!"  
  
Kai knelt down by the hole. After pulling away a minuscule, synthetic object from underneath the ice and putting it in his pocket, he plunged his head promptly in to see what he could see. Nothing could be viewed from the surface of the 'lake', as the ice was frosty. He pulled his head out after a minute, freezing cold water dripping off his face in little globules.  
  
"I think I might have seen them, but it's difficult to tell down there. It's murky. They'll be cold - it's freezing down there."  
  
He put his head in again, and this time he brought it out quickly. "It's them. They're clinging to something - weeds, I guess, but you can see that the current under there is strong and they can't swim back up."  
  
He began to unravel the long, cream scarf he always wore around his neck. The Chief was in near hysteria. "What do we do?" he wailed.  
  
"Stay calm, Kenny!" said Max, though he was close to panic himself. He turned and saw Kai looking at him.  
  
"Max, get Draciel out. You need it to attack the ice down there. That's just above where they are."  
  
He pointed to a spot about six or seven metres away, and Max immediately launched his powerful Draciel. It sped towards the spot, the slippery ice giving it extra speed, and it crashed into the ice with a new and improved attack. It spun back into Max's hands and left a neat, large hole in the ice. It was an almost absolute circle, with about a one-metre diameter.  
  
Kai ran to the hole - he and Max had good balance on the ice. Kenny followed them uncertainly, and watched Kai tie his long scarf around his waist.  
  
"They're not too far under, so I should be able to reach them. Max, Kenny, you guys hold this tight, and don't let go, or we'll be stuck under there. When you feel me tug on this thing, pull as hard as you can. Got it?" He quickly unclasped the red metal wristbands that glinted along his forearms and threw them onto the sodden floor. Max took the other end of the scarf in his hands with a resilient nod. "Got it, Kai."  
  
Kenny grasped it tight. "You're going down there?"  
  
"Do you have a better plan?" asked Kai as he jumped into the water. 


	3. Rescue Missions and New Faces

Chapter Three: Rescue missions and new faces  
  
When he had gone under, Tyson had been hit by how cold the water was. He could feel it tearing at his skin cruelly, slicing into each tiny pore, all over his body, he could feel it pulling at him wildly, wanting him, and drawing and dragging him down, further and further, darker, colder . . .  
  
"Current . . . how? This is a lake," he thought, gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes open. It was murky and he couldn't see much, but he made out the contour of Rei, clinging tightly to some sort of large water plant lodged at the bottom of the lake. Rei reached out a cold, numb hand and Tyson grabbed it, and then he clumsily grasped at one of the plant's long, sinuous vines. It was well rooted and would support them, but they could not swim back to the surface and they were running out of time.  
  
Tyson could feel his heart pulsating brutally in his chest. He was sure Rei could hear it, and his lungs felt like they were going to explode. The water punctured his skin all over, and he could feel himself trembling viciously. He looked at Rei, whose eyes were wide but his pupils were like narrow yellow slits. They were especially vivid in the sinister depths of the water. He blinked at Tyson, who smiled weakly. He would have said something but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"So this is it?" Tyson thought frenziedly, "What about the tournament? Dragoon? The Blade-Breakers?"  
  
His head began to spin, and he felt woozy and peculiar. The throbbing in his chest was reducing slowly, and everything around seemed to get shadowy. He took a final look at Rei, who had his eyes squinted shut rigidly, and then, just as he blacked out, he felt something seize him from around the waist and keep hold.  
  
********  
  
Rei opened his eyes with a jolt when he felt an urgent tug at his midriff. At first he couldn't tell what was going on but then he saw that Kai had grasped him around the waist, and, with Tyson tucked under the other arm, was about to make for the surface. Rei smiled dazedly - he was light headed. But for some reason, they couldn't get to the surface. Kai was wrenching at something that wouldn't dislodge. Rei looked around and saw that Tyson had actually become intertwined in the vines of the plant, and Kai couldn't get him free with one hand. To Rei's alarm, Kai let go of Tyson and tugged on the scarf that was tied around his middle, which stretched up to the surface.  
  
*******  
  
Kenny and Max waited apprehensively for the expected tug.  
  
"Please be ok, guys . . . " said Kenny, stressing. Max agreed wordlessly, but he didn't want to say anything. He could feel the strain in the air.  
  
After a lingering wait of about thirty seconds, there was a sharp tug on the scarf, so sharp and sudden that it almost slipped out of their hands. Kenny exclaimed out loud.  
  
"Pull, Max!"  
  
Max nodded, gritted his teeth, and began to hoist the scarf up. It was much more difficult than they expected, but Max could tell that his brief workout with the logs had already helped him - his arms had loosened up and he had never felt stronger. Soon the scarf was almost all the way out of the water, and then, all of a sudden, Rei's head popped out. His floppy black hair looked darker than usual, if that was possible, and it hung in his eyes, which were dimmer than they usually were and only just ajar. His skin was ashen, and he coughed wildly, his shoulders racking and shuddering. Ice-cold water ran down off his face in rivers.  
  
"Rei!" cried the Chief, who grabbed Rei by the shoulders and began to pull him out of the lake. Kai's head appeared next to Rei, and, after a few gasps of much needed air and a quick shake of his head to clear the water from his eyes, he spoke to Max.  
  
"Tyson is . . . still . . . down there. I'm going . . . down again - hold . . . tight!"  
  
He departed again as Kenny hoisted the shivering, just about awake Rei out of the water completely. Rei was faint and too drained to support himself. Max looked at him, wanting to help keep him warm, but he knew it wasn't over yet and he gripped the scarf securely.  
  
********  
  
Kai swam down en route for the plant and Tyson as rapidly as he could. The cold was freezing his arms and legs and he knew he had to act fast, and the current made it difficult to travel in the desired direction. He reached Tyson's side and began to wrench at the plants around him. To his surprise, they were quite jagged.  
  
"Come on!" he thought irately as he worked on a certain vine, trying to avoid splicing his arm on the plant's hefty thorns. Tyson was cataleptic, and his head bobbed in the current, his dark bangs of hair poking out flaccidly from under his cap. Kai growled and pulled fiercely at the main vine that was wrapped around poor Tyson. Unexpectedly, it broke free and Tyson was very nearly swept away in the current. Kai grabbed hold of him and turned to swim for the surface.  
  
********  
  
Max waited for the tug he expected as Kenny helped Rei, who was raking in vast, shuddering gasps of air, his vision still indistinct. His teeth were chattering and his fingers were blue. Kenny took off his jacket and put it around Rei's shoulders. Rei smiled at Kenny, but then glanced wildly at the hole in the ice.  
  
"Tyson!" he rasped, alarmed, his voice weak and hoarse.  
  
Kenny looked at Max, who answered: "Kai's gone down for him."  
  
Rei sighed, shaking, knowing that the threat was not yet passed, and he watched the scarf, held rigid in the water and stretched to its constraint. It suddenly twanged, pulsating with the tug Max felt, and Max began to hoist it back up robustly, finding it even easier this time. But when he pulled out the cleaved edge of the saturated scarf, and saw no sign of Tyson or Kai, he stared aghast at the water.  
  
"Um, Chief?"  
  
********  
  
Kai turned and saw his scarf snag on one of the vines. He swam towards it but nearly lost his grip on Tyson, and before he could reach the scarf, it snapped in two.  
  
"No!" yelled Kai silently, and he immediately felt the current tug Tyson and himself back into the depths. He kept tight hold of Tyson and coiled his leg around one of the smaller vines, making sure he didn't get trapped and just avoiding a large thorn. His chest was starting to throb, but at least they weren't getting swept away - yet.  
  
"What now?" he thought wildly, glancing down at the lifeless Tyson. His face was grey and colourless and Kai felt a twinge of fear in his gut. He looked from one place to another, trying to unearth an escape route, but he saw none. He felt his Dranzer blade in his back pocket, wondering if he'd ever use it again.  
  
"Dranzer . . . " he thought, his vision darkening as a curtain, a black and silvery shroud was gradually let down over his eyes. But he suddenly saw - or thought he saw - the other end of his scarf, dangling down a little way in front of him.  
  
"Is that for real?" he thought, blinking hard, trying to remedy his hazy vision. He determined that it was, especially when he saw the log of wood that had been tied on to the end of the scarf.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Kai in his head, grinning as his sights restored, and he was about to reach for the scarf when he realised with alarm that it was too far away. He'd have to let go of the plant and venture the current to reach the dangling wood.  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" he thought, frustrated, as he reached for the remainders of his scarf with his free arm. But it was just out of reach.  
  
"Have to . . . swim . . . "  
  
Rapidly, wondering if Tyson was even alive any more and relentless in his resolve to get him out of the lake, Kai unfurled his leg from the vine he was clinging to. He felt the swift current rush at them straight away, and it drew them further down. Kai kicked strongly with his legs and used his free arm to try and push Tyson and himself forwards, but to his dismay, they seemed to stay in the same place.  
  
"No, not now!" he thought bitterly as his sights swayed again, "Not now!"  
  
He had almost given up, his legs sub-zero and out of energy, when his pocket moved again and a flash of red light materialized behind them. He turned in the water, stunned, and saw that his Dranzer had emerged from his blade and was in the water at the back of them. Its fire still blazed vividly in the liquid, the unquenchable fire of supremacy and splendour forever passionate in its heart.  
  
Kai stared, his eyes wide, but before he saw anything else, he too lost awareness and blacked out. Dranzer watched fixedly and roared. Then, it began to circle its wings swiftly, creating a drive, a force, and a current of its own in the water. Flames wreathed elegantly and trailed behind Dranzer like some sort of firework. The two boys began to move away in the current, but the motion from Dranzer's wings made a potent current. It caught the boys, (who were still clasped together) and swept them towards the surface and the scarf.  
  
********  
  
"Well, Max?"  
  
Rei looked at Max, himself feeling a little recovered, even though he was still very cold. Max shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
It had been Kenny's inspiration to wrap a log around the ripped scarf, and they'd been sure it would work. The Chief had raced to the spot where Max had been carrying logs and brought one back hurriedly, and they had somehow, with their bumbling, freezing fingers, tied the sopping scarf around the wood. They had been confident when they had thrown in the rescue line. Now their spirits began to diminish, as if the icy water of the lake had stifled them unmercifully.  
  
"Come on, guys!" muttered Max, tears welling in his eyes. Kenny murmured to himself too. "Please . . . "  
  
Max waited for another minute. There was no tug. Max stared at the scarf, as if it had let him down, as if trying to constrain it to stir with his entire psyche.  
  
"No . . . please . . . "  
  
Kenny dropped to his knees. Rei stared.  
  
"They . . . they can't be gone! No . . . no way!"  
  
Rei felt his eyes beginning to sting, and, looking at the Chief and Max, he knew they felt the same way. Max loosened his hand, tears trickling down his cheeks, leaving a tiny trail where they channelled. He was about to release the material when he felt the faintest of pulls on the scarf, scarcely a tug, but he felt it for sure.  
  
"Guys! I felt it!"  
  
Kenny leaped up and began to help Max pull on the scarf. Max shook his tears away and towed relentlessly. It was more difficult this time, but they slowly found they had more and more scarf clustering in their cold, numb hands. Rei watched restlessly, feeling a little futile but knowing his legs wouldn't sustain him if he tried to stand and help.  
  
It felt like they had been pulling at the scarf eternally when Tyson's head was thrust up out of the water. He was still out cold and his skin was a wan tint, and Kenny immediately seized hold of him and yanked him out of the water, almost yelping when he felt how cold poor Tyson's body was. When Tyson was clear of the water and he lay out of harm's way on the ice there was still no sign of Kai. Max continued to pull on the scarf.  
  
Suddenly, a hand emerged from the water and it grabbed and fumbled at the edge of the hole in the ice, trying to find a hold. Max yelled out, dropped the scarf, and grabbed the cold hand. He pulled upwards with all his valour, and eventually Kai's head appeared, his hair flopping down and sticking to his face, and his skin turning a light shade of blue. He coughed violently as Max pulled him further out of the water. Ultimately he could get his knee up and he crawled out, exhausted, and lay trembling on the ice with his eyes closed.  
  
"Tyson! Tyson!" yelled Kenny, shaking the flaccid Tyson, who lay as though sound asleep on the ice. Rei watched him worriedly, but was soon comforted to see Tyson open his eyes blearily and hoarsely cough up about a pint of water. He shivered, powerless to talk, and Rei took off the jacket that Kenny had given him and offered it to Tyson. Kenny put it around him and sat him up slowly, and Tyson smiled, shaking violently, his skin an insipid blue shade, and drops of water fell off him as he quivered.  
  
"Just relax, Tyson, you're ok now."  
  
Tyson nodded weakly, fatigued. His lacklustre eyes were only half open and he was still gulping in huge gasps of air, but he was glad to be out of the freezing cold water. It had stung his bones just being in there. Tyson looked at the water, his vision unstable and his head still a little bit light, and shivered even more.  
  
Max had helped Kai to sit up. He seemed exhausted, in virtually as bad a state as Tyson. His skin was dark - the blue slashes on his cheeks seemed to diminish a little because of the lighter blue of his skin. His head dropped weakly onto his chest and he gasped quietly, air a blessing. He shivered uncontrollably and Max took off his coat and draped it around his shoulders. Kai looked at him.  
  
"Good . . . job, Max" he said faintly through chattering teeth. Max nodded, pleased and proud. He looked at Rei and Tyson, who were very slowly recovering.  
  
"Well, I guess that covers today's training," he said, almost grinning. Rei burst into a sort of relieved laughter.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kenny smiled. "I hope that'll teach you not to goof off on the ice, Tyson and Rei."  
  
Rei nodded. "Too cold . . . for that!"  
  
Max laughed. "Are you both ok?"  
  
"I'm ok," said Rei, still shaking but not so much anymore, "How about you, Tyson?"  
  
Tyson's colour was not quite returning yet, but he looked more alert. He just nodded - he didn't feel like talking much.  
  
"And you, Kai?" asked Kenny, looking at the shivering Kai. He looked straight back and said faintly:  
  
"You guys owe me a scarf."  
  
They all looked at the torn scarf that was still tied around Kai's middle, its ends tattered and bits of material unravelling from it, and they laughed.  
  
********  
  
The Blade-Breakers, after their narrow shave, so to speak, went straight back to their hotel. It was about a fifteen-minute walk and it was trying because Tyson, Rei and Kai were all worn out. The Chief and Max helped them as much as they could.  
  
As he walked, Tyson watched the area around him. He had never noticed before how pretty Iceland was. The snow, as the sky around them slowly grew darker, glistened and shone prettily. The landscape was rather vacant and austere but it was still very beautiful - it was unhindered by roads, highways, buildings, and the splendour of nature was all around them.  
  
"I'm lucky to even see this place again!" he thought to himself as he limped along, leaning on Max's shoulder. The experience had shaken him up completely and he found he was already more appreciative of the small things. However, he also noticed that his appetite hadn't changed and he was famished.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, they avoided Mrs Riley and the strange Ronald and made for their room. As they opened the door and went in, the Chief was dismayed to find that the window had indeed broken and the room was wintry.  
  
"That's great!" he exclaimed sardonically, opening Dizzi up. "Dizzi, are there any other hotels around here that we could go to? This place really takes the biscuit."  
  
Dizzi bleeped, performing a scan of the country. "Not unless you wanna travel another fifty or so miles. It's pretty deserted around here!"  
  
Kenny shook his head. "I don't believe this!"  
  
Max seated the other three on the best looking of the beds. "Chill out, Chief! We can block the window with something. Don't worry!"  
  
Kenny sighed. "You're right. I'm just worried about these guys. They need a good, warm sleep, and they aren't gonna get it here, are they?"  
  
Max looked crestfallen. "Yeah, but this is all we have. We'll be ok."  
  
"I'm more interested in food, guys!" said Tyson, his voice sounding thin and croaky. He smiled wonkily at the Chief. "I guess my appetite is still fine!"  
  
The Chief smiled, and looked at the others. "Rei, Kai, Max? Do you want to come get some food?"  
  
Kai and Rei had taken an exhausted seat on their beds. "No thanks," said Rei, lifting a hand. "All I want is a good long sleep."  
  
Kai nodded his agreement and Max shook his head. "I'll stay too. I can look after these guys, and I'll do something about that window."  
  
Kenny nodded appreciatively, and gestured for Tyson, who was obviously recovering fast, to follow him. They left the room and went downstairs.  
  
Max took out a jumper from his bags, and, with some old, rusty pins he found in a box under his bed, he pinned it to the wall around the window.  
  
"Hope Dad doesn't find out. He'd kill me for pinning up my jumper!"  
  
"Hey Max?"  
  
Max turned. "Yes, Kai?"  
  
"Do you know how to work Dizzi?"  
  
Max was put out, and Rei looked confused too. "Why?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Max nodded. "It's pretty basic. Sure. The Chief left her behind."  
  
Max went over to Kenny's bed and picked up the small black laptop. He switched Dizzi on.  
  
"Basic, huh?" she remarked huffily. Max grinned apologetically.  
  
Kai stood up a little shakily and then sat down next to the computer. "Dizzi?"  
  
"Mmm hmm?"  
  
"Can you analyse this?"  
  
He held out a small, round plastic tab. It looked kind of like a bottle cap. It was black with a trace of gold on it. Rei, who had also made his way over and sat down heavily on the bed, stared.  
  
"Where d'you get that, Kai?"  
  
Kai looked at the object in his hand. "On the ice, just underneath the surface."  
  
Dizzi bleeped, and told Kai to hold it up. When he did so she bleeped some more, and a small picture of the thing appeared on her screen.  
  
"What do you want to know about it?"  
  
"What it is would be nice," said Max, scratching his head. Dizzi bleeped again. But Rei squinted closer to the screen.  
  
"Wait, Dizzi, rotate the picture."  
  
The image spun slowly and they saw what Rei had been looking at. There was a tiny inscription on the black plastic. It was shaped a little like a musical treble clef with a zigzagged line going almost vertically through it, and was carved in gold. Dizzi scanned it.  
  
"Hmm . . . not good news, guys. First of all, this is no ordinary plastic bottle cap. It was an explosive, but it's gone off very recently. Scary!"  
  
Max gasped. "No way!"  
  
"It gets worse," Dizzi continued, digits emerging furiously on her screen followed by a long scroll of information, "I just scanned the inscription, and found some notes on it. Turns out that this little symbol is an Icelandic one, meaning 'Dragon of evil'. And when you translate Dragon of Evil into most languages, including Latin, the language which English is mainly derived from, then it comes out as 'Apophis'".  
  
They stared at the screen, the picture from the store filling their heads. Rei coughed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, looks like somebody is after us."  
  
********  
  
"Where's the food in this place?"  
  
Tyson could hear his stomach rumbling. In fact he was pretty sure that everyone else could hear his stomach rumbling. He scratched his head and looked around almost anxiously, searching with his blue (ish) eyes for something to eat. It has to be said that Tyson was always hungry. Even in the most complex, complicated of situations, Tyson would always have some sort of 'food thought' in his head. When questioned on his huge appetite, he usually responded "I'm a growing boy!" but to be honest, he couldn't explain his massive appetite himself. However, he wasn't lazy, and so he burned off all of the food he threw down almost instantly. In fact, he was slim with a good posture and was quite tall.  
  
Kenny did an about face and looked at Tyson. "Just be patient! We'll find something!"  
  
Tyson sighed. His underwater encounter had left him starving. Kenny laughed.  
  
"I think I've found it!"  
  
He pointed at a sign on the wall. There was some weird writing on it, probably Icelandic, and underneath was a faded picture of a turkey. Tyson laughed.  
  
"Alright! Turkey!"  
  
He ran towards the sign, and then into the room that it pointed to. He was rather disappointed when he entered the room. There was a mangy looking table, with four chairs around it. One of the chairs only had half a leg on it, and everywhere was dusty. He couldn't smell any food.  
  
"I guess we were stupid to get our hopes up. In a place like this, what can you expect?" said Kenny, looking with disgust at the dirty cobwebs on the broken chandelier that hung from the blackening ceiling. The place really was horrible.  
  
Tyson groaned, and his stomach rumbled again. Then he heard some giggles from the corridor behind them.  
  
"Who's that, d'ya think Chief?"  
  
The Chief shrugged. "Go ask!"  
  
Tyson marched forward out of the filthy dining room and bumped straight into a group of four young girls. He fell on his butt, and, after a little grunt, he looked up at them. The Chief came up behind him and looked at the girls.  
  
The first thing that struck Tyson was that there were twins in the group. Two identical looking girls stood taller than the others. Their hair was a plumy shade of russet, tied up in tight ponytails, and their eyes were bright, a mischievous shade of green. Their cheeks were lightly speckled and their noses were small and pointed, as were their ears. They reminded Tyson of sprites. They were thin and a little bit gangly, and they both wore different clothes. One wore a pink top with a rather revealing neckline, and the other wore a black polar-necked long sleeved one. Both had denim trousers, but the first wore tighter ones and the second wore huge, baggy ones, and the first wore heeled shoes and the second wore thick, clumpy black boots. They both grinned identical, bright grins at Tyson.  
  
The third girl was of average height. Her hands were on her hips. She had jet-black hair, which was quite long and straight and shimmered nicely as it hung about her shoulders. Her eyes were shadowy and her face was sober looking, but she was striking too. On her body she wore bits of jewellery, jagged and pointed and very cool looking, and on the tops of her arms were tiny bands of light coppery metal, so thin they could easily be mistaken as tattoos with little trails of cream ribbon-like material flowing off them. On her top half she wore a light cream top with three- quarter-length sleeves that flared a little at the edges with brown bits. She also wore a pair of three-quarter-length trousers, which were a creamy beige sort of colour, and these too had a light brown edge to them. She wore small cream sneakers (which looked like Sketchers) and her legs were shaped. Her skin was not bronzed, yet not fair either. She just stared at Tyson through her brown eyes.  
  
The last girl was shorter than the rest by a good way. She was very animated looking - her hazel-brown eyes were absolutely massive and she blinked them in rapid succession. Her face was small but curved, and she had a pleasant looking grin. She had big dangly earrings in and her nose was pierced. She was a little bit 'fatter' than the other girls but was not overweight in the slightest - she just wasn't as lean as the others. Her hair was light brown and wavy and it hung loose about her face, framing her dark skin. She wore a light blue strappy top that showed off her arms, with a denim jacket slung over one shoulder. She wore nicely fitting jeans on her bottom half and a pair of quite classy boots to finish it off. Her skin was dark - very dark, almost black - and the whites of her eyes stood out startlingly against the vast contrast of her skin. She was very nice- looking indeed. She smiled a bit pityingly at Tyson.  
  
"Are you alright?" she said, looking down at Tyson and then glancing at Kenny. Tyson nodded, a little discomfited, and stood up clumsily, brushing the vast amounts of dust off his shorts. The first of the twins, the one in the pink top, looked at his shorts.  
  
"Aren't your legs cold? Those shorts don't look very warm."  
  
Her voice was tingly and melodious. Kenny nodded.  
  
"She's right, Tyson. You should change into something warmer, especially after-"  
  
"Tyson, is it?" said the second of the twins. She peered at him, her voice identical to that of her sisters. "You look cold, Tyson."  
  
Tyson nodded, and the girl with the dark skin giggled.  
  
"Don't you talk, Tyson?"  
  
Tyson stuttered, embarrassed, and then got hold of himself. "Yeah, I talk. Hi."  
  
The girl flicked her hair and grinned amiably. "Hi. I'm Jenna."  
  
The twins stepped forward. "I'm Leanne . . . " said the first " . . . And I'm Tony!" followed the second.  
  
The last girl didn't speak.  
  
"This is Rio. She doesn't talk much," said Tony, nodding towards the girl with the jet-black hair, who stayed silent. They all had American accents so they weren't native to Iceland. Tyson nodded appreciatively.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Tyson, and this here is Kenny, but we call him the Chief."  
  
Tony seemed interested. "There are more of you?"  
  
Kenny nodded. "Yes. We're on a team."  
  
Rio looked up at him sharply and stared. "Beybladers?"  
  
Her voice was sharp and hard, but pleasant to hear. However, the abruptness of her question startled Kenny and he stammered. Tyson filled in for him.  
  
"We're part of the Blade-Breakers!"  
  
Leanne's eyes widened. "The Blade-Breakers?"  
  
Jenna stared and squinted at Tyson. "I can see the resemblance, I suppose. Tyson on the TV looked better than you, Tyson number two."  
  
Tyson didn't know what to say. "What? I am Tyson, not Tyson number two!"  
  
"He's cuter than you are!" insisted Tony, agreeing with Jenna. Tyson growled, and Kenny suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Here, check this out! My Dragoon blade!"  
  
"Tyson, no!" said Kenny, remembering what Gramps had said about watching what they were doing, but Tyson already had his blade out and was flashing it around. The girls stared at it as it glinted.  
  
"Ooo!"  
  
"So you really are Tyson?" said Jenna, as if still uncertain. She amused Kenny a lot, and she obviously ticked Tyson off a lot.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tyson."  
  
"That means your team is staying in this hotel?" asked Leanne. The Chief nodded.  
  
"Yep. We're here to compete in the tournament."  
  
"You're not the only ones!" giggled Leanne. Rio glared at her. "Leanne, we aren't supposed to give out information like that you know."  
  
Tony shrugged. "They would have found out anyway. Don't be a stick in the mud, Rio. Say hi."  
  
Rio scowled, and for a minute she really reminded Tyson of Kai and his bad attitude. "Let's get back to our rooms . . . not like you can call it a room, this place is so pathetic."  
  
Kenny and Tyson looked at each other and burst out laughing. The girls stared at them, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"You guys are pretty funny!" said Kenny, calming down. "Hey, how about you guys come and meet our room mates? You'd like them - the Blade- Breakers!"  
  
Leanne looked thrilled. "Is Rei there?"  
  
Tyson nodded, and Leanne's eyes widened even further. "Is my hair ok?"  
  
Rio rolled her eyes. "Get a grip, Leanne."  
  
"Come on, what can it hurt?" asked Tony, for once agreeing with her sister. Jenna nodded. "It'll be fun. Besides, we can check out our competition!"  
  
Rio sighed. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
She flicked her hair back and put her hands on her hips again. "Just don't take too long. We have work to do."  
  
The other girls agreed reluctantly to Rio's demands and they all followed Tyson and Kenny (chatting as they did so) up the stairs and down the musty hallway to their rooms. Tyson opened the creaky, dangerously wobbly door and he and Kenny entered the room cautiously, followed by the girls.  
  
"Guys, we have guests . . . "  
  
Rei, Max and Kai all looked up - they had been staring attentively at Dizzi's screen. Suddenly Max quickly covered up the 'bottle cap' and Rei snapped Dizzi shut with a childlike grin.  
  
"Hi."  
  
The four girls poked their heads into the room (Leanne going absolutely wild at the sight of Rei). The three boys on the bed grinned ineptly, hoping that the girls hadn't noticed what they had been doing.  
  
"Um . . . "began Tyson, feeling a little bit of tension in the room, and also wondering what they had been looking at on Dizzi's screen, " . . . Guys, this is Leanne, Tony, Jenna, and Rio. They're on a Beyblading team. I think we'll be battling them at the tournament."  
  
Max stood up politely. "Great! So what's your team name?"  
  
Jenna spoke shyly. "We're the Comets. We were the top Beybladers in our home town!"  
  
"Why are you called the 'Comets'?"  
  
"No reason, really. I suppose it sounds good."  
  
"Cool," said Rei, also standing, "So . . . um . . . "  
  
"Tyson, we're busy," said Kai sharply, glaring at Tyson and the Chief, "Maybe now isn't such a good time for you to have brought these girls up here. We have things to discuss, so, if you wouldn't mind . . . "  
  
"You're just as pushy as you look on the TV," said Rio as she turned her back and swept from the room, her black hair trailing behind her. The other girls followed meekly, Jenna saying something about being sorry for disturbing them and Leanne making eyes at Rei, who blushed and cringed a little. He just wasn't in the mood.  
  
The door shut and Tyson immediately began to yell. "That was the rudest thing I ever saw, Kai! Was there really any need? What's so important that we couldn't just talk with them for five min-"  
  
"No, Tyson," interrupted Max, holding out the 'bottle cap' he had concealed in his palm, "Kai's right. Something's going on. Check it out."  
  
Tyson examined the bottle cap explosion in his hands, prodding it and twisting it, until he said, "So? What is it?"  
  
Dizzi took her turn to speak. "Well, genius, it's an explosive."  
  
Tyson yelped and dropped the thing on the floor. Rei grinned and picked it up. "Good thing it's already gone off."  
  
The Chief was confused. "But, where did you get this? Why is it so significant?"  
  
Dizzi spoke again. "Chief, it was on the underside of the ice that cracked beneath Tyson and Rei. I knew they weren't heavy enough to break that ice!"  
  
Tyson and Kenny stared. "W . . . what?"  
  
"It means someone's out to get us," said Max solemnly, a rare moment in his bouncy life, "and it gets worse. There's an inscription on the bomb that actually translates as Apophis. So this thing must be linked to the photograph."  
  
Tyson and Kenny were even more taken aback. "Man, and we thought you guys were gonna have a rest!" laughed the Chief nervously.  
  
"There's no time for rest now," said Kai, looking around at the group, "We all have to be on our guard. Obviously someone has got a problem with us - it could be Old Bill, or whatever he was called - but for all we know he's innocent. So there's no one to point the finger at. Which means we have to be careful. Always stick together, no wandering off alone-"  
  
"Does that apply to you, too, Kai?" interrupted Tyson with a smirk. Kai ignored him (he had a tendency to go off alone and train in secret, leaving the others baffled as to his whereabouts).  
  
"Avoid anyone who looks suspicious to you. We don't have a clue who this is. At night, we'll always have someone on watch."  
  
The others groaned, but Kai cut them short. "I know, I don't like it either, but in this rat trap anyone could just pull the door off its hinges and waltz in. So we'll take turns to watch, two hours each or something."  
  
"Shouldn't we try to contact Mr Granger or Mr Dickinson?" asked Max. Rei answered him.  
  
"Not unless you don't want to compete in this tournament," he said quietly, "They'll fly us straight home. I don't wanna miss this tournament."  
  
"Me neither!" said Tyson, getting a little riled up, "We came here to Beyblade, and we aren't going home for anything! Nothing can stop the Blade- Breakers!"  
  
Dizzi bleeped. "That's the spirit, guys. But be careful. I don't want to be the one to explain to Mr Dickinson why . . . "  
  
She stopped, and Kai resumed speaking. "We don't know how far these people are willing to go. After all, if they did intend to blow up that ice - which I don't doubt - then they were trying to hurt us. They aren't gonna stop at anything."  
  
"This sounds like something out of a movie," commented Tyson, removing his cap and running his hand through his hair. Max giggled.  
  
"Yeah, all we need now is a monster and some cheesy horror music!"  
  
Suddenly, the door boomed open and an atrociously disfigured shape entered. The Blade-Breakers yelled out as the lights dimmed and a cold breeze blew menacingly through the room.  
  
Max squinted his eyes shut, and felt Tyson and Kenny clutching to his arms. Rei and Kai instinctively moved into fighting positions, fearful as they were.  
  
"Get out!" cried Rei, shaking and peering vigilantly through one eye, "D-don't come any closer!"  
  
The shape seemed to move. Rei edged slowly towards it, scared stiff. He took a closer look at the figure, and then gasped.  
  
"Wait a second!"  
  
The lights flicked on - Kai had moved to the wall and turned on the switch. Max, Tyson and Kenny stared at Ronald, who stood in the doorway. His shoulders were all hunched over as he was carrying some pieces of wood and a packet of nails hung from his pocket.  
  
"I've come to board up your window," he said in a snuffly voice, as if someone had shoved a wet tissue up his nose. His eyes were boggy and he had huge black bags underneath them.  
  
Ronald began to make his way across the room to the window. His shoulder had knocked the light switch as he entered and that is why the lights had gone - it was already dark and it was already late afternoon so no light had come in from outside. Tyson let of go of Max and shook the Chief off his arm, and advanced towards Ronald.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, barging into our room? Do you mind explaining yourself?"  
  
Ronald merely continued to board up the windows, placing a piece of the thin looking wood over the cracked windows and nailing in some rusty nails in the corners. The Blade-Breakers watched in silence. Then, Ronald left as quietly as he had come, shutting the creaky wooden door behind him.  
  
Dizzi, still held tightly in the Chief's hand, bleeped.  
  
"Chief, take me over to the window."  
  
Kenny carried Dizzi over to the boards that Ronald had knocked in, and she quickly scanned it.  
  
"You're not gonna like this, Sherlock,"  
  
She spun a picture of an enlarged nail on her screen, and Kenny peered at it.  
  
"Oh, Dizzi!"  
  
He swung her around so the others could see her screen. They gasped as they saw the strange, treble clef like symbol on the top of the nail. It was carved in, in black.  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Max, feeling just about ready to pull out his hair, "Ronald can't be involved in this! We're staying with him!"  
  
Rei looked worried. "I guess it's all the more reason to have somebody watching, then."  
  
"Max and I can take the first watches," said Kenny, "because Rei, Tyson and Kai need a good rest after what happened today."  
  
"We're not sleeping yet," said Tyson. Kenny laughed. "'Course not! We've got stuff to do!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Rei. Kenny shut Dizzi's screen over and looked at them.  
  
"We should find those girls and apologise for being so rude earlier on, for one thing. Then I've got to do some more research on this symbol, and the word 'Apophis'. And we need to find something to eat! So, as you can see, there's quite a bit to get through."  
  
"You make it sound like school Chief," said Tyson drolly. Then his stomach rumbled and he rolled his eyes. "Can we get food first? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna just disappear soon!"  
  
"We should all eat something," said Max, who was hungry himself. They all got up and left the room, disturbed to find that there was no lock on the door.  
  
********  
  
They trekked downstairs, all of them feeling like they could go for a lovely hot meal.  
  
"Mmm, cheeseburger . . . " said Tyson, sniffing the air in delight. Max sniffed too.  
  
"Tyson, I don't smell cheeseburger!"  
  
"Huh? Really? I must be imagining it, then. I'm so hungry!"  
  
Kenny sighed, exasperated. "Try the room we were in earlier, Tyson. Surely there's some sort of food around here."  
  
"I wouldn't even bother looking in that smelly room again," came a voice from behind. The Blade-Breakers all whirled around, wary, but found themselves facing the Comets.  
  
"Hello again!" smiled Jenna, closing her eyes pleasantly and giving them a thumbs up. Leanne and Tony grinned too. Rio sort of just stood there, turning up her nose.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Tyson brightened. "Hey! Nice to see you again!"  
  
Rei and Max held out their hands. "We weren't properly introduced," said Max bubbly, "I'm Max."  
  
He shook hands with Jenna, who smiled. Rei spoke.  
  
"I'm Rei."  
  
He went to shake hands with Tony but Leanne shoved her out of the way comically and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Leanne."  
  
Rei felt uneasy, but grinned and shook her hand. She batted her eyes at him, but he withdrew and shook Tony and Jenna's hands.  
  
"So," said Tony, "We heard you're looking for food. Well, our coach is driving into town soon. It's an hour drive, but it's worth it. The food there is way better than the stuff here - the rice tastes stale and it looks like they're serving Reindeer meat mixed with mud."  
  
Tyson cringed. "So . . . an hour drive or Reindeer crud. Hmm . . . "  
  
He paused, and the girls looked at him.  
  
"Where's the coach?" 


	4. Attack!

Chapter Four: Attack!  
  
About five minutes later, the Blade-Breakers followed the Comets out of the slum of a hotel they stayed in and into the cold night. It was raining. The weather had chilled even further. The sky was black, and water poured down brutally and slammed onto their heads mercilessly. A sharp wind blew cruelly, and if there had been trees then Tyson was pretty sure that they'd have blown over. The air tasted like mint and numbed the nose it was so cold.  
  
Tyson had wrapped up, removing his shorts and replacing them with dark blue jeans. Max had exchanged his orange dungarees for warm pants, and Rei was wearing warmer trousers too. The Chief had swapped his shorts with a huge pair of baggy jeans. He looked hilarious. He was tucked up in a big, dumpy coat, and his body seemed to get lost in it. He had gloves on and probably about five pairs of socks under his boots, and Dizzi was snuggled under his coat. Rei had worn a jumper rather than his shirt-type-thing, and a long black coat, and looked quite smart. Tyson looked cool and comfortable, and Max looked warm and snug. Kai wore a hooded jacket and hadn't bothered changing - his trousers were warm enough and his arms, although bare, were warmed by his coat, and he still looked cool (in the sense of composed, not cold!). When he got outside he pulled up his hood, feeling that he had been wet enough that day.  
  
The girls had all thrown on long coats and were warm and comfy - well, as warm and comfy as the weather would let them get. They turned around and, shielding their eyes (and their make-up) from the harsh rain, explained that the coach was parked about five minutes away. The Blade- Breakers followed rather reluctantly. They weren't really in the mood for a trip - it was more out of necessity than anything else. Rei knew he would rather be inside, tucked up in his 'warm' hotel bed. It would be better than getting soaked out here.  
  
They finally reached the coach, and could just about make out the word "Comets" painted in white on the side. It was so dark that they couldn't see the ground they walked on.  
  
"Come in!" welcomed Leanne, opening the doors. The lights from the coach filled the area around and for a moment the Blade-Breakers shielded their eyes. Then they adjusted and they could just about find their way onto the coach.  
  
The coach was toasty. The heating had been left on and it was a wonderful sensation to get onto the coach and let the warmth creep up the body like a liana sprouting up a willow tree in the spring. Tyson removed his jacket.  
  
"I could get used to this!"  
  
Jenna giggled. "It's great, isn't it? Just sit down and relax - the ride'll go by in no time at all!"  
  
The engine started, the bus revved up, and the doors shut. Soon they were on their way to the nearest food outlet.  
  
********  
  
"Alright, Burger King!"  
  
Tyson sped around in bliss, ecstatic at the sight of so many food outlets. The shopping centre was busy and active for nighttime, and people were bustling around. It was an indoor centre, so it was warm and cosy in there. Tyson, having removed his coat, dashed through the entrance of Burger King.  
  
"Mmm, I can't wait for a big, juicy bacon double cheeseburger with everything!"  
  
Fortunately for them, the queue was small, and the Burger King outlet was strangely quiet. Tyson bounded to the shortest queue, followed by the other Blade-Breakers.  
  
As soon as he reached the front desk, Tyson yapped:  
  
"Gimme an extra large fries, a bacon double cheeseburger with everything, some doughnuts, um, a chocolate milkshake, and um, make that two large fries, and um . . . can I make that two burgers as well? I'm starved!"  
  
The rest of the Blade-Breakers stared, and the girls looked like they were about to be ill. They watched as Tyson turned around with a huge tray, packed with food, and grinned widely at them.  
  
"Mmm! You can't beat a good old burger!"  
  
The till worker looked a little exhausted after Tyson's order, and was not about to get off lightly. Max ordered the same as Tyson minus the second burger, Rei did the same, Kenny dropped the bacon on the burger but kept the rest of the order up and Kai . . . well, Kai just got a plain old burger and fries. The girls didn't seem to want much - but they confessed that they were all watching their figures and fast food was loaded with fatty calories.  
  
Once seated, the two groups mingled well, and they all seemed to get along well. They didn't exactly spill team secrets to each other, but they talked about Beyblading, how much it rocked, how good they were etc. Leanne seemed to enjoy Rei's company immensely, and she made sure she sat right next to him in the booth, and through her whole meal she stared at his face. Poor Rei began to feel uncomfortable but didn't say a thing. Kai simply examined the new scarf he had bought - which was identical to his old one.  
  
"So . . . " said Tyson, finally pushing away his tray after stuffing himself full (the tray being loaded with wrappers and rubbish), "are you looking forward to the tournament?"  
  
Tony grinned and nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yeah. Can't wait!"  
  
"How about . . . "mused Leanne, "we all show each other our blades now, so we can see what we're up against?"  
  
"I don't know, Leanne," said Max. He had learned to be cautious. "That's not quite fair."  
  
"Why not?" asked Jenna, "We won't know your strategy or anything!"  
  
"Yeah," said Rei, "but you'll know what our Bit-Beasts are, and then you can look them up and research them. It's no go. Sorry."  
  
"Here's my blade," said Rio, who, having not spoken except to order her food, drew attention when she spoke, "I'm not afraid to show you what I've got, because I'm not afraid you'll beat me!"  
  
She held up a deep lavender blade, which shimmered as it was kept so well, with an aqua blue circle in the middle. On the circle there was a picture of her Bit-Beast, which was presumably a . . .  
  
"Is that a dinosaur?" asked Tyson, staring with wide eyes at the well- kept blade. Rio nodded without moving her eyes from her blade.  
  
"Veloceraptrion,"  
  
They stared at the stunning blade, which glinted. Leanne took out her blade, following Rio's example. Her blade was deep red with an orange centre and was just as dazzling.  
  
"Meet Pterodeor,"(Pronounced Ter-oh-dee-or).  
  
Tony and Jenna removed their blades from their pockets. Tony's was yellow with a lilac centre, and Jenna's was blue with a black centre.  
  
"Brachiomontras," "Carniverapture,"  
  
The Blade-Breakers felt a little outclassed. These blades were all of the dinosaur type, and they looked menacing and potent.  
  
"Well," said Max, reaching into his pocket, desiring a chance to prove his own blade's worth, "wait till you see our blades and Bit-Beasts!"  
  
But Tyson grabbed his hand. "Don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't show 'em. They're only doing this so they can see our blades. They'll see plenty of our Beasts and our techniques at the tournament. For now, let 'em wait."  
  
The Comets all looked a little offended, and Rio grinned rather slyly as she replaced her blade.  
  
"Aren't we cautious? All right, keep your secrets. We'll thrash you at the tournament."  
  
She stood up. "It's getting late. Team, it's an early start tomorrow. We're going back now. Breakers, you wanna ride, you come now."  
  
The Blade-Breakers stood, Tyson groaning because his stomach was so full, and they made their way out into the night again and onto the Comets' bus.  
  
********  
  
When they got back to the hotel, the Blade-Breakers found that their room was a little warmer.  
  
"Probably because Ronald boarded up the window," said Max, as he pulled on his pyjama top. He had warm blue ones that were slightly too big for him. Kenny looked around.  
  
"I still don't like this place," he said, putting a sock on. He didn't usually wear socks for bed, but it was cold and he felt the occasion called for it.  
  
"I'm sure we can make do!" said Rei, always the peacemaker, as he buttoned up the front of his pyjama top - which was black and white striped and made him look like a zebra - especially since he had black hair. In fact, he almost looked like a white tiger - bizarre or what?  
  
Tyson flopped onto his bed and pulled the pitiful blanket of a cover over his body - which was clothed in pyjamas with Beyblades on them.  
  
"The beds aren't exactly great. Or comfy. And the room's still cold. Cold, and dusty, and-"  
  
"Stop complaining," snapped Kai, also lying down on a cruddy looking bed. Kenny stared.  
  
"How do you expect to keep warm in a T-Shirt and shorts, Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't answer, but simply rolled over and hugged the covers around himself. Kenny sighed.  
  
"There are some people you just can't please. Anyway . . . Max, I guess we watch first tonight. These guys need a good rest. We shouldn't have gone outside again really, but hey, desperate times. Are you all feeling ok?"  
  
Rei gave him a thumbs up, even though he did look worn-out. Tyson mumbled a muffled "yeah" from under his covers. Kai didn't reply, but Kenny took that as a yes.  
  
"Good. Well Max, I guess I'll take the first two hours. I have some data to input into Dizzi anyway. I'll wake you up when it's your shift. Goodnight!"  
  
Max switched off the shabby light and scrambled gauchely into his bed. The light of Kenny's computer was not distracting, and the sound of his clicking keys was quite relaxing, and soon the Blade-Breakers had all dropped off to sleep.  
  
********  
  
"Max! Max, wake up!"  
  
Max found himself dragged roughly from a Beyblade arena where he had just battled and beaten Emily from the All-Stars, to a dark, misty room with Kenny shaking him wildly.  
  
"Burgh . . . whaa?"  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
Max opened his eyes wider, and got his vision back - you know what it's like first thing, when you wake up and everything is either cloudy or ten times bigger than it usually is - or both - and stared at Kenny, who looked frantic.  
  
"What is it, Chief?" he mused, not quite sounding out his words properly yet, so it was more like "Wha us uh shief?"  
  
"Listen!"  
  
The Chief's voice was thin and flustered. Max strained his ears, and listened hard, but could hear nothing in the dim stillness of the night.  
  
"What is it, Chief?" he repeated.  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
Max listened again, pausing and trying to breathe quietly, even though his heart was pounding hard in his chest, and suddenly, he heard a faint noise. It came from the hallway outside, and it sounded like footsteps, pacing back and forth about their door.  
  
Max stiffened. He felt the hairs on his back slowly rise, and his back actually tensed and straightened.  
  
"What should we do, Chief?" he whispered, barely audibly, to the Chief, who was shaking.  
  
"I don't know!" he hissed back, terrified.  
  
Max looked around. "Wake the others. Maybe they'll know what to do."  
  
Max dived over to Tyson's bed, almost fell over, and then shook Tyson gently.  
  
"Tyson, wake up,"  
  
Tyson groaned. "I want pancakes, Grandpa, pancakes!"  
  
He slurred this very noisily, and the footsteps outside the door stopped. Max's eyes widened, and his back arched. He could feel the hairs on his arms slowly rising in sheer terror.  
  
"Tyson, wake up! Quietly!"  
  
Tyson groggily opened his eyes, and was about to speak when Max put his hand over his mouth. Tyson focused in on him, feeling very bewildered.  
  
"Mmmfff, hungh?"  
  
Max removed his hand. "There's someone outside our room. Ssh!"  
  
Tyson sat up, apprehensive. "What?"  
  
The Chief crept over to Rei's bed, and shook him slowly. "Rei? Wake up, but don't make a noise."  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open, and they lit up, as his eyes were akin to those of tigers. His pupils contracted, showing he was startled, and he sat up brusquely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's . . . someone outside the room."  
  
Rei stared at the bottom of the door, where the light was seeping in from the hallway outside, and occasionally, if one looked hard enough, a pair of feet could be seen stepping by, then disappearing, and then appearing again. They stalked outside the room.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kenny shook awake Kai, who opened his eyes hazily. "Huh?"  
  
"Ssh, wake up."  
  
Kai sat up abruptly, and looked around.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered, sensing that the others wanted him to be quiet.  
  
Kenny explained the situation in a shaking voice. Kai's eyes slowly moved to the bottom of the door.  
  
"What do we do, guys?" asked Max, frightened. Tyson clenched a fist.  
  
"I say we go out and surprise him. I'm sure we can handle one guy," he said enthusiastically, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Depends what guy he is," said Rei wisely, "Could be a martial arts expert or something. An ambush is too risky. They only work when you know who you're dealing with."  
  
The Chief spotted the window. "Guys, we're only a little way from the floor - our room is one the first floor! If we can open the window, and.tie the bed sheets together or something, we can get out, come back in, tell Mrs Riley or Ronald what's going on, and they can help us."  
  
"I'm not sure I'd tell Ronald," said Kai, and the others instantly realised what he meant. He did seem like a suspicious character. "But I like the plan, Kenny. Everyone gather your sheets together. Tie them tight. Then someone open the window."  
  
They started work on the bed-sheets quietly, fingers tremulous, hands sweating cold sweat, scrabbling in the dark. Rei went to the window, and tried to open it.  
  
"Guys, I . . . can't open it! Ronald nailed it shut!"  
  
Tyson joined him at the window. "He's right, it's stuck pretty fast."  
  
The other guys joined them as Kenny tied the last knot in the sheets. They all began pulling at the board on the window, which was nailed on tight and was going to be a problem.  
  
"Guys, let's attack it!" Tyson suggested. Rei and Max pulled out their Blades along with Tyson and they prepared to launch them.  
  
"No, it's too noisy!" hissed Kai, but they had already launched. The Beyblades launched smoothly and noiselessly.  
  
"Too noisy, huh?" said Tyson smugly. He, Rei and Max sent their blades crashing into the window, and the board splintered. The glass behind the board shattered and crashed to the ground outside with an awful racket.  
  
The footsteps outside stopped, and then suddenly there was a loud thudding on the door. Someone was trying to punch it in, and it bowed and shuddered under each hammering thump.  
  
"Go!" yelled Kai, knowing there was no use being quiet anymore. "Get them out!"  
  
Kenny hurried to the window and threw out the sheets, tying one end to a sturdy looking curtain tieback - even though there were no curtains.  
  
"You first, Chief!" ordered Tyson, and the Chief nervously began to clamber down the lifeline to safety. Outside, there was a chill wind blowing and rain was still hammering down. It seemed to take him ages, but eventually the Chief reached the bottom.  
  
"It's freezing! But hurry! The bed-sheet rope seems sturdy and safe enough! Come on!"  
  
The banging on the door was getting louder and angrier. Max clambered out through the small hole they made in the window and slid down the rope slowly, trying not to get rope-burn off the material. He realised how cold it was and shivered.  
  
"Ok, next!"  
  
Kai and Rei had moved to the door, and were trying to stop it from caving in. It was getting more and more demanding.  
  
"Go on, Tyson!" said Rei through gritted teeth. "Go!"  
  
Tyson shook his head. "You first, Rei."  
  
Rei looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Go on, Rei, you're holding us up!"  
  
Rei, feeling as though he had no choice in the matter, edged away from the door, and made for the window.  
  
"Hurry, you guys," he said as he climbed out easily, like a cat, and swung down the rope as if it were a walk in the park.  
  
Kai looked at Tyson. "What's your game, Tyson?"  
  
Tyson grinned. "Go on, Kai, I'll tell you later."  
  
Kai looked guarded. "Be careful."  
  
Tyson nodded, and Kai, who had been leaning all his weight onto the door, slowly moved away from it. The banging seemed to have stopped.  
  
"Hurry!" insisted Tyson, removing his blade from his pocket. Kai reached the window, and had one leg out when there was a slam on the door and the whole thing collapsed in on them.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson, launching his blade. Dragoon immediately appeared, in all his might. He was a huge blue dragon, sparkling and illuminating the room with his incandescent blue luminosity.  
  
Tyson's plan had two advantages. Firstly, it gave Kai and Tyson a good view of their attacker. It was someone they hadn't come across before. Their mysterious attacker's face was cloaked and hooded and they could not see who it was. The attacker wore a thick cloak, and seemed thin and rather tall. However, whoever it was gave off bad vibes all round.  
  
The second good point of Tyson's plan was that his Beyblade could now stop their attacker. Dragoon went into a wild storm attack. The attacker was thrown backwards with a muffled grunt out of the room by the force of the mini whirlwind that was blowing in the room.  
  
"Yeah, Dragoon!" cheered Tyson, pumping his fist in the air; pleased his plan had been so successful. Kai grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we need to move. He'll be back!"  
  
Tyson's blade flew into his hand just as the attacker appeared at the door again. With a growl, the hooded figure began to advance forebodingly.  
  
"Move it!" cried Kai as he practically threw Tyson out of the window. Then, he himself slipped out and clambered down the rope, and both he and Tyson landed safely at the bottom.  
  
"He'll climb down!" cried Kenny, staring up at the window where the attacker was beginning to clamber out. Rei grinned and his eyes sparked.  
  
"Not while I'm around!"  
  
He launched his Driger swiftly, thinking fast, and Driger emerged, revealing the snow in a soft green hue. The tiger roared.  
  
"Tiger Claw, Driger!" commanded Rei, and Driger leaped forward, slashing at the homemade rope heatedly. The rope was sliced in half and the attacker was left clinging to the top sector of the line.  
  
"Nice work, guys," congratulated the Chief, who, although shaken, seemed to be acting quite calmly. Tyson was beaming with pride - his plan had really worked and he knew it. Then Max took another look at the dangling figure.  
  
"Let's go and tell somebody. We can't stay out here in the rain all night. It's too cold."  
  
The kids raced inside, their bare feet (or in Kenny's case, socked feet) freezing in the slushy wet snow. They ran to Mrs Riley's room, which they knew was located on the first floor, and barged through. The light inside was on anyway.  
  
Mrs Riley was lying in bed, wrapped in the covers. Ronald was sitting up on the bed next to her, fully clothed, and looking pretty cold.  
  
"Mrs Riley!" cried Tyson, startling the old woman and waking her up.  
  
"Wha - oh my! What is it?"  
  
"Someone tried to attack us, Mrs Riley!" explained the Chief slowly, so the poor thing could take it all in. "Whoever it was is trapped outside."  
  
"I have a feeling that whoever it was isn't trapped any more," said Rei, staring hard at Ronald, "Why are you dressed, Ronald?"  
  
Ronald looked startled, his boggy eyes darted around the room nervously and he avoided Rei's gaze.  
  
"I've been . . . at chess club . . . "he mumbled, his thick accent protruding. Rei scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, at this time of night? Be serious!"  
  
Ronald still didn't look up, and Rei glared. "You know what, guys, I think we've found our man."  
  
"Don't point fingers just yet, Rei," said Kai quietly, "You may be wrong."  
  
Rei bristled. "Sure, like the evidence doesn't point to this."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the four girls, Leanne, Tony, Jenna and lastly Rio appeared, looking out of breath, and clad only in their thin nightdresses. They must have been freezing.  
  
"We heard the noise . . . what's going on?"  
  
Max explained briefly what had happened. Mrs Riley was in a state.  
  
"My dears, I'm so sorry this has happened. I feel dreadful. I'll sort everything out in the morning. But for now, I'll move you to a different room, with a lock on the door. You must get to sleep - you all look tired."  
  
Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah . . . well, I guess I'm pretty bushed."  
  
"Ronald here will just get your things, boys," said Mrs Riley, and Ronald stood up, ready to get their belongings out of the trashed room. Max held up his hand.  
  
"No thanks, Ronald, we'll take them."  
  
Ronald sat down again, eyes on the floor, looking rather angry. Mrs Riley jumped out of bed and into her nightgown and she pulled on a pair of slippers.  
  
"Alright, you'll be in the room next to ours. It has a lock and we'll be right next door, won't we Ronald dear?"  
  
Tyson wrinkled his nose. "Fine, put us next to the main suspect."  
  
Mrs Riley didn't seem to hear. "Right, off you go, grab your things!"  
  
The boys, weary, turned to leave, when the girls suddenly smiled and blocked the doorway.  
  
"We'll get your things, guys! You look worn out!"  
  
The Chief smiled gratefully. "Thanks. That's really nice of you,"  
  
He then turned to the others. "Come on, bed for us. I told you three to get a good night's sleep! This isn't helping at all."  
  
"Leave the watch for tonight, Kenny," said Kai as he walked past, "What's happened has happened. If it is Ronald, I doubt he'll do anything else tonight. And if it was anyone else, they're long gone now. They won't come back just yet."  
  
"Good idea," agreed Max, who wasn't looking forwards to the idea of staying awake for another two hours, "I won't argue with that!"  
  
The girls appeared again, traipsing down the stairs laden with bags. Rio trailed behind the three other girls; a sullen expression on her face and the Breakers noticed that she wasn't carrying anything. Tyson rolled his eyes discreetly as the other three more helpful girls marched ahead of them into their new room.  
  
It was nicer than the old room. There wasn't so much dust anymore and the beds looked a little more like beds and a lot less like sheets of cardboard. The windows had curtains drawn across them. This room was also a little bigger so it wasn't such a squash. It didn't smell like sharpenings (in contrast to the other room), and, even though it could use a good cleaning, it was in general much nicer.  
  
Max grinned. "This is a little more like it!"  
  
Tyson nodded. "Yeah, dude, you're right. A lot nicer than the other room,"  
  
The girls dropped the heavy baggage to the floor, turned around and beamed.  
  
"Well, we're off! Goodnight, and we'll see you tomorrow,"  
  
With a brief goodbye, the girls left the room, and as soon as they were gone the Chief latched and locked the door. "Don't want to take any chances," he insisted.  
  
They were all very tired - what a traumatic day it had been! And it wasn't about to get any more peaceful - as they were interrupted, just after crawling into their beds - by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" called Tyson warily. A shrill voice answered. "Mrs Riley!"  
  
Max got up and opened the door, and Mrs Riley popped her head in. "Just came to say that Ronald went and checked outside, and he tells me that there is nobody there now. Whoever it was is long gone. Tomorrow I'll call the police and see if they can do anything to help."  
  
The boys thanked Mrs Riley and she wished them a safe night. Then, when she went, Max locked up the door again and got into bed, after switching off the light.  
  
One by one, the Blade-Breakers slowly dropped off to sleep, the events of the day taking their toll, and soon they were all deep in heavy slumber.  
  
********  
  
The Blade-Breakers woke late the next day, as they had all slept deeply and had woken naturally, not interrupted by anything. The Chief had been concerned that they had missed out on a lot of practise, and so, after a sickly breakfast of some form of rice, he forced them to go back out to where they had been - avoiding the ice, of course - and train in different ways. The weather had cleared considerably by the time they went out, but after an hour or so it started to rain heavy, ice-cold water down again. They insisted they practise, all keen to develop. They had a rigorous few hours of battling and working out, with Kenny neatly recording every bit of data he could find, and when they returned, cold and wet, to the hotel, the discovered the police waiting for them. However, they really weren't in the disposition for a grilling by the forces, and after a brief account given by Rei of what happened the night before, the officers left, promising they would look into the matter. The Blade-Breakers had trudged into their room, changed their clothes (Max had ventured into the shower, but had been scared out by a rat the size of a fat rabbit) and met up with the girls again, who, earlier that morning, had invited them to town again.  
  
At about six o clock they went to town, Tyson relishing in the sight, smell and taste of the food he ate. He had, once again, ordered the biggest order the people serving him had ever seen. After they ate, the group chatted and got on well, delving into each other's backgrounds and such. When the clock struck ten, the Chief admitted that they should get back - they would be rising early tomorrow and be spending their free day training. The girls understood, admitting that they too needed a lot of practise before the tournament, and they went back home.  
  
The Blade-Breakers got a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, and were up, bright and early and training in the snow the next day, the day before the tournament began.  
  
"That's coming along well, Tyson," Kenny commented after recording Tyson's attack strength, "Dragoon has really gotten a lot stronger! His defence has risen by a lot, and his speed has increased. You'll be tough to beat!"  
  
Dragoon spun into Tyson's hands and Tyson caught it and grinned. "Thanks, Chief!"  
  
The Chief then turned to Max. "Max, your attack is also getting a lot better! With that blade, and with such a high attack and defence, you'll be stiff competition at the tournament!"  
  
Max's blade Draciel ripped through a mound of snow and showered Max, who laughed. "Great, Chief!"  
  
"Rei," said Kenny, moving along the group, "Your defence is well up! Keep up the good work. Also, your attack has risen too, so well done. You've been training hard, and you have improved physically."  
  
Rei's eyes glinted as his Driger ricocheted and rebounded off a snapped tree trunk with great speed. "Alright, Driger!"  
  
"Kai," the Chief turned to Kai, "Your launch is much better; much more powerful. And Dranzer seems to be more powerful and quicker to respond to your commands, and the stamina of the blade has improved due to spinning in the heavy snow for so long. Congrats."  
  
Kai didn't bother to turn around from where he was preparing to launch his Dranzer, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Kenny sat down and began to type on Dizzi, who made an awed noise.  
  
Ooo, we are gonna be unstoppable at the tournament!" she said, scanning the data Kenny inputted. Tyson came over, panting, his breath ripping out in rags, and sat next to the Chief, and watched his fingers sweeping over the keyboard.  
  
"I can't wait," he said to Kenny. The Chief half grinned, still concentrating on his data.  
  
"Me neither, Tyson. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost five o clock, buddy. It's getting dark."  
  
"We should go back. I'm afraid we can't go to town tonight, either, because we need to go to bed early for tomorrow. All right?"  
  
The others agreed - Kenny's rules usually made sense. They packed up their training there, and, after a meal of fries (homemade by Mrs Riley - mmm.not) and burgers, they went and relaxed in their room.  
  
Tyson lay on his bed. "Where is the tournament tomorrow, Kenny?"  
  
Kenny was typing on Dizzi in a chair in the corner. "It's up on the mountains, Tyson. So we have to leave early. We're going by coach, and it's a three-hour drive, and we have to be there by ten in the morning. So we have to leave about six thirty, and we're getting up even earlier than that!"  
  
"What?" Rei sat up, shocked at having to rise so early. Then he groaned and lay back down on the bed. "Man, these early mornings are killing me!"  
  
"It won't be so bad, Rei," offered Max, "You won't be able to sleep much anyway! I know I won't! I'm way to excited to sleep."  
  
Max was a very hyperactive child - the others usually avoided giving him sugar whenever possible as he was so energetic. However, there were certain adrenaline rushes - ones brought on by exciting trips, tournaments, battles, etc - that couldn't be avoided and Max just had to wear himself out. They knew he would get little sleep and still be perky in the morning.  
  
Tyson lay down and pulled the covers about himself. "Guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Tyson?"  
  
"We're gonna rip it up tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Kenny switched off the light and clambered into bed, and they all slept - even Max. None of them noticed a hooded figure staring in at them from the window, where the curtains were drawn back and moonlight crept into the room. 


	5. New Lodgings

Chapter Five: New Lodgings  
  
The tournament morning dawned bright and early, and there was actually a bit of sun. Then it started to snow lightly, and it soon got cold. When the coach pulled up for them at six thirty five the next day, the Blade-Breakers were standing outside - well, all but one Blade-Breaker. As usual, Tyson was late. He tended to arrive at the last minute.  
  
"Where is he?" Kenny fretted, looking around himself, "We can't get on without him! You have to get on the coach as a team!"  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "He'll be here, late, but here."  
  
Tyson suddenly barged out of the door, clasping his cap in his hand and his Beyblade in his teeth.  
  
"Mff . . . mmumming!"  
  
Rei grinned. "I think he said 'coming'!"  
  
Kai scowled at Tyson. "Get a move on. We're about to leave."  
  
Tyson panted as he came up, pulling up his sock and twisting his cap onto his head, flattening his spiky hair in the process. "Sorry I'm late!" he said breathlessly, removing his Beyblade from his mouth, "I couldn't find my shoes!"  
  
"Couldn't lace them either, by the looks of it!"  
  
Tyson turned to the coach and saw Jenna, Leanne and Tony leaning out of the window. He looked at his shoes and saw the girls' point - his laces were untied and he looked ridiculous.  
  
"Oops!" he blushed. The Chief shook his head in exasperation. "That can wait. Quick, before we miss the coach."  
  
"Wait, my luggage!" yelled Tyson, realising he had not packed his baggage. Rei grinned. "We took the liberty of packing it ourselves - knowing you'd forget!"  
  
Tyson sighed in relief. "Phew!"  
  
Then, the Blade-Breakers clambered onto the bus, took their seats, and the bus revved up and chugged off slowly.  
  
********  
  
The trip up the precipitous mountains was lengthy and rocky. The driver had to take the corners slowly and carefully as the roads were thin and slippery and there were no fences or walls to stop the coach from falling. The snow had grown heavier and was falling fast, blurring the driver's vision and making the journey even slower. The road was very windy and the coach never exceeded twenty miles per hour.  
  
The Blade-Breakers sat reading, playing games, or talking about Beyblade. The only other team there was The Comets, and they were chatty and excited too. They discussed the other tournaments they had been in, and what they thought this one was going to be like. The only people who didn't really talk were Rio and Kai - surprise, surprise.  
  
After a three hour journey the more excited of the Blade-Breakers - Tyson and Max, that is - were getting jaded and were rigid with anticipation. When the coach finally pulled to a stop, they bounced off it, eager to see the stadium, the crowds, the teams they'd face.  
  
The coach pulled up in a parking lot filled with other coaches. Other Beyblade teams milled around - some practising, some meditating, some just chilling and relaxing. Before them was a huge, pale blue stadium, about five storeys high, and next to it was a glamorous looking hotel. Tyson was overwhelmed by the sheer size of it!  
  
"Cool!" he mouthed at Max, who nodded, his eyes wide. The girls seemed just as impressed, staring open mouthed out of the coach windows and at the building. On the front of the larger building, there was a sign saying 'Arctic Dome' in sparkling white letters - which were surprisingly clear against the white backdrop.  
  
"I sure can't wait to get in there!" said Rei, stepping off the coach after Tyson and Max had leaped off, "It looks amazing!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed the Chief, stepping off the coach, followed by Kai, and even he looked impressed. The Chief opened Dizzi up.  
  
"Ooo, Chief, look who's moving up in the world!"  
  
"Can it Dizzi, I can't help it if I've got better accommodation than you do."  
  
"Neither can I - you trapped me in here, remember?"  
  
The Chief snapped Dizzi shut, not wanting to get into the old argument again.  
  
"Ok guys, let's go register. We need to sign in."  
  
The Blade-Breakers made their way across the huge parking lot, still awed by the scenery. There was every type of Beyblader here, Tyson was sure. He thought about how awesome the tournament was going to be when he stepped through the door of the Hotel Arctic.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
Inside was just as extraordinary. The whole place was decorated in blue and white, and there was a luxurious looking reception desk to their right. There were stairs leading up ahead of them, which were brown with gold banisters, and there was a door to their left.  
  
The Chief went up to the reception desk. "Hi. We're the Blade- Breakers."  
  
An attractive young girl at the reception desk smiled at him. "Hold on, let me look for your name," she flicked through some pages on a clipboard until she found their name, her silky light brown hair falling into her soft, coffee brown eyes, "Ah, here we go. The Blade-Breakers. Welcome. We hope you enjoy your stay here. Rest assured that you will receive the best treatment here at the Hotel Arctic, and, on behalf of the whole hotel staff, I'd like to wish you good luck in the tournament."  
  
Tyson grinned. "Thanks, Miss."  
  
The girl giggled. "Please, call me Janine. Now, I need the Team Leader to sign you all in here . . . and here . . . and then I'll find out which one of the hotel staff is assigned to looking after you. Each team gets their own personal service."  
  
Kai stepped forward, took the pen that Janine held out to him, and began to write on the forms she handed him. Janine stared at him, for a moment forgetting that she had a job to do, and when he looked up at her and gave her the pen and forms back, their eyes met and she looked away diffidently.  
  
"Well . . . let me see," she said, fiddling with a strand of hair, "Um . . . who will be staffing you? Um . . . " she flipped through some more sheets underneath the desk, "Oh, it's Danny . . . hey Danny?"  
  
A young man of about twenty stepped out from a through room behind the reception desk as she called him. He had spiky brown hair with jagged blond streaks in it, and he wore a badge reading 'supervisor'. Janine went and talked with him very quietly and briskly for a second, before returning, smiling affably.  
  
"My mistake. Looks like it's me who's staffing you! Just give me a minute, and I'll go get your bags and then show you to your room!"  
  
She stepped out from behind the reception desk, clothed in a blue and white uniform consisting of trousers and a blouse and blazer. She was only young - sixteen at the very most - with pale skin and a slim figure. She spoke perfect English - she almost sounded like she was American.  
  
"We'll help you with the bags, Janine," called Tyson, and she turned around.  
  
"That's alright! It's my job!"  
  
"No, we'll help," said Max cheerily, "There's a lot of stuff."  
  
Janine smiled gratefully. "Alright. Thank you."  
  
The Blade-Breakers followed Janine out of the hotel Arctic and across to the parking lot. Rei pointed out their coach and she spoke to the driver.  
  
"Hello again, Jeff!"  
  
"Hi there Janine. Good weather, huh?"  
  
Janine smiled and then Jeff the driver opened the luggage compartment. Janine began to look for their bags.  
  
"Um . . . ah, this one belongs to . . . Kenny. Kenny?"  
  
The Chief took his bag from her, looking a little startled by Janine's willingness to serve. She rooted through the baggage in the coach, searching for all of their bags. Tyson offered to help but she insisted she was fine.  
  
"This one is . . . um . . . it says Rio. I take it none of you are Rio."  
  
She continued to root, pulling out bag after bag. The Blade-Breakers were a little amused. They had never felt so important before.  
  
"Kai. Which one of you is Kai?"  
  
She stood up, nearly banging her head on the door of the compartment when she saw whose bag it was.  
  
"I . . . like . . . I like your bag," she said coyly as he took his bag out her hands. The others expected Kai to mock her or at least scowl at her or something - they were used to this by now - but he simply nodded and moved away.  
  
"Not even a glare!" whispered Tyson to Max, "Weird!"  
  
Once Janine had finished with all of the bags she shut the luggage compartment, threw the keys to Jeff and led them back into the hotel.  
  
"Do you like the hotel, Blade-Breakers?"  
  
Max nodded. "I love it, Miss Janine. I can't wait to see the room!"  
  
"You think this place is cool," she said, "just wait till you see the Dome! It's fantastic!"  
  
Tyson felt like he was going to explode. "When can we see it?"  
  
"You have to wait until the opening ceremony," Janine said, going behind the reception desk again, "and that's this afternoon. It's when you meet your opponents!"  
  
She bent down, rummaged in a drawer, and then popped back up again, slapping two silver keys on the desk.  
  
"Keys to your room. These two are for you. I have to keep a spare one. If you need it come and find me. Breakfast is at eight, lunch at twelve-thirty, and dinner is at five-thirty. Don't be late, or you'll have to order it on room service, and that is pretty expensive."  
  
"Thanks, Janine," said Rei decently, "Can we see our room now?"  
  
Janine came from behind the desk. "Sure - oh wait ! One more thing!"  
  
She looked uneasily at the Blade-Breakers, and the contented atmosphere almost immediately broke. "I . . . I have to take your blades."  
  
"What?!?" cried Tyson, instantaneously distrustful, "No way!"  
  
Janine looked very apologetic. "I'm sorry, but it's company procedure. You aren't allowed your Beyblades in between matches!"  
  
"But isn't that what Beyblading is about?" asked Max, puzzled, "improving your blade? How do we practice if we don't have our blades?"  
  
"Well," explained Janine, "This tournament isn't just about your blades. We wanted to make it just as much about the player - more so if possible. So we adapted it. You're the one who has to improve yourself to defeat your opponents, not the Beyblade."  
  
The Blade-Breakers looked dismayed.  
  
"This is weird," said Rei, looking at his Driger in his hand. He didn't much feel like parting with it, even for a little while. Each Breaker felt the same. Their blades were their partners, their companions, and, with the whole 'photograph' incident still fresh in their minds, they didn't feel like letting their blades out of their sight for one minute.  
  
Janine looked upset. "I'm sorry about this. If you don't hand over your blades, you can't compete."  
  
There was a short silence, each Blade-Breaker looking at their blade.  
  
"We'll compete alright," said Kai suddenly, handing Janine his Beyblade. She took it, stunned. It was the first time she had heard Kai speak.  
  
"Th - thank you, Kai."  
  
"Look after my Dranzer," he said directly, gravely; staring at Janine straight in the eyes, "I'm trusting it to you."  
  
Janine looked down at the red and blue blade in her hands. "I'll take good care of your blade. I promise. I'm the only person who has the key to the Beyblade safe."  
  
Kai nodded and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. The other members of the team, surprised as they were, followed Kai's example, and, feeling they could trust Janine, grudgingly gave her their blades. Tyson felt completely wrong, but he did it anyway.  
  
Just keep an eye on them, Janine," he said, "There's been a lot happening recently, so watch our blades carefully."  
  
Janine nodded enthusiastically as she put their Beyblades in a small metal safe and locked them away in a cupboard underneath the reception desk. She then smiled brightly, and now that the previous tension was over, they were all eager to see their room. Janine picked up three bags and began to make her way upstairs.  
  
"You'll have two rooms, and if you like you can use one for storing clothes and luggage and so on, and the other for sleeping, relaxing, and whatever you feel like, really," Janine said as she led them up the lavish looking stairs and onto a swish corridor, which was again blue and white with luxurious wooden flooring and velvet cream curtains. The Blade- Breakers felt very important. Tyson gaped at all of the stylish looking pictures and decorations on the walls, which were flat and a clear shade of sky blue.  
  
"Or of course you could just split up if you liked - it's up to you," Janine continued, stopping at a white door with a gold handle and taking out the required key.  
  
"Well, here it is," she said, opening the door wide as so to give the Blade-Breakers a good view. They gasped.  
  
"Well this is more like it!" said Tyson, putting his hands on his hips. The room was stunning. There were five comfy looking beds, each with a duvet and an extra blanket at the bottom, and there were three closets, each walk-in wardrobes. There was a blue sofa in one of the corners of the room, and opposite was a cable ready TV. There were pictures on the wall, and sophisticated looking vases of flowers placed in various spots around the room. There was a huge window, with a balcony, overlooking the front of the hotel and giving them a beautiful view of the peaceful mountains.  
  
"Wow," said Kenny in awe as he walked into the room. Tyson bounced in, flung off his socks and shoes and began to ruffle his toes on the huge cream rug in the middle of the room. Rei placed his hand over his face, embarrassed. That was just not how to behave.  
  
Janine giggled, amused by Tyson's antics, and watched as Max and the Chief joined him, testing out everything in the new room. Max almost got lost in one of the wardrobes - even though it had a light inside and everything - it was just enormous! There was an en suite bathroom too, so the guys didn't have to trudge down the hallway if they needed the bathroom in the night.  
  
Rei and Kai went and saw the other room - just as marvelous. Everything was clean and tidy - there were even mints on their pillows.  
  
"How's about you and I share this room, Kai?" asked Rei tentatively, "And leave those three to have the other room?"  
  
Kai looked at him, thought, and then nodded. "Yeah, ok."  
  
Janine looked pleased. "You like your rooms?"  
  
"Like is an understatement," said Rei, his face glowing, "They're excellent!"  
  
Janine smiled gleefully. "Good. Well, I'll just take these cases to the other room. You're just opposite each other in the hallway, so there should be no problems finding each other. Settle in and I'll bring you your bags in a moment."  
  
She disappeared and shut the door. Rei examined the room with interest, and Kai lay down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. It wasn't long before Tyson and Max burst in.  
  
"Wow, guys, isn't this amazing! It's just a little bit better than the other place, don't you think?"  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "I know it's amazing, Tyson, and I bet you can't wait to go explore - but put your shoes on before you go anywhere else."  
  
Tyson looked down at his bare feet and Max did the same. "Shucks, Rei! Come explore! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Nah, I've gotta unpack my bags."  
  
Tyson pouted. "Fine. But don't complain to me when you don't know your way around. We're off to explore. Coming, Kai?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, and then he and Max left the room, banging the door behind them. When the door opened again in two seconds, Rei sighed, exasperated. But it was actually Janine with their bags. She placed them just inside the room.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, just call the reception desk. The number's by the phone, which is over there next to the TV. Feel free to ask for anything you like."  
  
She was about to shut the door and leave. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot! The opening ceremony starts at three this afternoon. Don't miss it - it's your chance to size up the opposition!"  
  
Rei nodded in thanks, and Janine left, giving Kai a timid glimpse as she left. He looked at her for a moment and then looked away again, and stared out of the window. Janine glanced at the floor and shut the door quietly.  
  
Rei sat down. "This sure is the life, huh Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't respond, and Rei sighed.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson, Max and Kenny were up on the next floor, exploring vigorously. The whole hotel was just as impressive as their rooms were. They discovered that the Comets were on the floor above them, and they also found the dining hall, which Tyson seemed to like the look of greatly. The Chief laughed as Tyson suggested they try and bribe the cooks to bring them food at two a.m.  
  
"Not likely, Tyson, but it's a good idea nonetheless!"  
  
Max giggled too. Then he looked up. "What's on the other two floors?"  
  
Dizzi, who was being carried in Kenny's hands, bleeped. "It's a major sports facility. There's a swimming pool, an indoor ski ramp, a Jacuzzi, a basketball court, a tennis and badminton court, a skate ramp, a running track, and trampolines."  
  
"WOAH!!!" cried Max, eager to go upstairs. Kenny held out his hand.  
  
"Hold it, Max. The facilities - well, all except the Jacuzzi - aren't open until after the opening ceremonies. You'll have to wait."  
  
Max was downcast. "Darn. Oh well, there's still plenty to explore."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tyson, "I still wanna see the stadium!"  
  
"Nope, that's off limits till this afternoon too."  
  
Now Tyson was disappointed. "For real?"  
  
"Yes - but the ceremony is at three, so you don't have long to wait. It's almost twelve now."  
  
"Yeah, and food is at twelve thirty!" cried Tyson, his spirits lifting once again. Max laughed.  
  
"Nothing can keep you in a bad mood when food is involved, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson grinned. "Yeah, well, you can't beat food!"  
  
********  
  
The Blade-Breakers met up at lunch. They were all impressed by the massive dining room, which was filled with lengthy brown tables. There were huge windows along the left and right walls, and the sun from outside shone in and glistened on the silver that was neatly laid out at each table. There were chandeliers and tables with vases of roses on them, and there were light blue tablecloths with a creamy edge.  
  
"I don't feel like I should even be allowed in here!" said Max as he walked in through the big double doors. Rei laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of a step up from the last dump we stayed in!"  
  
"True!" said the Chief, looking around in awe. Dizzi, who he had brought with him, bleeped.  
  
"Very classy, Chief! Buy me a drink, would ya?"  
  
The Chief smirked. "Yeah right. Be quiet, Dizzi!"  
  
"Fine then. If anyone wants me, I'll be in my A: drive!"  
  
Kenny closed his laptop and looked around. "Well, let's eat!"  
  
The Blade-Breakers took a seat next to Comets (Rei looked embarrassed when Leanne waved a shy hand) and began to talk immediately. The Comets seemed just as impressed with their new accommodation. They were also joined by a few of the hotel staff - who had heard of the Blade-Breakers and wanted to speak to them. Janine was amongst them.  
  
"So, you're the Beybladers. It's an honour to meet you!" One of the hotel staff said.  
  
Tyson, halfway through tearing some meat off a turkey leg with his teeth, blushed. "Yup! Pleasure to . . . eat . . . sorry . . . meet . . . you!"  
  
The man laughed. "You're a character, Tyson. You all are. I watched you on TV."  
  
"Cool," said Max, almost dropping a bit of salad down his dungarees. "You like Beyblading?"  
  
"Love it! Wish I had my own one-day! I'd sure love a Bit-Beast!"  
  
"Take me!" Dizzi bleeped from on the Chief's knees, "He's keeping me cooped!"  
  
The man laughed again. "By the way, I'm Mr Neilson. Call me Giorgio if you like. I'm one of the staff managers here."  
  
Giorgio then busied himself in eating his salad - a tall, straight- faced man with jet-black hair and deep, inset eyes that stood out against his pale skin.  
  
"And you're the Comets," said another of the staff, "I've heard stories. Rumor has it you're all amazing!"  
  
"Ah well, only rumors, huh?" said the Chief, grinning at Tony, who laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but no smoke without a fire!"  
  
"Touché!"  
  
They all laughed, and the amusing conversation was kept up through lunch. There were three courses! There was a soup starter, a kind of buffet salad for main course, and then cake for desert. Tyson had never been happier, and he stated so when he finished his chocolate cake off.  
  
"You mean you're happier than when we won the Asian tournament?" said Max curiously. Giorgio looked up.  
  
"Oh, I saw that one! Rei, you fought your old rivals, huh? Bet that was tough!"  
  
"Yeah, but we're friends again now. We made up," said Rei in between forkfuls of cake, and for a moment his thought drifted to Mariah, and he almost smiled. Giorgio nodded.  
  
"Still, it made for some interesting viewing, huh?"  
  
He had a point. Then, as waiters and waitresses came and cleared up, Tyson stood.  
  
"Well, we got two hours to kill. I say we go to the Jacuzzi. Apparently it's huge!"  
  
Max looked excited. "Can we? I haven't had a nice hot soak for ages! It's sooooooooo relaxing!"  
  
Kai stood. "Fine. Whatever you want. But be ready to work later. We need to train up."  
  
The Chief nodded. "Kai is right. We still have serious training to do - but an hour in the hot tub won't harm any of us!"  
  
"Let's go then!" said Rei eagerly. The Comets stood up too.  
  
"We'll come as well. We've been training really hard too, and we feel we need a break!" (Rei tried not to show his annoyance when Leanne pouted really stupidly at him. He thought it was best not to say that she looked like a duck. He had a feeling his hot tub trip might not be so relaxing after all . . . ) 


	6. Thoughts and Feelings

Chapter Six: Thoughts and feelings (thoughts are in ~)  
  
After ten minutes, the two groups met in the Jacuzzi room. It was huge after all, with a very high ceiling and little air vents that could be opened if necessary. The Jacuzzi itself was large and steamy, as was the air around them. In fact it was so steamy they could barely see. There was no one else in there - apparently they were the only ones with the idea of a relaxing trip to the hot tub. The hot tub was oddly divided - there was a very shallow part where one could wade in, and there was a deep part with a wall for relaxing on.  
  
The Blade-Breakers were the first there, and they all got into the deliciously hot water together. After the first tingling sensation wore off, the heat spread up their bodies and they all relaxed.  
  
Tyson half sat/half lay at the edge of the hot tub, his tanned arms spread over the side. Max and Kai did the same, leaning their arms on the edge behind them, both with their eyes closed and their hair flopping in their faces. Rei and the Chief sat on the floor in the shallow end, lying down if they got cold and letting the water swamp them for a moment before getting back up again. Then the girls entered.  
  
Tyson's eyes nearly popped out of his head. They were all in little bikinis, and they laughed at the boy's stunned faces. Rio, looking good in a black bikini, seemed to be uninterested as usual. But the other three - Jenna in lilac, Tony in yellow and red and Leanne in pink - looked happy and giggled at the boys.  
  
"No matter how good she looks in that bikini," thought Rei, amused, "she has still got to be the most annoying girl I've ever met!"  
  
He laughed quietly to himself and lay down again, letting the hot water sweep over his sleek body. Strangely enough he had left his wristbands on. But otherwise he wore a pair of deep green swimming shorts, which, for once, revealed his elongated, slender legs. The hot water lapped over his toned chest and he smiled. Leanne's stomach whirred and she batted her eyelashes over-dramatically - even though, I'll have to be honest - Rei was lookin' mighty fine! Jenna waved at the Chief, who looked amusing in yellow swimming trunks. They almost looked too big for him he was so tiny! He looked just as small in trunks as he did in normal clothing. He couldn't see her wave as he didn't have his glasses on, and so Jenna contented herself with a "Hey Chief!" from the side of the Jacuzzi. Kenny cottoned on and grinned back at her - even though it kind of looked like he was smiling at the wall.  
  
Leanne and Jenna waded in and lay next to Rei and the Chief, while Rio and Tony lowered themselves into the deeper end. Tyson, clad in red trunks, waved. "Hiya!"  
  
Rio didn't respond, but Tony, who seemed like the most down to earth of the girls (in fact, she seemed a bit tomboyish), grinned. "Hey, Tyson. Lookin' good!"  
  
"Don't tell him that," said Max good-naturedly, who, out of interest, wore blue-green trunks, "He'll get a swollen head! It's big enough as it is!"  
  
Tony laughed. "Yeah, Tyson, I'm surprised that you can even fit your cap on over it sometimes!"  
  
She noted that Tyson looked strange without his cap - with his long, dark grey bangs of hair hanging down loosely. He looked quite nice with his suntanned chest on show and all. Max, too, looked odd, without his trademark orange dungarees and green T-Shirt underneath. Not that she was complaining - both looked quite good actually. But Tony wasn't a girly-girl and soon she was talking about Beyblading and how hers got stuck up a tree once.  
  
The door to the room shut, and the room was just getting steamy again when the door opened again and the air cleared. This time it was actually Janine who popped her head in through the heavy door.  
  
"Hi . . . I had some free time, so . . . "  
  
Her eyes immediately sought out Kai, who hadn't moved from resting at the deep end of the Jacuzzi. She could see that he was wearing a pair of white trunks (obviously the material that doesn't go transparent when it gets wet . . . and a good thing too, you sick minded girlie perverts!), and she could see his legs underneath the water. His head was back on the side of the hot tub, his hair was all floppy and his eyes were closed, his muscles were all on show, and Janine thought he looked positively marvelous - who wouldn't? She got that ludicrous song playing through her head; "Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb, and baby you can turn me-"  
  
He suddenly looked up at her when he realized she was staring at him, (she was thankful she hadn't started dancing or anything really stupid like that) and then she made her way over to him.  
  
Janine's jaw nearly fell off as she got closer to him and she saw his chest, which was slightly pulled upwards because of the drawn back position of his arms. However, she composed herself - looking lovely in a bronze colored swimming costume, which made her legs look even longer and smoother - and made sure any stupid songs were eradicated completely from her head. She was slightly older than the girls in the Comets and so she had a slightly fuller body. She stood above Kai, who looked up at her face.  
  
She smiled. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She slid in, trying to be as graceful as she could (and narrowly avoiding slipping on a wet tile). Once the first heat and tingles had disappeared she sighed and put her arms back on the side too.  
  
"So, Kai, looking forward to the ceremony this afternoon?"  
  
"More interested in starting the Beyblading, but . . . I guess it's good to see who we're facing."  
  
"You'll love the Dome. It's amazing."  
  
Kai didn't respond. Meanwhile, Tyson and Max were conversing with Tony about roller-blading.  
  
"I swear it, he fell right down the hill, didn't you, Tyson? Landed on his butt, too!"  
  
"Yeah, well . . . it's not like I didn't mean to do it. I was try'na make you feel better about your bad skating abilities, Max!"  
  
" . . . Yeah, right."  
Tony laughed. "When I got my first pair of roller-blades, I attached my Beyblade to a string on the bottom of the skates, and pulled it along with me! Needless to say, the blade went to the repair shop that night!"  
  
Tyson laughed. "I'm not surprised!"  
  
Over in the shallow, Rei and Kenny were relaxing and listening to Jenna. Leanne was all googly-eyed and stared at Rei - who consequently tried his best to take no notice. The steam around them was rising and the air was misted. The room was hot, pleasant and relaxing, and both bladers and hotel worker felt they were getting a good and well deserved rest.  
  
Janine laid back, her head resting on the side of the Jacuzzi, and closed her eyes blissfully. The steam and the hot air made her head clear, and her tense, busy muscles relaxed. The soft blanket of sleep began to envelop her - and then she unexpectedly felt the waters next to her rupture. She opened her eyes with a jolt and sat up, to find that Kai had stood up, and was out of the Jacuzzi and making his way towards the exit, a towel wrapped around his waist. She half turned.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
He stopped and looked around, water running slowly down the side of his face and his body. Little droplets splashed onto the tiled floor beneath him, some reflecting the light and flashing spectrums in her eyes. For a moment, Janine thought she almost saw a look of longing, of a want for company. But then it was gone as quickly as it came, and Kai turned around and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Janine was confused. She had actually thought Kai was enjoying her company. Then suddenly he upped and left.  
  
"And what was with that look he gave me?" she thought intently, chewing on her bottom lip as she often did when deep in thought. Rio, who had been silent since she came in, spoke.  
  
"I don't know why you're bothering. He's not the type of guy that will be interested."  
  
"Yes," mused Janine, still thoughtful, "but why?"  
  
********  
  
Kai stepped out of the shower; a towel wrapped around his body, and stood in the bathroom for a moment, water trickling off him. Slowly, he rubbed himself dry, moving the cloth over his naked skin softly, still in thought. He looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror, and then went back to his room once he was dry. His brow was furrowed - something played on his mind. As he rummaged around in his bag for his clothes, he realized he was confused. Then his thoughts flicked back to Janine, and in his mind he viewed the short times he had seen her. When their eyes had met at the desk, when he had given her his blade, when they had been at lunch and finally in the Jacuzzi. He couldn't actually take his mind off her. He had thought, when he had given away his Dranzer blade for a while, he wouldn't be able to take his mind off that. But he was preoccupied.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled on his baggy combats, realising he was being silly. People like him had no time for feeling, no need for closeness and happiness - no need for love. He was a loner. He had no need of others, not on his solitary, forlorn road. To be alone, lost, was his destiny, and he had been perfectly happy with his destiny until she had appeared.  
  
"No," he thought, "even before that it's different. Ever since I've known the Blade-Breakers. They've changed it all around."  
  
His black top on, he pulled his metal wristbands around his forearms and began to clip them into place.  
  
"If I'm a loner," he thought, "then why are people with me? Why am I with them? If it's my destiny to be alone - which I always thought - why do I feel so much better when I'm with others? With them . . . with her?"  
  
The metal wristbands were attached, and Kai sat down heavily on the bed. He felt the desperate need to plunge his head into his hands, but he restrained from it. And with that restraint, his grandfather's words came flowing into his head:  
  
~You are alone, Kai. You have a mission. They left you . . . they all left you. Live with that. Bear the pain as a reminder of your mission. Lonely you must be, for it is your path. No one wants you - they never did. That shows your destiny. Your true destiny. Remember this, Kai; you alone are the phoenix. You alone are the fighter. If you travel your lonely road you will be victorious. If not you will perish. Remember your mother, your father. Gone are they now - which is a constant reminder of your destiny. Never forget, Kai. Lonely you must be, and lonely you will be. Be close to no one else again. It is better to have never been found than to have been discovered and lost, Kai. Eliminate the pain of their feelings, and concentrate on your own. This way you are sure to succeed. And never forget your mission. You must complete it - alone. Alone in the dark.~  
  
A flame flared inside Kai, an angry, fierce fire when he thought. His fists clenched and shook, his grandfather's words striking a new passion and vigor into his heart. He was about to stand, previous thoughts washed away by this flow of tyrannous onslaught - when Janine flashed into his mind again. Suddenly the fire was quenched, the anger was dust, and Kai was helpless again. Something - someone - inside him, deep, deep inside - whispered that he was not alone, that people wanted to be with him.  
  
"If that's the case," he spoke softly, "where are my parents? Why am I alone if it's not meant to be? Why . . . am I lost?"  
  
Nobody answered, not even himself, and he sighed again, and for some strange reason he longed for the company of a friend, a teammate, anyone who would help him to understand. 


	7. Pressure Mounting

Chapter Seven: Pressure Mounting  
  
Tyson woke up, awakened by the vigorous shaking of Rei.  
  
"Tyson! Wake up! We fell asleep! The ceremony starts in ten minutes!"  
  
Tyson opened his eyes sleepily, and slowly what Rei had hissed sunk into place. "WHAT???"  
  
He jumped up, splashing water everywhere. His skin had wrinkled and his fingers looked like peachy prunes. He felt too hot. The girls had gone and he, Rei, Max and the Chief were alone.  
  
"Oh no! Let's fly, guys!"  
  
He scrambled out of the water gracelessly, and, without even grabbing a towel to cover himself, he dashed up the hallway and flung himself down the stairs, hurtling at top speed to his room. Rei, Max and the Chief weren't far behind.  
  
People stared at them as they flew down the hallway, leaving wet footprints behind them. Tyson, Max and the Chief ran into their room and slammed the door quickly. Rei bolted into his room rapidly and began to rummage about by his bed, rooting through a pile of folded clothes and flinging them about in exasperation.  
  
"Man, we are late!"  
  
"Hurry it up. We've got five minutes left."  
  
Rei growled, watching as Kai just sat there on his bed. "A little help?"  
  
"You'll be fine if you hurry up."  
  
Rei sighed, frustrated, as he pulled on his trousers over his still wet legs. He almost fell over in his rush, and then the door swung open. It was Tyson, Max and Kenny. Tyson's cap was hanging off and his shoes were on the wrong feet, Max wasn't buttoned up properly in the dungaree area and Kenny was missing his laptop and his tie.  
  
"Hurry Rei!" cried Tyson as Rei fell onto his bed, attempting valiantly to squeeze on his shoe. Then Tyson saw Kai.  
  
"How long have you been here, Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't reply. Tyson bristled.  
  
"So you've been out and you didn't even bother to come and get us?"  
  
Again, no reply. Tyson lost it.  
  
"Ok, Kai, if we miss the ceremony, it's your fault."  
  
Kai stood up. "Calm down Tyson. It's not my fault you guys fell asleep. And it's not my responsibility to do everything for you guys - including telling the time. Thirdly, I have other things on my mind and I really don't have time to care for you."  
  
Tyson growled. "Would it kill you to be nice for once?"  
  
Kenny pulled at his sleeve. "We don't have time for this . . . "  
  
But Tyson was on a roll. "Where do you think you get off, acting like you aren't even part of this team? Like it or not, Kai, and believe me, it's definitely the not part - we're stuck together. You could have just told us when to get out! It wouldn't have harmed you!"  
  
"Since when is it my responsibility to do everything for you, Tyson? You're old enough, and, believe it or not, smart enough, to do that yourself. So can it."  
  
Tyson practically detonated, even though Rei was ready and waiting to go.  
  
"You jerk, Kai! You think you're so tough! I can't stand you! You'd think being nice was a crime in your book! The only crime is that you're on this trip with us! Maybe you should just go back home! It's not like we want you here! Then again, I doubt you're even wanted at home! What mother could stand having you around to remind her of the mistake she made when she gave birth to you? I'm sick of you, Kai! I think we all are!"  
  
There was a hush. Max, Kenny and Rei stared open mouthed at Tyson, who was slightly redder in the face and was fuming. They had the feeling he had crossed way over the line. Then they looked at Kai, feeling tense. The air was heavy between them.  
  
For a moment his eyes narrowed, his pupils like slits boring down on Tyson. His hands shook, the clenched fists shaking by his sides. The muscles in his arms tensed, and he grit his teeth. His eyebrows lowered and he looked as though he was ready to knock Tyson through the roof. Then suddenly, the anger seemed to drain down an unknown source, away from him. His eyes sank to the floor. His muscles relaxed a little, yet his fists remained clenched. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Tyson wondered what was going on, and then Kai turned sharply on his heel and walked into the nearby en suite bathroom, his scarf trailing stiffly behind him, and he slammed the door.  
  
Tyson stared. "Ok, guys, I was expecting a good pummeling - or at least for Kai to say something back. I can't believe that just happened."  
  
But the group looked at Tyson a little irately.  
  
"You stepped over the line, Tyson, you really did."  
  
"I have to say there was no call for all that."  
  
"And Kai did have a point - it's not his job to look after us."  
  
Tyson gawped at them, appalled that they were taking his enemy's side. Then, his better nature swept over him. He was generous, Tyson, and always ready to admit when he was wrong.  
  
"I guess he had a point. It isn't his job. But he didn't have to be so darned smug about it."  
  
"Why d'ya think he didn't say anything?" asked the Chief. Rei shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we should find out?"  
  
"But the ceremony . . . "  
  
"Which is more important?" asked Max hotly. He had felt particularly sorry for Kai during the argument - even though this was unusual. He tended to agree with Tyson on most issues.  
  
"We can't miss the ceremony!" insisted the Chief pleadingly. Max gave in.  
  
"Fine. You three go to the ceremony and I'll find out what's going on with Kai. I don't mind."  
  
"You sure are taking his side, Max," said Tyson, if not a little sullenly. Max looked apologetic but then clarified himself.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I'm starting to understand him."  
  
"Good luck, Max," said Rei, with his proverbial thumbs up. "I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes now."  
  
Max grinned resolutely. "Leave it to me!"  
  
The Chief grinned. "I'll record the whole thing with Dizzi when I get her from my room in a second. Then you two can watch it later - if you want to."  
  
"Thanks Chief!"  
  
Rei and Kenny left, and Tyson followed, looking remorseful. "Sorry Max,"  
  
Max beamed cheekily. "That's ok. I don't mind. Besides, you didn't mean it! You're just a hot head!"  
  
Tyson would have retorted fierily but he checked himself just in time and waved to Max as he pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
********  
  
Max turned towards the en suite bathroom, with its white door with a gold plated shiny handle. He realized he was shaking.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" he thought as he reached for the handle. But courage got the better of him - and besides, he was worried about Kai, and trusted that Kai wouldn't hurt him. Max had a way of communicating with people. He was confident he would be fine.  
  
His shakes disappearing a little, he slowly opened the door. The en suite bathroom was big, with a white bath, a white shower, and gleaming white toilet and sink. Kai was gripping the sink angrily, his arms straightened as he was leaning forwards against it, his knuckles ebony with the pressure he was clenching the sink with. As Max entered he looked up sharply.  
  
"Um, hey Kai, " said Max tentatively as he approached the sink, feeling as though he were approaching some sort of untamed, wild beast.  
  
"Why d'you walk out?"  
  
"I had to. I almost hit him."  
  
Kai looked away again, and then spoke softly, sadly.  
  
"You should go to the ceremony, Max. Don't bother staying here."  
  
Max gave Kai a thumbs up. "That's alright, Kai. To be honest, I can watch it later off Dizzi."  
  
He got no response, and Max sat down on the edge of the bath. He noticed how Kai's arms were now tense, even though they hadn't been when he had left the room.  
  
"Kai, d'you wanna tell me what happened in there? Are you alright?"  
  
He heard Kai sigh, and then watched as he turned around so he was facing Max but still leaning on the sink, backwards this time.  
  
"Why are you here, Max?"  
  
Max was surprised. "To . . . well, to see if you're ok and to talk to you."  
  
"I'm not a nutcase, Max."  
  
"Sorry. But something's wrong. What is it? You can trust me!"  
  
Kai sighed again, a deep, troubled sigh. "I doubt you'd be interested. Like Tyson said, maybe I should just go back home. I seem to be of no use on this stupid trip. No . . . no use anywhere."  
  
He slowly walked past Max, who sat stunned on the edge of the bathtub. Kai exited the en suite and went into the bedroom, and sat on his bed. Max followed.  
  
"Kai, you know not to listen to Tyson. He doesn't mean the things he said."  
  
Kai still didn't say anything - he just pressed his knuckles together and stared at the floor. Max sat down on the other bed.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, Kai, you saved Rei and Tyson. I wouldn't say you've been of no use, not at all!"  
  
Still nothing, but Max thought he knew what was wrong. His mind whirred as he tried to think of ways to say what he knew without endangering his life - or his front teeth, at least.  
  
"I know how I'd feel if Tyson said those things to me when my parents were dead," he said bluntly, feeling it was best not to prolong the inevitable.  
  
Kai looked up, immensely startled. "How . . . "  
  
"My dad used to know your dad. Weird, huh?"  
  
Kai was silent. Suddenly a great pressure, a great weight, seemed to disappear from his mind, be lifted off his heavy shoulders. He had never discussed this before with anyone but his grandfather. It was a worry he'd born alone.  
  
"Kai? I just wanna say that Tyson's wrong."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"He was wrong to say those things. They were down right mean. And we do need you on this trip. We're all part of a team, and we all contribute - where would we be without your advice?"  
  
Max was elated, as he seemed to be getting through to Kai. This was probably the most that had ever been heard from Kai about himself, and the most anyone had ever spoken to him without receiving a shielding offense.  
  
"Well, Kai?"  
  
"It really isn't any of your business, Max,"  
  
Max's smiled drooped. He had thought he was getting through. "But Kai . . . I'm trying to help you! Can't you see that?"  
  
Kai still stared at the floor. Max suddenly realized that he felt a great pity for Kai. He was surprised. Max had always felt admiration of Kai from the start - now he almost felt as if Kai were relying on him for a strange type of change.  
  
"I can see that. But it doesn't change a thing. You don't understand."  
  
"I would if you told me what's going on in your head!"  
  
"I don't think even I understand that."  
  
There was a short silence. Max didn't know what to say. This wasn't as bad as he'd expected. But he still hadn't broken though anything - he still hadn't sorted anything out. There was a confused sort of aura in the air. Neither knew where they stood.  
  
Max stood up and stretched. "Well, Kai, you've got a choice. Go home and leave the Blade-Breakers, or . . . well, you can stay, where you're wanted, no matter what. That's the truth and I swear it. Do what you want. But . . . " he glanced at Kai out of the corner of his eye, "I always thought, Kai, that you were a fighter."  
  
Kai glanced up, half amused. "Are you trying to get me riled up, Max?" he asked with a slightly surprised grin playing across his features mischievously. Max's sudden wisdom took him by surprise. Max put his hand behind his head, grinning himself.  
  
"Um . . . maybe?"  
  
Kai smiled rather reluctantly. "Alright, you win, Max. I'll stay. But don't start thinking you've got me figured out. There's a lot you don't know."  
  
He looked a little sad, remorseful, almost like he wanted to pour out his secrets to the innocent, unsuspecting Max. Max, always trying to help. What a kid.  
  
Max nodded. "Sure. And hey, I won't tell anyone about . . . you know, your parents, 'cause it's obvious that you don't wanna tell anybody."  
  
Kai nodded, showing gratitude. "Yeah."  
  
"Um . . . do you think we should go to the ceremony? I don't think we'll have missed much."  
  
********  
  
They arrived about ten minutes later in the colossal, spacious hall. It was grand, decorated, again, with the theme of blue and white. Placed at random intervals along the walls were large, wide windows, letting in the sunshine from the unusually bright weather outside.  
  
The hall was circular. In the centre, where one would usually find an arena, was just a small white stand on which the one and only DJ Jazzman was standing and bellowing through a black microphone. He was dressed, playing along with the theme, as a skier. Around this there were at least a thousand seats - probably much more. Every one was filled with happy, smiling faces - everyone was excited and stoked for the big tournament. It only took place every three years so it was an exceptional occasion. Loud music blared through huge speakers; there were about five placed around the hall. Near the bottom there were also little side rooms, which could be seen through glass panels, for the teams to discuss and devise strategies and wait for their next match. It was warm and smelled like a cinema - popcorn, sweets, crisps and so on.  
  
Max spotted the rest of the Blade-Breakers. They were sitting with the Comets - Leanne, again, taking a seat next to Rei and this time she had actually linked arms with him. Rei couldn't look more uncomfortable. He was craning his neck just to avoid a whiff of her overdone perfume - which was rich and fruity and making him feel like he was in a sweet shop.  
  
She really is trying too hard . . . thought Rei dully, noticing that she was staring at him yet again. He turned his attentions to the match.  
  
Tyson and the Chief were hidden behind two huge tubs of popcorn, which was buttery and sticky and smelled pleasant. Max called out to them  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
Tyson and the Chief turned, and Rei attempted to but Leanne pulled him towards her. Tyson blushed, awkward, and looked away when he saw Kai. Max and Kai made their way down a couple of sets of blue steps before finding two seats had been saved for them. Tyson stood up. What followed showed off Tyson's better personality traits - he was generous, kind- hearted, and willing to accept he was wrong and ask for forgiveness - which is why he was so popular among the people he knew.  
  
"Kai, I wanna say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things,"  
  
"Don't sweat it, Tyson. I won't hold it against you," was Kai's unusually warm reply, and then he sat down, leaving Tyson a little stunned but happy he was forgiven. Max took the popcorn off the Chief.  
  
"Mmm, butter . . . "  
  
The Chief opened Dizzi up. "Ok, Dizzi, take a look. What do you think?"  
  
Dizzi bleeped as she scanned the arena. "Big. It's very big."  
  
The Chief nodded. "Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?"  
  
"How come I don't get popcorn?"  
  
"How would you eat it?"  
  
"Good point. Ok . . . we have a show, then an introduction from the head of the tournament, and then we have a 'meet the other bladers' session to finish. Sounds like fun, Chief!"  
  
Rei pulled away from Leanne with a jerk of his slim arm, rubbed it where she had been gripping it like a vice, and turned to the Blade- Breakers.  
  
"Apparently they're a little late starting. But it's supposed to be a really great show - lights and streamers, and floats and stuff. Sure will be cool!"  
  
Tyson nodded. "Yeah, cool. Wonder what the hold up is?"  
  
Next followed about five minutes of waiting for the ceremony to start. DJ Jazzman still filled the arena with his loud, brash voice, which echoed against the walls.  
  
The Blade-Breakers occupied themselves - well, Rei tried to converse with his own teammates but got pulled back again by Leanne, who seemed obsessed. He told himself to be patient, and he listened to her inane babble, reminding himself to stifle his yawns and looked as interested as he could.  
  
"So then Bob said to Mike . . . and then you'd never guess what Shelly said . . . so then I said . . . and I told her my cat would look better in that lipstick . . . -"  
  
"You have a cat?" Rei interrupted, startled from his daydream. Leanne nodded.  
  
"Yep. Called Hairball. She's the cutest little thing!"  
  
Rei was finally interested. "I love cats. I don't have one, but my Bit-Beast is a giant white tiger . . . "  
  
The two of them engaged in conversation, at long last Rei becoming genuinely interested. Meanwhile, Tyson and Max chatted about Max's dad's repair shop, Kenny played on his laptop, and Kai sat silent, watching an amusing couple arguing four rows in front.  
  
DJ Jazzman interrupted them all. "Hey, the show's about to start! Get ready, people!"  
  
The crowd hushed and the lights went off except for some spotlights beaming onto the centre area and lighting it up. The curtains, which hung across the large windows, were drawn so it went dark. Tyson watched over the rim of his popcorn tub. Some music struck up, coming from a secluded area at the bottom of the dome, and a character walked onto the stage, holding a microphone. It was a male, dressed in a glittering silver outfit that sparkled flamboyantly.  
  
"This will be great!" whispered Max to Kenny, who nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"  
  
The man took his place in the centre of the stage, and began to speak.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Beybladers from around the world, the people of Hotel Arctic proudly present the -"  
  
Another character ran onto the stage.  
  
"Stop the show, stop the show!" she cried, a young, tall girl dressed in a purple glittery dress, "Stop, stop!"  
  
He turned, scanning her through his dark eyes. "What, Michelle?"  
  
The girl panted, and the Blade-Breakers watched intently, feeling sure this was part of the act.  
  
"The Beyblades, the Beyblades are gone!"  
  
They heard her voice through the microphone the man was carrying. There was a silence for a moment, when the audience took in what the girl, presumably named Michelle, was saying. Tyson looked at Max, not knowing whether it was an act.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not part of the act. The show will have to be cancelled," said the glittering man worriedly, "Please stay calm and remain in your seats. I'm sorry."  
  
He hurried off stage, speaking in low tones to the frantic looking Michelle. Rei looked at the rest of his team.  
  
"Is this serious?"  
  
Tyson looked anxious. "I dunno. He said it wasn't part of the act. Which means our Beyblades are gone."  
  
Max started. "No way!"  
  
"Must be!" exclaimed Tyson, standing up. "Come on, we need to find out what's going on. Hold on, Dragoon . . . "  
  
"Sit down!" said Kai quickly, "The guy told us to stay put. About every Beyblader in here is gonna rush out to try and see what's going on. You won't have a chance. Just stay where you are, and someone will come back and tell us what's going on."  
  
"Kai's right," said Rei, even though he was angst-ridden and gripping the sides of his chair to keep himself in place, "We have to stay put."  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting around for someone to make off with my blade!" cried Tyson vehemently, "I'm gonna find Dragoon!"  
  
He marched out of his seat and began hurriedly making his way out of the stadium. Max stood to follow but Rei rebuked him.  
  
"Let Tyson do what he needs to. We've got to stay here." 


	8. Thawing the Frost and Tracking the Lost

Chapter Eight: Thawing the Frost and Tracking the Lost.  
  
Tyson pushed his way through the hoards of Beybladers that had gathered at the reception desk. His stomach whirred and lurched and he perspired cold, chill sweat. His eyes glanced around wildly, trying to catch a glimpse of somebody with answers, somebody who could help. His hands were shaking discreetly and he clenched them tight, his impatient flame rising brusquely.  
  
"Man," he thought, gritting his teeth, "Let me through!"  
  
He saw his opportunity and pushed his way through the crowd, often having to resort to crawling and sliding through people's legs. The hallway was heaving. People stood everywhere, crowded against each other, the air grew clammy and sweaty, and Tyson vaguely recalled the phrase "Like sardines in a tin". He was worried - frenziedly apprehensive about his Dragoon. To be plain he didn't know what he would do without it. Running the risk of sounding sentimental, Tyson was incalculably close to his Bit- Beast - and regarded it as his partner, his guardian and his comrade. He could actually feel fervent, flaming tears surging up behind his eyes as he clambered through the crowds. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he approached the reception desk. He wormed his way through and stood up.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, not seeming to care that every other Beyblader was doing this, "Where's my blade? Hello?"  
  
Behind the desk was empty, but the Beybladers outside could see the vague silhouette of a man and a girl talking rapidly behind the glass door of the through room of the reception desk. The girl was waving her hands and shaking her head, and the man seemed to be doing the same.  
  
Tyson banged on the desk angrily. "Hey, in there! Don't you realize this is serious? Get out here now!"  
  
The silhouettes moved, stopped, and then the girl shook her head. Tyson supposed it was Michelle. But the man nodded and opened the door, and stepped out into the reception desk. It was Danny, the supervisor with the streaked hair whom Janine had spoken with earlier. The Beybladers gathered at the desk immediately created uproar, hurling a thousand questions straight at the poor guy. He put up his hands defensively.  
  
"Ok, slow down. Quiet!"  
  
Slowly the buzz died, and the bladers listened intently. Tyson gripped the edge of the desk with his hands.  
  
"I know you're all worried, but we did ask you to stay in your seats! Now, yes, the Beyblades are gone-" He was interrupted with another roar of indignant cries, "Hush! They're gone, but we are positive that we can track them down quickly. You mustn't panic!"  
  
"What do you mean?" yelled Tyson abruptly, "These are our blades you're talking about! You don't realize how important they are to us!"  
  
Danny was about to answer when the door opened slightly more and Janine, fully clothed in her receptionist's uniform, slipped out. It was she who had been standing behind it. Her eyes were crimson from weeping and she kept them trailed to the floor. Tyson stared.  
  
"Janine?"  
  
She looked up, startled, and more tears escaped from her eyes and slid down her silky cheeks. Her lip quivered and trembled and she looked away, and she was about to make her way out of the reception desk and through the crowd of incensed bladers when Danny grabbed her hand. He mimed something to her inaudibly, trying to be inconspicuous, and she looked up into his face, panicked. Tyson, as he was close to the front, could hear every expression.  
  
"You're the only one who had the keys!"  
  
"But Dan-"  
  
"I don't want any buts. I want you back here in five minutes. We'll discuss this inside. I'm watching you carefully, Janine."  
  
With that, Janine wrenched her hand away, upset, more tears flowing from her blotchy eyes and beginning to leave channel marks down her face, and she stifled a sob and began to make her way through the throng. Tyson watched her, confused. Danny had a point - she was the only one with keys - but would she steal Beyblades? Why?  
  
The other Beybladers didn't seem to notice Janine as she pushed her way blindly through them - there were a couple of bladers crying anyway so she somewhat intermingled. As Tyson turned back to the front desk to question Danny further, he was startled to see Rei and Max at his side.  
  
"Guys! What are you doing?"  
  
"We got desperate!" said Max with half a smile, trying his best to be cheerful but looking pale. Rei didn't look much better - his face all of a sudden looked thin and worried.  
  
"Yeah, the fact that we didn't know what was happening was driving us crazy. Kai stayed at the edge of the crowd and Kenny stayed in the hall, but we decided we wanted a closer view."  
  
Tyson nodded, shaken. Then they all turned to Danny.  
  
"So how do you intend to track the blades?" asked Tyson briskly, getting straight to the point so as not to dissipate time. Danny sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. We already have a team of experts on the case. But I can promise you we'll get your blades back. Don't you worry about that."  
  
"We'll be worried until our blades are safe in our hands again," said Max angrily, annoyed that Danny didn't seem to realize how precious their blades were.  
  
"Do you think it was Janine?" asked Rei after a quick look around to make sure she wasn't listening. Danny shook his head.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to divulge," he said, closing his eyes, "but . . ."  
  
He raised his hands, shrugged very slowly, and then gave the three kids a look that suggested "Yes, but she'll sue me if I say it!" He then returned to the through room, leaving the Blade-Breakers perplexed, uptight, and very, very curious.  
  
********  
  
When Janine broke from the horde of people she sighed deeply, her throat jarring every now and then as a result of sobs she had kept down. Her vision was wobbly and she was sure that she looked like the perfect reflection of grief - red, blotchy eyes and nose, crying, sniffing. But she still hurried forwards. She just wanted to get into her room and throw herself on the bed. At least there she could cry in peace. Her insides were tearing themselves up with suppressed anger, disappointment, and shock.  
  
At the thought of what she had been accused so abruptly of, another sob threatened to break out from her and split the air. She swallowed, her throat dry and sore, and wiped her shaking face with an already moist hand. Her shoulders shook and she ran forward, feeling that pointing fingers surrounded her, jeering, laughing, harsh words, hushed rumors . . .  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Janine stumbled as she collided head on with Kai. He looked her up and down, and she tried to hide her face. She didn't want him to see her like this.  
  
"Janine?"  
  
She looked up at his face, tears spilling uncontrollably now. She could no longer contain her grief silently and a wretched sob escaped from her, racking her shoulders and catching in her throat as it did so. She buried her face in her wet hands, tiny, salted tears trickling through her fingers. Her knees felt limp and she was almost dizzy. But, suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shuddering shoulders, slowly, tentatively, as if unsure . . . and then draw her close, tight, warm. She pressed her face against Kai's shoulder and chest, and he, sensing her need for comfort, held her tightly, feeling her body shaking gently against his own. He didn't feel uncomfortable, and he didn't feel strange, awkward, inadequate. This felt different.  
  
Janine's knees, as she cried, grew weaker and weaker, and with a quick movement they buckled underneath her, the immense weight of her sorrow burdening her inexorably. She felt Kai tighten his grip. He supported her whilst the tears still flowed, and soon the sobs gently subsided. Still she clung to him, keeping her face buried in his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took. In due course, she pulled herself up and took her own deep breath. Drying tears still lay on her pale cheeks, but she slowly moved her eyes up his face and met his. She half expected the usually somber, pitiless, unforgiving brown eyes to stare down at her, to bore through her - but they were filled with compassion, affection, warmth and understanding. She almost smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She said it quietly, her voice cracked and thin, and he nodded, understanding. He then gently took her arm, and began to lead her up the stairs.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"If anyone comes to look for you, they won't look in my room. It's quiet and you can tell me everything without interruption."  
  
This time Janine smiled, a watery smile but a smile nevertheless. They arrived and she followed him into the room, taking a seat on his bed. He sat opposite in a straight-backed armchair and folded his arms. For a moment there was silence. She looked down at the floor; he looked out of the window. Then he spoke.  
  
"I take it they accused you of stealing the blades."  
  
Janine's throat tightened again. Just the thought of what she had been accused of was enough to make her cry once more. Kai saw how easily she became upset and smoothly came at it from another angle.  
  
"I believe it wasn't you. I don't think that you'd do that - partially because you'd have no motivation and partially because you're not the type."  
  
Janine smiled gratefully, her eyes filling with tears of gratitude. Never in her life had she been so relieved to hear someone agreeing with her, taking her side. She spoke, clearing her throat beforehand to make sure her voice didn't sound so cracked and feeble.  
  
"They think it's me because I'm the only one with the keys to the safe where the Beyblades are kept. But I can't even find the keys myself! I last saw them just before I came to the Jacuzzi room."  
  
"So you think someone may have stolen them?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kai was silent. His mind flicked back to the shabby hotel they had stayed in, where Ronald had boarded their window and, according to Rei, tried to attack them in the middle of the pitch black darkness. He knew the evidence pointed to Ronald - but wasn't the case with Janine proof that the evidence doesn't always point in the right direction?  
  
"Janine, I'm gonna tell you something I'm not sure I should."  
  
"If you don't want me to, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"I know. I trust you. Don't ask me why. I've known you half a day and I completely trust you."  
  
Kai then launched into a description of what had happened at the airport, the lake, and the hotel, each time filling Janine in on what happened, who the Blade-Breakers suspected, and whether he agreed or not. She listened, enthralled, to the tales of the furtive Bill, the courageous rescue attempt on the frozen lake, and finally the spine-tingling story of the escape from the attacked room. When he'd finished, she breathed deeply.  
  
"You've all been through quite a lot in these past few days, haven't you?"  
  
Kai nodded. "I'm just wondering if what has happened here today is linked in with the attacks."  
  
"I never thought of that," she mused, thinking more clearly now.  
  
Kai sighed. "I guess that doesn't matter. What's important is to get our blades back safely."  
  
"That's true."  
  
There was another rather stony silence, Janine beginning to feel a little embarrassed for her actions just before. She couldn't believe she'd let herself look so weak in front of . . . well, Kai, and she found herself wondering whether her eyes were still red and puffy. She was about to go and look in a mirror when Kai stood up abruptly.  
  
"I gotta get back to my team. I need to find out what's going on with the Beyblades. Sorry."  
  
Janine nodded, a piece of brown hair falling forward and dangling before her eyes. "That's alright. I hope you find out more. I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this - the Beyblades being stolen and me wasting your time."  
  
"You didn't waste it."  
  
She glanced up at him, surprised at the directness of his response. Then, a grateful smile crept along her lips. "Here. Take this."  
  
She stood gracefully, her smooth curves rippling as she straightened her body. Kai tried not to acknowledge this but couldn't help letting his eyes trail down over her slender features. She walked up to him and handed him something.  
  
"It's a sign of a promise. I promise you'll get your blade back. Keep this until you do."  
  
Into his hands she placed a band of silver metal - a ring. It glimmered as frost on a winter's morning in the pale, crisp sunlight. There were no decorations on it, no inscriptions, just the plain silver metallic patina that twinkled momentarily if he moved it. She grinned at him, hooking a loose strand of hair around her finger before tucking it behind her ear.  
  
Kai smiled. "Ok."  
  
He then turned and walked towards the door, his scarf trailing behind him alluringly. Janine watched for a second, wondering whether she should . . .wondering whether he'd . . .should she . . .?  
  
"Kai? Um, do you . . . wanna meet up tonight? Go hang somewhere? I've got a free evening, so I thought maybe we could go . . . out?"  
  
She was startled by her own informality. She'd never expected herself to be so forward, so cordial. But she couldn't help it. The way she saw it, it was now or never.  
  
He turned slightly, so his face was half perceptible but the rest of him was still facing the exit. His eyes watched the floor, slightly squinted, deep in thought, and Janine wondered whether she had been too bold in risking this fiery ocean of intrigue and sensation. She held her breath tensely, waiting for his response. The room was suddenly hushed and Janine resisted the urge to fidget. Had she gone too far? Had she read the wrong signs? Nervously she waited, not quite daring to look Kai in the face and gazing at his shoes instead. All at once she felt his gaze fall upon her, and she met his brown eyes with hers. She couldn't decipher a thing from them. No feelings, no emotions, leaked out from them, no startling passion or hatred sparked in their depths. Just the brown iris and the unfathomable, enigmatic dark pupil, phlegmatic, seeing through her, reading her like an open book . . .  
  
"Sorry, but no."  
  
Janine was snapped out of her rather brooding, ominous thoughts by his short reaction. It didn't quite settle in, and she looked up.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
Kai looked peculiarly uncomfortable. "I . . . can't."  
  
Janine realized what he was talking about and it hit home. She could almost feel her stomach sinking, the bold, spirited flame that had risen inside her suddenly dying away.  
  
"Oh, well, that's . . . ok. Sorry to . . . I'll be off, then . . ."  
  
She began to make her way past him, confused and embarrassed. What a ridiculous error she'd made. She was just about thinking that she didn't want to see him ever again when he grabbed her arm smoothly.  
  
"My teammates are my first responsibility on this trip. I'm their leader. Do you see? I can't just abandon them. They're in a tough spot right now. We all are."  
  
Janine was immensely relieved. Fears that had rapidly clogged the ducts of her mind were washed away in a torrent of respite and she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later anyway. Besides, it's nice to see someone so devoted to sticking with their team."  
  
Kai looked taken aback as she slipped her arm away and flitted perkily out of the door, shutting it behind her firmly. He almost smiled. But then he remembered what was going on, and he sobered up swiftly. Despite his composed outer exterior, Kai was troubled about his Dranzer. He didn't want to envisage his life devoid of his valued Bit-Beast, the only one who understood him, who was always by his side. The image was pushed roughly out of his mind, and he abruptly left the room and headed back downstairs to locate his teammates.  
  
********  
  
Kai returned downstairs and found that there was still a hoard of infuriated Beybladers at the desk. He pushed gruffly through - he didn't have the time or the disposition for courtesy - and found his way to the front where Rei, Max and Tyson were still discussing their blades. Their faces were uptight and grim. He looked at them expectantly. "Well? Any news?"  
  
They glanced at him, surprised that he had actually entered the noisy swarm and joined them.  
  
Tyson answered. "Not much. But Danny thinks Janine did it. She left a minute ago. She's the only one with the key to the Beyblade safe. Also, they think they might have a hold on the blades, but they aren't sure of anything."  
  
"It wasn't Janine."  
  
"How d'you know?" quizzed Rei instantaneously, sharp. Kai grimaced inwardly. He had told himself not to say anything.  
  
"She . . . just didn't. Besides, she said someone might have taken them while she was in the Jacuzzi. Which makes sense."  
  
"When did she say that to you? You've been with her again, haven't you?" Max grinned surreptitiously, a roguish glint in his eyes. Kai felt his cheeks heat, something that hadn't occurred in a very long age. This thing was almost getting the better of him! He clenched his fist around the ring, still in his fist, and slipped it subtly into his trouser pocket.  
  
"Yeah, but . . . that isn't the issue."  
  
"'Course not."  
  
Kai growled. "Alright, can it. I thought the issue was the blades."  
  
Tyson at once sobered. "Yeah . . . well, if it wasn't Janine, who was it then?"  
  
Max shrugged. "You know, we shouldn't have jumped the gun. It could be anybody! We have no evidence it was Janine at all."  
  
"That's true," said Rei, not quite persuaded yet, "but the fact that she's the only one with the keys makes her look really suspicious. Even if we don't think it was her then someone else is bound to."  
  
"Yeah, looks like Danny's already taken up that spot," said Tyson, glancing at the reception through room. Danny's silhouette could be seen as he paced up and down the room, a caged lion, heated, ardent, and perilous. He seemed very different from the seemingly easygoing fellow who had switched places with Janine to watch over the Blade-Breakers.  
  
"Do you think?" muttered Tyson thoughtfully, " . . . do you think it could have actually been Danny?"  
  
"I dunno," said Max, glancing at Tyson and then looking back over at the door, where Danny seemed to be picking up a phone, "but like I said, it's best not to make any accusations just yet. We need more evidence."  
  
"I think you're all missing the general point," said Rei, becoming irritated - which didn't usually happen, "that our Beyblades are gone. We may never see them again! Why are you worrying about who took 'em? I'm more interested in when I'm getting my Driger back and seeing if he's ok!"  
  
Tyson stared at him. "But Rei, how can we get them back if we don't know who took them from us? We have to think this through logically, buddy. We can't let our emotions get in the way of our clear thinking! Trust me, I'm as stressed out as you are here, but to save our blades we have to think straight!"  
  
Kai and Max were startled by Tyson's sage-like words of wisdom, and they both stared at him. Tyson grinned. "I am the man," he beamed with a quick thumbs in the air.  
  
Rei smiled, laughing. "You're right, Tyson. I need to calm down. This needs to be thought through. And who better to do that than the Chief?"  
  
"Right!" cried Max exuberantly, "He doesn't know what's going on! We should go tell him what's happening out here!"  
  
"What if we miss anything?" asked Tyson, feeling like he didn't want to part with the reception desk until he knew what had come about. But Max shook his head.  
  
"I doubt we'll miss anything. Kenny needs to know what's happening. It must be half an hour since we last saw him. Besides," he gave Kai a sideward glance, "if we do miss anything, I'm sure we'll have a positive source of information. Eh Kai?"  
  
"Shut up you moron."  
  
Max forcibly uncurled his lips and made his features solemn again, resisting the almost irresistible temptation to simper. "Right. Let's get Kenny!"  
  
********  
  
As the four Blade-Breakers ran into the hall, they noticed it was empty. There was a chill echo that resounded on the air, a fell silence, and it made them all uncomfortable as they ran in. Even DJ Jazzman was gone. There were spilled boxes of popcorn in the seats, drinks that had been left, and even a few people had left jackets, scarves and the like in their hurry to get out. Only the soft clicking of keys down in the aisle interrupted the hush in the colossal hall. Kenny was peering anxiously at Dizzi's screen as he typed furiously. Dizzi's voice could be heard if they listened hard enough.  
  
"Chief, you're gonna burn my keypad soon! There's practically smoke coming off your fingertips!"  
  
"Come on, Dizzi, I'm serious."  
  
"Ok, ok, big shot, I'm tryin'! But it's difficult to get a lock on because they're moving!"  
  
The other four Beybladers moved down the steps slowly, picking their way through dropped boxes, cans, and bottles. They reached Kenny and greeted him quickly. He attempted a cheery hello but it didn't get far after he saw their fretful faces.  
  
"No luck, huh?"  
  
"Not yet, Chief," mused Tyson as he sat down on a step, narrowly avoiding a Coke bottle, "but people think Janine did it."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"She's the only person with keys to the safe."  
  
Kenny raised his head in understanding, still never taking his eyes off the flashing screen before him. Then he jumped.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he cried, looking up at Tyson's face, "It couldn't be Janine!"  
  
Rei frowned, failing to comprehend. Kenny glanced back down at Dizzi, as if to confirm his findings.  
  
"Because the blades are still in the chest!"  
  
The Blade-Breakers gasped, startled. They didn't see Kai grinning victoriously.  
  
"Still in the chest?" repeated Max, as if running it though his active little mind, "How d'you know, Dizzi?"  
  
"Because," buzzed the intelligent laptop, "I have a lock on the safe. Unfortunately, I don't know where it's going. But I've located a large, metal object containing Dragoon, Draciel, Dranzer and Driger. They're all together in the safe. So Janine being the only one with a key just isn't enough to convict her!"  
  
"She'll be happy to hear that," Kai muttered to himself as the others stared at Dizzi's screen.  
  
"You're one smart laptop, Dizzi, I'll give you that!" said Tyson, revered. Dizzi bleeped.  
  
"I could've told you that ages ago."  
  
They laughed, their tension relieved somewhat. Then the doors to the hall swung open rather radically and slammed against the smooth walls. Janine ran through.  
  
"I have news, guys!" she yelled enthusiastically, her face much less blotchy and her eyes not such a vibrant red anymore. Kai stared at her, an eyebrow raised curiously.  
  
"Um . . . how d'you know we were here?" He resisted a grin.  
  
Janine stopped in her tracks, and blushed. "Oh yeah . . . I asked a guy in the hall which way you went and he said this way. So I looked."  
  
She then looked at the whole group. "Ok, here's what Danny said to me. I went and asked him what was to be done . . . and he told me to get you all 'unstressed', to use his words. It won't do you any good to sit in here and worry. We have a team of crack experts on the case, who are trying to lock onto the location of the blades right now. We know they're not in any danger. You're definitely going to get them back - but sitting here tormenting yourselves won't be of any worth to them or yourselves. So he told me to take every one of you out to town. We've gotta all get food and chill out - and forget as much as we can about this disaster. You'll return tonight and hopefully your blades will be back by then! What d'you think?"  
  
There was a silence, in which the Blade-Breakers stared open mouthed at Janine. She timidly twiddled a strand of already awry hair around her slender finger. At the speed she had churned everything out and thrown it at the Breakers, they needed a few seconds to take it in properly. When it finally settled, they looked at each other.  
  
"What d'you think of it, Max?" asked Tyson, undecided. Max looked comically thoughtful.  
  
"Well . . . maybe. I feel kinda strange - a little fickle - for leaving my blade and trying to forget it. But sitting here won't help Draciel, and that I also agree with. I'm not sure. You, Rei?"  
  
Rei too looked like he was deep in thought. He spoke smoothly. "Hmm . . . I guess we could do with some relaxation. We've had a hectic few days, and we're all pretty stressed. But our blades are important and we need to stay loyal to them - however, as Janine pointed out, we can't do anything by staying here and fretting about them. I vote we go. Maybe when we come back, the blades'll be here waiting! Who knows?"  
  
Kenny looked at Kai. "You, Kai?"  
  
Kai appeared nonchalant, his arms folded and his eyes closed as if he didn't care a jot. "I couldn't care less either way."  
  
Janine grinned excitedly. "Great. So you're coming?"  
  
"Looks like it!" said Kenny, closing Dizzi. "You guys are right. We need a break. And I'm confident that our blades are fine!"  
  
Janine nodded. "Cool. You're the first group to see sense. Maybe the others will follow suit."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"In about half an hour. That'll give you time to change. Wear something nice boys. This isn't Burger King. We're going for a meal somewhere."  
  
She floated out of the hall, letting the door shut on its own behind her. The Blade-Breakers were a little ruffled.  
  
"I guess we're goin' out!" said Tyson, allowing himself to forget about his Dragoon. "I'm sure our blades'll be swell."  
  
"Yeah," said Rei uneasily, and then, as though he mentally convinced himself that going out was all right, he brightened and repeated himself. "Yeah!"  
  
Max pumped the air. "Burger King - oh no, sorry, some restaurant, here we come!"  
  
Tyson licked his lips animatedly. "Oh yeah! That's a sure fire way to forget your troubles!"  
  
"What, food?" said Rei with a wry grin. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Of course! Food solves every problem!"  
  
As they joked, Kai looked back at the door, which had just closed. He smiled.  
  
*  
  
In half an hour's time, the Blade-Breakers waited at the reception desk for Janine and the other bladers to appear. They had all changed their clothes and looked a little tidier than earlier. The entrance hall had been cleared pf the multitude of probing Beybladers and was empty with the exception of the Blade-Breakers.  
"Well," said Kenny, feeling awkward in a pair of tan trousers that looked bedraggled at the base because they dragged over his white trainers, "I wonder where the other bladers are." He straightened his white shirt - he had replaced the purple tie with a brown one.  
"Maybe they got held up somewhere," ventured Tyson, fiddling with his T-Shirt. Tyson scrubbed up extraordinarily well - he looked very chic indeed in a black T-Shirt and a pair of black pants that were held up by a brown belt. He even had black shoes on, and had lost the cap and replaced it with a little hair gel so his mane looked tame and tidy. For someone who looked so confused and disordered most of the time he looked quite suave tonight. Max looked at him, he too looking stylish and sophisticated with a grey checkered shirt on, tucked into a pair of black trousers and some black shoes of his own - that he had borrowed off Tyson and were too big for him, making walking an adventure in itself! He had combed his hair back so it didn't hang in his face and he looked very decent indeed.  
"Tyson, where would they get held up? In the bathroom?" Max asked.  
Rei laughed, not quite realising how he suited well-designed attire. He looked completely different from the boy who usually wore baggy, traditional Japanese clothing. He had chosen a pair of jeans, light blue, and had folded up the bottoms to look a little more fitted. They were not too tight yet not too loose and showed off his long legs (and other places . . .). He also wore a long sleeved top, mint green in colour, and he had tucked it into the jeans so it looked fitted. The tight sleeves revealed his well-shaped, slender arms. His hair he had merely combed through, knowing that it was wild and untamable at best - but it flopped in a strangely structured way and seemed to fit perfectly with his new look.  
"You never know!" he said pleasantly, "There could be a huge queue!"  
  
Kai shifted, his leaning stance against the desk becoming uncomfortable. Tyson glanced at him, almost jealous. Kai seemed to have a knack for pulling off any appearance and making himself look the essence of cool - and tonight was no exception. He wore a light cotton white T-Shirt that hung loosely about his upper half. It was tucked in baggily at his waist, where a black belt with a silver clasp was draped around his trousers - sleek black ones that weren't as slack as the larger ones he usually wore. Like Rei, he looked completely different from usual. He wore black shoes, instead of his regular black trainers, and he had removed all pieces of body armor (his metal wrist bands) so the muscles in his arms could be seen and admired. His hair was as it usually was - floppy, disorganized - and it somehow went flawlessly with what he was wearing. His stance - simply leaning against the desk, oozed composure and he had a black jacket slung over his shoulder - all the Breakers had jackets but most had flung them on the desk for now. In fact, the Blade-Breakers looked like a sophisticated, well-mannered group of young teenage boys, who knew how to behave.  
"Oh, how looks can deceive!" thought Kai as he watched Max sniff and then wipe his nose on his sleeve. He chuckled inwardly and then turned as someone called his name.  
Janine ran down the brown stairs, her dainty beige hand gliding down the gold banister. Kai breathed out quietly as he saw her. He wasn't the type to get involved with girls, and usually they didn't interest him. But Janine really did look superb in a low cut black dress, which ended just above the knees. It had long, light, translucent black sleeves that shimmered as she waltzed down the stairs. Her legs looked even slimmer due to the black and silver strappy shoes she wore. Her hair she had tied up loosely yet neatly, with some small auburn pieces hanging down at the front and the rest clipped at the back of her head. Make-up made her already attractive features even more noticeable and she smelled of a fruity, appealing perfume. A silver necklace hung around her slender neck and glittered.  
She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled, flashing her pearly teeth. Kai nodded at her and turned away as the other Breakers greeted her warmly.  
"Hey, Janine! How are you?"  
"Lookin' good, Janine!"  
"Is there a queue in the bathroom or something?"  
Janine laughed, answering each question as it came, her smooth voice gliding through the quiet air. She looked at her watch - a slim silver one with a diamond in the centre of the face.  
"It's almost six-fifteen. I told all the other groups to meet here at six if they were coming. I guess no-one else is gonna show."  
She looked a little downcast, but Tyson grinned.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll have a good time, and we'll all be de- stressed and relaxed later on and they'll be wondering what they missed out on. Ok?"  
Janine nodded, her hair swaying with the movement of her head.  
"It's quite a drive to town. Does anyone need the bathroom? I know there are toilets on the coach - but seriously, do you wanna use them? If I were you I'd go now."  
Rei blushed. "You got me!"  
He sauntered off in the direction of the male restroom, and whistled as he went, obviously feeling jolly. Janine turned back to the other Breakers.  
"Well, are you guys looking forward to it?"  
Max nodded excitedly. "It's just what we need to relax! I haven't been for a meal in ages!"  
Janine smiled. "You all look pretty great. The clothes make you all look a lot older - and more sophisticated."  
She gave Kai a fleeting look out of the corner of her eye and smiled as she ran her eyes up his body. He noticed, looked straight at her, and (with a barely detectable grin playing across his lips) said:  
"Problem?"  
Janine looked away, she too grinning playfully. "Nope . . .no problem at all,"  
Tyson pulled a face. "Man, they should get a room or something."  
Max laughed. "Come on, Tyson, I think it's cute! When's the last time you saw Kai grin like a playful little kid?"  
"Never."  
"Good point."  
The Chief looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
Max and Tyson looked at each other and rolled their eyes in exasperation at the Chief's dull witted remark. Dizzi, who was switched on, groaned.  
"Chief, it's as plain as my screen! You might have a one-seventy-five IQ, but you're not too sharp, are ya?"  
"Shut up, Dizzi," said Kenny, blushing as he realized his mistake. Janine giggled - and then looked down at her hand in horror.  
"Arghhh! Forgot my . . .handbag! Be back in a second!"  
She darted off up the staircase hastily, looking a little wobbly in her heels. Kai watched her go, an amused grin on his face. He then noticed Max, Tyson and the Chief staring straight at him.  
"What?"  
  
*  
  
Rei zipped up his fly, buttoned his jeans up, and stepped away from the urinal. He walked over to the mirror above the sink, and watched his face as he rinsed his hands thoroughly.  
"It's nice to see Kai and Janine hitting it off," he thought, smiling. But then his smile faded slowly, as if erased by a distant memory. He looked into the large, clear mirror and for a second thought he could see her behind him.  
"Mariah?"  
She waved, her pink hair bobbing light heartedly. His eyes lit up at the sight of her face, her grin beaming brightly.  
"Hey Rei."  
Flotsam and jetsam, magnificent white horses riding a stormy sea, rearing their proud heads, ripped apart, their royal manes shattered on the icy blue surface - Rei's stomach wavered and fluttered as they did when he saw his loved one's face. He never knew what to do when she was around. He felt uneasy, yet at perfect peace. He smiled right back.  
Suddenly, Mariah's features began to transform, twisting and merging, spiraling, the colors blending, swelling, evaporating, and Mariah became a watercolor, a million dyes spooled into one fascinating epitome on a canvas. Then the colors came to life again, and began to take form, growing into a new shape, creating a fresh image in the mirror. Rei stared, mystified, and the contour became Leanne, radiant and twinkling and smiling warmly. Rei's eyes widened, and he spun around on his heel, his pupils searching the bathroom wildly.  
"Was . . .was that Leanne?"  
His heart pounding, and his head filled with thoughts he didn't understand, Rei hurriedly left the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
He felt guilty as he walked along the corridor that led to the stairs and the main entrance. His eyes trailed along the floor, his hands stayed fast in his jeans and his feet dragged. What he had just seen kept on playing over and over in his mind, a cinema reel stuck on repeat. He sighed, his eyebrows furrowed as he reflected. He turned the corner aimlessly. Ahead of him were two routes. To his right was the grand staircase, and if he listened hard enough he could hear Tyson and Max chattering. Straight ahead was another corridor, which led to the rooms kept for the employees. Naturally, Rei was about to head downstairs and meet up with his friends, but as he was about to take the stairs, he stopped short. Raised voices echoed from down the staff corridor. Rei paused, uncertain as to whether he should check it out. The voices came again and he started.  
"No way!" he thought as one of the voices identified with a memory in his head. He crept forwards slowly, annoyed at the echo his shoes made. It resounded quietly in the hallway as he stealthily moved along, getting closer and closer to the heated voices. He stopped outside a door, and listened cautiously as the voices continued. There were three people, it seemed, one a girl and two males. Both the men's voices sounded so familiar to Rei, but however hard he racked his brains, he couldn't quite place them. He frowned, his inability irritating him. Then the girl spoke, and Rei gasped quietly.  
"It's all set. They're the only team coming. You've nothing to worry about, I promise."  
Rei pressed himself closer to the door, making sure not to lean on it too heavily in case someone opened it unexpectedly. The voices inside continued.  
"We're trusting this to you, girl. Don't let us down."  
"We want results by tonight."  
He listened as hard as he could, his eyes squinted in a desperate attempt to place the men's intonations, but Rei still couldn't do it. He still listened intently.  
"Definitely. You can count on me. I won't fail."  
"Failure isn't an option."  
The conversation ended on that friendly note, and then footsteps were heard coming toward the door. Rei leaped away and sped around the corner nimbly, and leaned against the wall, catching his breath for a moment. When he heard the door open, he covertly peered around the corner, allowing only his amber eyes to pass further than the blue wall he leaned against. His jet hair flopped into his eyes and he flicked it away in annoyance. His eyes flitted as he watched Janine step out of the room, shut the door behind her, and bounce down the stairs. He heard her greet the others merrily, and shuddered.  
"I don't believe it," he thought, taking a deep breath, "What do I do?"  
  
*  
  
Janine rejoined the others with a smile. Tyson, Max and Kenny greeted her with warm hellos, and she even got a smile from Kai.  
"Where's your bag?" asked the Chief, noticing her hands were still empty. Janine looked down and hesitated.  
". . . Oh, yeah . . .I decided I didn't need it. It only had my lipstick in anyway, so . . ."  
The boys seemed to understand. "Right."  
Janine flicked her hair. "Well, as soon as Rei arrives we can leave!"  
"I'm right here."  
Rei's stony voice reverberated from the top of the stairs, and he walked down them slowly, a cold, hard look on his handsome face. He kept the corner of his eye on Janine.  
"Are we going, then?"  
Tyson nodded. "Yup! I can't wait! I'm so hungry! I think I'm gonna pass out if I don't eat something soon! Food, food, food, food, food, foo-"  
"Tyson, if you do that in the restaurant I'll kick you out myself!" growled Kai at the prancing Tyson. Tyson quietened.  
"Alright, ok, just havin' some fun. Don't worry, I know how to behave."  
Max giggled. "Yeah, sure."  
"Maxy!"  
The two boys began to ruffle each other's hair playfully, and they soon ended up rolling around on the floor in a scuffle. The Chief groaned and picked them up with difficulty.  
"You're gonna look a state if you keep this up!"  
All three laughed at each other. Rei stood silent, looking at the floor and occasionally glancing up at Janine, who was conversing quietly with Kai. He jumped when Tyson spoke to him.  
"You ok, Rei? Something spook you in the bathroom? Hee, hee!"  
Rei smiled forcibly. "Yeah, good one. I'm fine."  
He looked away and thought with irony, "Tyson doesn't know how close he just came to the truth."  
  
*  
  
The group left the hotel at about a quarter to seven. Outside was dark and bitter, as a new snow had fallen earlier and crisped the already chilly air. No rain fell though, and the Breakers were thankful - they were tired of mizzle. The parking lot was lit with lustrous lamps and they easily made their way over to the cars Janine had hired for them. They gladly clambered into the shining white cars and took pleasure in the interior warmth they found. Max, Tyson and the Chief took the first car and Janine, Kai and Rei got in the other. The insides were cream and leather, and smelled nice. Janine, before she got in, briefly gave orders to each of the drivers.  
When all were settled the journey began. It was only a half an hour drive to the nearest town. Tyson and Max amused themselves by exploring the car they were in. They were very luxurious, with a mini freezer underneath the seat and a Playstation in the back of the front passengers seat. Tyson got really wired - almost frenzied enough to rival Max's hyperactivity - and they spent the whole ride playing a fighting game and screaming "Death to you, you fiend!" and "Kill him! Squash him! Bite his head off!" in a riotous manner. The Chief passed the time by working on his computer - once the Chief, always the Chief. He was a devoted worker and a complete asset to the Blade-Breakers, but sometimes Tyson wished he'd lighten up, let loose and have some fun.  
Meanwhile, in the other car, Rei sat silent, despite many efforts on Janine's behalf to include him in the conversation. He watched the window, his head leaning on his fist (which was constantly clenched) and he wouldn't talk unless it was a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer. Even Kai attempted to speak to him, talking about such a triviality as an old Beyblade match, but Rei wouldn't get involved. His mind was heavy, reeling with all he had seen and heard in the last hour. He was desperate to say something, to tell the truth, but he didn't want to. Something in him kept pulling him back. His distant manner began to trouble Kai, who, despite his offhand position, did have a genuine concern for his teammates and felt a sort of reluctant responsibility for them. So when the car finally pulled up, he pulled Rei aside and told Janine to go on ahead.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked briskly, bluntly, as soon as Janine moved to the other car. Rei looked at the ground.  
"Nothin'."  
"Don't play me for a fool. Something's bothering you. Janine knows it too. Well, spit it out!"  
Rei was silent for a moment, and Kai was puzzled. When they had been getting ready to leave, Rei had been cheerful - he had even whistled as he went to the bathroom! Something had happened since then.  
"Well?"  
Rei still kept mute. If he told anyone, he certainly wasn't about to tell Kai, so he grit his teeth.  
"Nothin'!"  
Kai's temper slowly began to grind. He was generally patient, but Rei's attitude frustrated him.  
"Come on, Rei. Now. I don't have all day"  
"And I don't have an answer, Kai!" snarled Rei, suddenly lashing out in aggression, "So back off and stop probing me! There's nothing I can tell you so quit it!"  
Kai's eyes narrowed. "Alright. I'll stop. But, if there's nothing wrong, I'll expect to see you acting like your normal, cheery, 'best buddies with everybody' self. Got it?"  
" . . .Fine."  
Kai sighed. He was still uneasy about Rei, as he didn't know what was running through his mind. But he was satisfied knowing that Rei wasn't about to get the others backs up with his brooding attitude and he could grill him in his own time.  
"Alright then. Let's go. The guys and Janine are almost in the restaurant, and we don't wanna get lost."  
Kai led the way to the front of the restaurant, which was on the outskirts of a high-class shopping centre. Lights dazzled and undulated before their eyes, gleaming and radiant in the dark night sky. The name of the restaurant, 'La filant' was lit in bright yellow and red and, ironically, it shone like a 'shooting star'. Kai and Rei rejoined the other four members of their party as the cars drove off. There were lots of people flitting in and out of the restaurant and all were dressed exquisitely.  
"Good thing we dressed like this . . ." muttered the Chief, "or we wouldn't have fitted at all!"  
Janine stepped inside and went straight to the reception desk. It seemed she knew exactly what to do. She spoke amiably with the man at the desk, who looked up their names and nodded.  
"Table eight."  
Janine smiled. "Thank you."  
With a flick of her hand, she beckoned the Blade-Breakers over. Tyson marched in, determined to make an impression. He looked eagerly at the other folks' tables, watching as one gentleman ate a sublime looking lobster.  
"Don't drool, Tyson!" whispered Max from behind with a giggle. Tyson grinned and made his way forward to table eight. He took a seat and watched as the others sat down. Everything was incredibly fine - crushed glass and a red rose on the satin red tablecloth. There seemed to be too much silvery, glinting cutlery for Tyson to count.  
"And here I was planning to eat with my hands."  
Janine laughed. "Don't be uptight, Tyson. It's actually very free and easy here."  
Max lifted an eyebrow in skepticism, "Doesn't look it!"  
"Well, it is. You're here to relax. So go ahead and relax!"  
Kenny grinned. "If I were relaxed, I'd put Dizzi on the table and undo my shirt button."  
"Go for it! Nobody here cares! You can do what you like - and for what this place costs, why not?"  
The Chief's face lit up. "Ok!"  
He loosened his tie, undid his top button, sighed pleasantly, and set Dizzi up on the table. Notwithstanding what Janine said, Kai and Rei shook their heads.  
"No manners whatsoever," said Rei with a hint of a grin, watching as Tyson followed suit and loosed his belt and leaned back on his chair. He smiled.  
"This is the life. Ok, what's on 'le menu'?"  
Max chuckled. "Um . . .oh my gosh, I don't even know how to pronounce half of this stuff! 'Le . . .jambons, gambon, j . . .j . . .jambon?' What's that?"  
"A leg of ham," said Kai, surprising everyone with his knowledge of the French language. Tyson sighed, muttering, "Does he have to be so darned good at everything? French, gimme a break . . ."  
"Oh . . .right," muttered Max, and he buried his nose in his menu again. Janine was smiling.  
"How'dya know French?"  
Kai shrugged. "Had to learn it when I was younger, I guess. As well as Russian."  
"Really?" said Janine in admiration, staring at him. Rei wrinkled his nose, said nothing, and looked at his menu. He couldn't understand a word. Tyson, who also didn't have a clue, called over a waiter, a young man in a black and white suit. Tyson resisted the urge to scoff at his bow tie and said,  
"Excuse me, monsieur, do you have frogs legs?"  
He spoke in a ridiculous French accent, and Janine cringed. She was about to apologize when the waiter spoke, a happy beam on his face.  
"Oui, monsieur, we have lotz of ze frrrogz legz."  
Tyson grinned impishly. "Well then, hop off and get me le chicken sandwich!"  
The whole table burst into laughter as the waiter's grin faded and he straightened up and walked off indignantly. Only Kai remained solemn. He kind of bored down at Tyson, who was laughing so much that tears were spilling out of his eyes.  
"You're an embarrassment," said Kai, wrinkling his nose in disgust. This just seemed to make everyone laugh even more, and he sighed, exasperated. Janine, who giggled uproariously, glanced right, saw his face, and immediately the laughter drained from her features and she stared at Tyson.  
"Honestly, Tyson."  
Gradually, the guffawing died down, and eventually the waiter dared to approach them again. Kai ordered for them in fluent French and the waiter went off again with a pleased and courteous nod.  
Dizzi bleeped. "I could have done that, you know."  
The Chief laughed. "Calm down, Dizzi. He can't speak in Italian, Spanish, Icelandic or most other languages like you do. Don't get jealous."  
Rei chuckled. "You know, I don't think I know what I ordered!"  
"I think it was . . .peacock and rice," said Janine matter of factly, squinting at the menu and reading le paon et le riz. Rei squirmed, partially because it was Janine speaking and partially because - well, peacock and rice was enough to make anyone squirm. Besides, his mind was on other things - a few of his thoughts lingered on the closed conversation he had heard but most of them were on what he had seen in the bathroom mirror. He felt so two-faced, like such a traitor to Mariah, and his heart ached for a touch of her silky hair, a smell of her clothes, the echo of her voice and the happiness of her smile.  
He scolded himself for seeing what he saw in the bathroom, but he couldn't take himself seriously. Why was he feeling like this?  
"I don't even like her!" he thought angrily, narrowing his eyes. A dark voice spoke from the depths and reverberated in the chambers of his mind.  
"Don't lie to yourself."  
He almost gasped out loud, but restrained himself for the sake of the others - who were goofing off with the peppershaker. He sighed in some confusion, and watched as the food was set before them on steaming dishes. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. He had been in a world of his own - he hadn't even heard what the others had been saying. His mind was bent on what he had seen - and heard - earlier that evening. He thought he might go mad with wondering what to do. He blinked, breaking away from the dream he had become intertwined in, and saw Kai watching him from across the table.  
Rei offered a thin smile, knowing full well this was not nearly enough to satisfy the shrewd Kai. When Kai looked away, he stared down at his dish. The thought of peacock and rice didn't even cross his mind. Instead he stood up suddenly, and, mumbling some sort of excuse under his breath and keeping his eyes down, he briskly left the table and exited the restaurant.  
Janine and the Blade-Breakers stared in wonder. Tyson, a long, green, slimy thing poking from the corners of his mouth, dropped his fork and said:  
"What's his beef?"  
The Chief rolled his eyes. "Tyson, your manners!"  
Tyson sucked in the slime and retorted hotly. "What's up with Rei? Does he feel ill or something?"  
"Maybe he's just bummed about his blade," suggested Max, scratching his head in bewilderment, "Did you see that? He just upped and left."  
"I don't suppose he's coming back then?" asked Janine, dabbing her mouth daintily with her red napkin and folding it in her hands. Tyson shrugged.  
"I'm not just gonna sit here if Rei is upset over something. I'm going to find him. Who's with me?"  
Max and the Chief stood. "Yeah. We Blade-Breakers don't abandon each other!"  
Tyson grinned. "Ok, let's go. He can't have gotten far. Just to the area outside."  
The three of them left the table (Max standing on the table cloth and nearly removing the dinners and the cutlery from the surface) and Kai stood.  
"Sorry, Janine, but I gotta go."  
She smiled. "You didn't think I'd expect you to stay here. To be honest, I think this was . . .a bad idea. How about I come too?"  
Kai nodded and Janine stood, paying by leaving her credit card on the desk. "My uncle works here," she explained briefly, "He'll look after my card for me."  
With a wave to her uncle, Janine made her way forward hastily, followed by Kai, whose brow was furrowed. What was up with Rei?  
  
*  
  
Rei stood outside the restaurant, his hair blowing in the chill breeze. His shoulders shivered slightly and he hugged his arms around himself loosely. The neon lights of the restaurant glowered behind him. A rude large man bumped into him with a grunt but Rei paid no heed. The fresh air cleared his head a little and he took a deep breath.  
"Hey Rei?"  
Tyson appeared next to Rei. Rei looked at him apologetically.  
"Tyson, I'm sorry. I just needed a little air or something. You should go back in."  
"Come on, Rei, if there's something bothering you, you can tell us!" piped in Max, appearing from behind Tyson's back and grinning. Rei almost smiled.  
"I know that. Thanks. But I think I'll get back. You guys go back inside."  
The Chief now popped out from behind Max. "Nah, I think we're gonna go with you," he said cheerfully, his laptop slinging about his neck, "I think this was a bad idea. Seemed ok at the time, but now I realize we're more worried about the Beyblades than we knew. The best thing we can do is get back and find out what's going on."  
Rei nodded sincerely. "You're right there, Chief." 


	9. Alarming Occurances

Chapter Nine: Alarming Occurrences  
  
The drive back to the hotel was a long one for Rei, who again, remained silent. Janine now seemed indisposed to speak with him, noticing his unusual resentment towards her company. Kai hardly ever spoke anyway, and so the car was filled with a rather sinister silence, broken only by the chug of the engine now and again. In the other car, Max and Tyson were, once more, fascinated with the Playstation (though their taste was not so well met this time - the game was not to their liking). The Chief played on his laptop and thought deeply. A shadow of restlessness had grown in his mind since they had entered Iceland and now the shadow had grasped him with its clawing arm. He shuddered and went back to typing data onto Dizzi's clicking keys, closing the door for now.  
  
When the Blade-Breakers finally made it back to their hotel, it was Tyson who was first to rush to the reception desk. Fists slammed as he bellowed Danny's name.  
  
"Danny! DANNY! Any news?"  
  
Danny popped his head out of the reception through room, his hair brushing against the solid oak of the door.  
  
"Hey, you're back early! I never expected it so soon! Enjoy yourselves, guys?"  
  
Tyson growled. "Yeah, well, we decided we're too nervous about our blades to eat! So, are they back yet? Did you catch the thief? Where are our Beyblades?"  
  
Danny held Tyson's fiery gaze for a second, and then dropped his eyes with a remorseful sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, boys, but we're still trying to locate the position of the blades. It may take a lot longer than we thought."  
  
Tyson's expectant face wilted as a flower in the late-come night, and he looked away. His teeth were clenched angrily, his eyes closed to hide his reaction. He did not trust himself to speak. Danny looked genuinely regretful.  
  
"I truly am sorry, boys. Go to bed. Get some rest. Maybe there'll be results tomorrow."  
  
"You keep saying that!" barked Max in heat, "You keep telling us to wait! How can we wait? Don't you see what these things mean to us? Don't you see . . . ?" Max trailed off, unable to portray his feelings in simple speech. His head hung and Rei spoke fairly.  
  
"I can see you're in a tough position, Danny. And I can also see that you don't much understand how we feel. But please, promise us you'll do all you can - everything it takes - to get those blades back. My . . . my Driger is everything to me. Without it . . . I . . . without it . . . "  
  
Rei, too, stopped short, his eyes glistening passionately with tears of rage and sorrow. Tonight had been too much for him. He sighed a shaky breath and ran a trembling hand through his hair. Danny saw his confusion and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I know. You don't need to tell me. But there's no use in sitting worrying all night. You'll make yourselves ill. Just go to bed, and try to put this out of your minds. Hopefully your dreams will offer more consolation than I can."  
  
His words were soothing and relaxing to the boy's troubled minds. Tyson offered a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Danny. You're right. See ya later."  
  
With a resilient nod of his head, Tyson began to make his way up the stairs, and was followed by Max and the Chief. Kai went after them, and Rei lagged behind for a moment, lost in a mist of thought.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei awoke, the mist evaporated into morning, and, when the reality of night fell, he smiled.  
  
"Coming."  
  
A little wearily, he dragged himself up the stairs behind Kai, who looked back down when he reached the top and took one more glance at the beautiful girl in the black dress who smiled peacefully up at him.  
  
********  
  
The hotel was silent when the clock struck two in the morning. A large, lavish grandfather clock stood as a guard in the hall, casting a fearful shadow on the floor. As the hands clicked around in every second that passed, an occasional chime was heard that repeated around the spacious empty hallways of the hotel. Nobody was about - nobody was there to see a stealthy figure sweep across the main hallway and begin to make their way up the stairs.  
  
********  
  
Rei rolled over, wakeful. His eyes, which had dropped so readily before, had snapped open and refused to release. No position was comfortable; his hair annoyed him. His eyes had adjusted to the dark due to his sleepless watch and the eerie shapes of the night had contorted into grey structures, unidentifiable and unfamiliar. Yet they did not faze Rei. His thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
Instead of dwelling on the ominous reflection in the mirror he had seen earlier, Rei turned his thoughts to the other disquieting memory lodged in his mind. The conversation he had stumbled across. It played again in his mind, the haunting footage of some horror movie. He searched the remaining images, scouring for clues, trying intently to figure it all out. But nothing fitted, no matter how he tried to make it. He was missing a couple of pieces of the puzzle, and knew not where to find them.  
  
With a troubled frown, Rei rolled over again and exhaled deeply. For a moment, the silence of the night enclosed him; broken only and briefly by Kai's gentle, steady breathing. Rei scowled miserably. At least someone was getting some sleep.  
  
He turned again, moving his left hand behind his head for comfort. None could be found for him, and eventually he sat up, growling. His head reeled with memories - the mirror, the conversation, and the Beyblades. His heart sank like a brick in water when he remembered his Beyblade. Driger. His companion and partner. Where was he right now?  
  
With another sigh, Rei swept the covers off himself, and spun so his feet dangled off the edge of his bed. It creaked a little underneath him as he moved, and Rei leaned back on the mattress, his head up to the ceiling, his mind shrouded in thought. Gradually, he pressed his weight forwards to stand. His head ached, and he longed for a breath of fresh air to clear it.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei jumped, startled. He turned to the voice and saw that Kai was awake and staring straight at him. He was still lying down, but as Rei turned he sat up slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Kai, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."  
  
"I think that's advice you should take yourself, Rei. You need to sleep yourself, you know."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Kai looked at him long and hard, his mind whirring with dashing thoughts. "You know, Rei, if I don't know what's wrong with you, I can't try to help you."  
  
Rei lifted an eyebrow in doubt, tired as he was. "You wanna help me?"  
  
"Don't get a big head about it. The only reason I wanna help is because your tossing and turning is stopping me from sleeping."  
  
Rei smiled. "Ok."  
  
Kai threw off his own covers deftly, and crossed his legs as he sat up. "There's something on your mind, right?"  
  
" . . . I guess."  
  
"And I have a feeling that it's not the lack of your Beyblade. Well, if it is, it's only partial. There's something else. Am I right?"  
  
Rei looked down at the dark floor. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Well, are you gonna tell me about it or do I have to keep guessing? It's getting pretty boring."  
  
Rei sighed uneasily. "It sounds so simple, Kai, but, well, I don't think you of all people would wanna hear."  
  
Kai visibly straightened as these words sunk in. He narrowed his eyes at Rei, who avoided his stare.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rei grimaced. "I didn't wanna tell you this, Kai. You'll hate me. I mean, I know you don't exactly like me now, but you'll really, really hate me. Or Jan-"  
  
Rei clasped his hand over his mouth; shocked it had slipped so easily. Kai leaned forward, his eyes glinting judiciously.  
  
"Run that by me again, Rei? I'm not sure I heard you properly."  
  
His tone took on an unfriendly, menacing tint, and Rei sighed. He was not afraid of Kai - he never had been - but by nature Rei wasn't the type to argue or get on people's bad sides and he felt this was a situation he didn't want to be in. Reluctantly he continued.  
  
"After I went to the bathroom, I was walking back along the corridor to the stairs. I heard raised voices coming from the staff accommodation."  
  
Kai nodded. "Go on."  
  
"I went closer. There were two guys and . . . and a girl. I couldn't place the guy's voices, even though they're familiar. And the girl was . . . well; I'll get to that. They were having a debate."  
  
Another nod. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Wait. As they talked, I realized that they were talking about us. The meal we were going out for. The conversation ran along the lines of 'You'd better not fail us, girl' and then a 'Don't worry, I won't' in reply. They talked about how we were the only team going and it was all set. I was listening up against the door and when I heard footsteps, well, I backed away and ducked behind a corner. The girl was first out. It was . . . Janine."  
  
There was a strained silence. Suddenly they were two army generals, one not knowing when the other was about to strike or what move they would make. All Rei could do was wait for a response.  
  
Kai didn't move his stony, icy gaze from Rei's face. Tentatively, Rei felt a shiver race down his back in sinister play. He boldly met Kai's gaze and held it, his head erect and daring. Kai stood up slowly.  
  
"You're try'na tell me Janine's plotting against us?"  
  
Rei dropped his head and his shoulders sagged. "I knew you wouldn't like it."  
  
"No, I don't like it. Especially since I don't believe a word of it!"  
  
Rei glanced up, his eyes widening by that startling remark. He turned around to Kai, his amber eyes glossy in the pale moon's glow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've made that up. You're lying."  
  
Rei shook his head, lost for words. He had expected a reaction, but not this one, and it caught him off guard.  
  
"No, Kai, I'm serious!"  
  
"I think something else happened up there, Rei. And you're try'na compensate with this ridiculous story. Am I right?"  
  
Rei looked away, his heart pounding and his breath coming quickly now. His shoulders, which had sagged so readily before, had tightened and were taut and tense.  
  
"Something else did happen. But that isn't relevant. I'm not lying, Kai. She's up to something, and I wouldn't trust her if I were you!"  
  
Kai growled. "After all that girl has been through, you're making up stories about her? I don't think she'd appreciate it very much."  
  
Rei sighed, frustrated. "Kai, look. I can see how you feel about this girl. We all can. But that's no reason to block out the truth. I once remember a wise blader saying to me: 'Battles must be fought with the head, not with the heart'. So why now are you letting your heart and its emotions cloud your rational thought? Why would I make something up like that?"  
  
Kai was shaking, either with rage or some unknown emotion Rei had never seen in him before and could not identify. His fists clenched, the knuckles ebony white where they were under immense pressure. His mouth remained clamped tightly shut, and he opened it slightly when he spoke again, his voice strained and deep.  
  
"I've had about enough of this, Rei. If this is what was behind you acting all weird at the restaurant then I'm disgusted. Don't say any more. I've heard about enough from you - and if all you can do is spout silly stories that are gonna get somebody hurt then I don't need to hear it."  
  
Rei braced the storm courageously, risking the battle, the debate not over for him. He was determined to have the final word.  
  
"It's you who'll get hurt if you don't listen."  
  
One foot under the cover of his bed, Kai had been climbing back in, signaling that the duel between them was over. When Rei rocked the boat and argued back, his temper, already hanging by a weak, delicate thread, finally snapped and he whipped his foot out of bed again, his mind a raging inferno of defiance and denial.  
  
"You just couldn't leave it, could you Rei? Couldn't drop it! I don't care what you say! I don't even consider it worth my while speaking to you! But let's get one thing straight - Janine is innocent! She's harmless - and she's no evil genius! Believe what you want, Rei, but if you say another word to me I'll put you through that wall and it won't be pretty. Got it?"  
  
Rei's temper ground also; there was only so much he would take before a final snap, as shown in the final match of the Asian tournament. Lee, his adversary, had felt the wrath of the White Tiger unleashed in its mighty fury, it's resounding roar striking fear into the boldest of hearts. Could it now withstand the awesome power controlled by the overwhelming firebird? Could the anger of the potent tiger match the flaming fury of the majestic phoenix? Flames and claws would glint, slashing and tearing, a tremendous struggle would ensue, but who would be the victor? They were about to find out, as they faced off in the bedroom, their hands clenched tight, wrath pulsating through their frenzied veins.  
  
They were interrupted by a piercing yell from outside in the hallway. It cracked the stony air and echoed cacophonously, hollowly, in the stretched silence that followed it. The twisted mute of the night finally set on the two impassioned boys, and doused their blazing fires. Their worlds were left cool, pierced by a shrill fear that stirred in both of their stomachs.  
  
"Max!"  
  
********  
  
A gentle voice woke him, cooing his name fascinatingly, alluringly. He sat up slowly, chills tiptoeing up his spine, kittens chasing their tails. The voice called again, slowly whispering. He slipped nimbly out of his bed, his feet treading lightly on the supple, soft floor. He progressively made his way to the door of the room, inquisitive, curious. He crept past two other beds, comrades sleeping steadily, and smiled as he noticed drool seeping out of the corner of one of their open mouths. Suppressing a giggle, he stole away from them and placed a pale hand on the doorknob, glassy in the pallid moonlight. Gently twisting, the doorknob clicked and the door swung smoothly open with a slight creak.  
  
He stepped gingerly into the quiet hallway, listening both to the sounds of his own breathing and the silence of the night, waiting to hear the voice again. It came as expected, this time louder, more frantic, calling his name, harried. He pricked up his ears at the sound and followed in curiosity, eager to find out more. He felt someone needed his help. His heart racing for reasons unknown, he quickened his steps and rounded the corner, and stood, facing the stairway and the vast, empty reception hall below.  
  
Puzzled, he looked around, the distant ticking of a heavy grandfather clock faintly audiable. His eyes, still not quite used to their present darkness, could make out no person, no figure against the black air around him. He found himself looking down the steep stairway, precipitous before him. It didn't frighten him - for what reason did he have to be afraid of the staircase? He was light and nimble on his feet and had a keen sense of balance. Yet as he watched the slope, another chill raced up his spine, and he felt the tiny blond hairs on the back of his neck start to rise slowly.  
  
At the sound of footsteps behind him, the boy whizzed around, pupils darting rapidly. There was no voice, no visage for him to recognize, no striking aroma or startling aura - just a cruel thrust to his chest. Blood rushed wildly in his ears as air began to flow past his face. A cry escaped his mouth shrilly, slicing the space around them. He vaguely heard the chime of the grandfather clock, distant in his ears, eradicated as his head struck the hard stair. A resounding pain flooded his head as his eyes fluttered and shut, and he was unconscious by the time he reached the bottom.  
  
********  
  
Rei and Kai almost bumped into Tyson and the Chief in their turbulent dash to the hallway. They stared at each other for a brief moment, a quick respite, before darting towards the not-too-distant staircase. A few other people had opened their doors and were peering out in interest; nosy. The Blade-Breakers had no time to care (even though Kai did scowl at one of them as he ran past) and they raced to the stairs in frenzy.  
  
Tyson reached the top first, a long blue dressing gown flowing about his legs. He gazed down the stairs in horror at the still shape of Max lying at the bottom of the stairs, one arm twisted maliciously underneath his thin form. A trickle of deep red began to slither beside his closed eye, an awry snake slinking spitefully across the pale plain of the face. Tyson cried out in anguish, and immediately leaped down the stairs to help his fallen friend, noticing a dark crimson patch where blood had spilt unmercifully. The others followed, expressions of disbelief crossing their faces. As he reached his side, Tyson dropped to his knees and grabbed his buddy's white hand.  
  
"Max! Max, Max, can ya hear me Max?"  
  
He shook the limp hand desperately as the others joined him next to their teammate. His face was painfully pastel and emotionless. They wondered in distress, hearts racing at a mad pace, worst fears emerging unwanted. A small crowd began to gather and frightened, gossiping hushes surrounded the boys.  
  
Kai stood, even his face pale and worried.  
  
"Somebody call for help. Don't just stand there whispering. Call an ambulance!"  
  
He knelt back down again, attempting to block out the whimpering noises coming from the Chief, who had tears channeling down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I don't believe this! Max!"  
  
He shook the motionless boy who still didn't wake. Rei's eyes were teary and shimmered as somebody switched on a bright hallway light. His yellowish-brown pupils darted this way and that, wondering where to look. Tyson kept hold of Max's hand firmly, too strong to cry, shivering with either cold or utter fear. His insides churned in nausea.  
  
"Who would do this?" he said to no one in particular. Rei closed his eyes. He knew exactly who would do this. He resisted the urge to glance at Kai, who was occupied. He leaned over and moved close to Max's parted lips, and listened carefully, attempting to suppress the hushes and whispers of the still gathering crowd and concentrate.  
  
A relieved smile crossed his face. "He's breathing."  
  
The Chief laughed nervously in near hysteria, leaning backwards on his hands and sighing. Tyson, as if woken from a dream, looked up.  
  
"Has someone called for help?" he asked, his voice thin and strangled. He was surprised when Janine stepped out of the throng of people.  
  
"I did," she said as she came forward, a small cell phone held out in front of her. Kai breathed a grateful sigh and then turned back to Max. He brushed back a bang of blond hair that was slowly becoming encased in the growing trickle of scarlet and examined the wound. It was deep and would need stitches, but to him, it didn't look too serious. He let the hair drop again, and turned to a colorless Janine.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her face worried and taut. Kai shook his head, and now noticed Rei's eyes upon him. He didn't say a word when Rei looked away, an angry disappointment in his features. Then, all were interrupted by the loud blare of sirens in the parking lot outside. In no time at all hospital paramedics, dressed in long green and white jackets and loaded with all sorts of medical equipment, were rushing to Max's side. They pushed the Blade-Breakers aside with the arrogant air of adulthood, and Tyson growled.  
  
"Max! Hey Max! Wait! I'm . . . I'm his best friend!"  
  
A kindly doctor turned to him, a mop of gingery hair dangling in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," he said in a thick Icelandic accent, "Your friend will be fine."  
  
He turned away from the frantic Tyson, who peered desperately through the mass of paramedics at his friend, who was being lifted gently on to a stretcher. He couldn't see much and kept getting shoved out of the way. Growling, he dived to the front and popped up beside the stretcher. To his surprise, Max had woken.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Tyson smiled, overjoyed. His head whirred with frantic thoughts and questions that remained unanswered, but mostly, for now, he was flooded with sheer relief. Max, his eyes half open and dim, one a little stiff with drying blood, looked dizzily at Tyson while a paramedic strapped something to his arm. His blue eyes were dull and glazed.  
  
"Ty . . . Ty-"  
  
Tyson nodded, keeping up with the stretcher as it was moved along. The paramedics carried him briskly out of the door, shouting orders to each other in Icelandic that poor Tyson couldn't understand a word of. He looked down at Max again, his eyes beginning to fill now. Max spoke again:  
  
"Dra . . . Draciel? Ty-"  
  
Tyson nodded, understanding. He knew what he was being asked to do.  
  
"I'll get it, Max. I'll get it back for you."  
  
Max smiled weakly, and his eyes closed. An oxygen mask was strapped firmly across his mouth and he was whisked away from Tyson, who was suddenly lost in the crowd. He felt strange, upset, and angry - yet a powerful force surged inside him, iridescent, heated; revenge. It burned passionate in his soul, fiery, glowering, unquenchable. Tyson clenched his fists and ground his teeth together in fervor, a silent vow solemnly made in his hungry mind. As his friends joined him, he shook away his tears and watched on as Max was lifted into the ambulance. It had begun to rain and the droplets ran down their faces in the night chill. It seemed to fit the mood as it lashed down feverishly, soaking the boys through.  
  
The Chief shivered, his eyes fixated on the ambulance about ten metres away. Rainwater trickled into his eyes as he watched, unblinking. He did not notice a burly paramedic approach them.  
  
"Excuse me," he spoke, ignoring the rainwater on his face, "One of you is allowed to go with your friend, seeing as you're the closest thing to family he's got in this country. Only one, though, because there's not enough room for anymore than that."  
  
The four Blade-Breakers looked at each other.  
  
"Hands up if you wanna go," said Rei diplomatically. He, Tyson and the Chief raised their hands. Kai restrained - not because he disliked Max, but because he felt it wasn't his place.  
  
"Ok, I won't go," Rei said with a sigh, stepping backwards generously, "So it's between you and the Chief, Tyson."  
  
The Chief began to speak, stating that it was all right for Tyson to go instead, but Tyson cut him off.  
  
"You go, Chief."  
  
Kenny was stunned, and he stared at Tyson with wide eyes despite the rain splashing into them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tyson lowered his head and smiled. "I have work to do. I promised Max I'd get his Beyblade back, and that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
He turned his back and marched back indoors neatly, a resilient grin across his round face, and, even though there was still worry in his eyes for his friend, Tyson knew that Max would be all right.  
  
Outside, the Chief said goodbye to Rei and Kai, and then hopped into the bright white ambulance, radiant in all its glamour against the dark backdrop of the pouring rain and blackened sky. The doors slammed shut with a thud, and left a crowd as it thrust off steadily, sirens flaring, their blue elucidation illuminating the evil night and dying off into the air as the ambulance finally left the hotel and drove into the distance.  
  
********  
  
At six-thirty the next morning, Tyson was already dressed and downstairs. He noticed how everyone who descended was taking extra special care as they went down the already notorious staircase. They had been cleaned and no blood remained. The atmosphere in the hospital was rigid and stiff and Tyson felt awkward as he made his was towards the desk. Janine was up bright and early despite her tired looking face, and she smiled at Tyson.  
  
"Hey, Tyson. Get any sleep?"  
  
Tyson replied with a lopsided grin. "A little. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Not enough, and as the day wears on I'm sure someone will have to wake me at my post."  
  
Tyson giggled. "Same here. Good thing I don't have a post. Any news on the Beyblades?"  
  
He had kept true to his word. During the night, Rei had invited him to sleep in his and Kai's room. Tyson had gladly agreed - he didn't want to spend the night alone. Yet he had not slept easily. He was not too worried about Max - he knew the people at the hospital would take good care of him and that if anything terrible did happen then the Chief would call. Nevertheless, something had kept him wide-awake for a lot of the night. He had tossed and turned like a possessed thing but had found no comfort. He had turned his thoughts again and again but found no relief. All he could think about was Max's blade. He was pretty sure he wanted that back even more than he wanted his own back! The fire of retribution had flickered in his heart throughout the stormy, rainy night and was still burning now, as he spoke to Janine.  
  
"Sorry, not yet. But the team has progressed, I can tell you that. Don't you worry, Tyson, they'll be back in no time. The crack team of investigators are becoming more and more confident as to the whereabouts of the Beyblades and as soon as they've got the location down, then we're straight in there and your blades will be straight back in your hands."  
  
Tyson's spirits sank a little as he realized that the blades would not return today. His eyes lowered a little.  
  
"Chin up, Tyson," Janine said comfortingly, "You'll be all right."  
  
Cheered by her stout words, Tyson looked up again with confidence. With a salute, he bounced off upstairs and back into the room. Kai and Rei were silent - obviously something had gone on between those two. But Tyson didn't have time to think about that. He raced to the phone and dialed in the number for the local hospital. After a couple of tentative rings, a young sounding nurse picked up and spoke to him with another thick accent. This time, whether it was due to her accent or the poor quality of the line connection, Tyson could barely understand her. Eventually he got his point across that he wanted to know how a friend was.  
  
"I am sorry, young man, but we can't just give out information like that."  
  
"What d'you mean? I'm his best friend!"  
  
"I don't care if you're his mother! I am not a radio, and I don't give out information for free!"  
  
Tyson sighed, greatly vexed. "Fine. Could you let me speak to Kenny, the guy visiting him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a short wait when Tyson could hear the nurse yelling instructions at another unfortunate nurse. Then there was a brief silence, followed by crackling, and finally Tyson heard the good old voice of the Chief on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kenny! How are ya doin'?"  
  
"Ok, Tyson. Didn't get much sleep, though. I was so nervous that I couldn't. You?"  
  
"So-so. How's Maxy?"  
  
"He's doing fine. He's broken his left arm just above the elbow and he had a mild concussion but it's going now. The doctors have re-set his arm and it's in a cast. I already signed it on behalf of me and Dizzi."  
  
"Cool, that's great news! Way-hey!"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it? Max himself is fine. He slept a lot because the doctors gave him painkillers. But now he's awake, and he's already eaten and everything!"  
  
Tyson laughed, immensely relieved. A great load had been lifted from his heavy mind. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
The Chief giggled on the other end of the line, which was gradually breaking up. "Doctor says he should be out in two or three days, but at the rate Max is healing I'd say he'll be out tomorrow!"  
  
Tyson scoffed. "You're no doctor, Chief."  
  
"But I am a genius!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess that's good news. Say hi from the Blade- Breakers!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The line crackled again, and then there was a silence. After listening hard for a moment, he smiled maturely and hung up the receiver. He found that Rei was sitting on the bed, watching.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Tyson gave him a bright, happy grin and a thumbs up. "Fine!"  
  
Rei laughed, joyous. "Great! But . . . you could have let me speak to Kenny, Tyson. I did kinda wanna ask him something."  
  
Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Oh man, I'm sorry!"  
  
"No biggy. I'll call him later."  
  
"You sure, man?"  
  
Rei nodded, adjusting the wristbands on his forearms. "Yeah."  
  
Tyson sat down on the bed opposite. "I got pretty scared last night. You?"  
  
"Definitely. I think we all were."  
  
There was a short silence. Tyson was getting sick of these. He felt the urge to fill it, but if Rei didn't really want to talk then he didn't want to seem too garrulous. He lay back on the bed and looked sideways out of the window, his floppy bangs brushing his eyes as he stared at the rain. It had continued to pour last night, and even though it was dying off slightly now, the rain still fell vehemently. The calm silence lasted about a minute until Rei spoke.  
  
"Wanna order pizza tonight?"  
  
Tyson sat up, licking his lips. "To celebrate Max's recovery! Yeah!"  
  
Rei laughed warmly, the heartfelt sound lighting the room. He continued to laugh, and it spread to Tyson, who laughed too, a cheerful grin on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Rei took a breath, the occasional giggle still escaping from his mouth. "I dunno! I guess it's you and your appetite! But I'm so relieved that I could laugh all day!"  
  
Tyson agreed whole-heartedly. "That's true. I'm so glad Max is gonna be alright."  
  
"So what toppings d'you want?"  
  
Tyson's eyes - if possible - lit and grew even rounder than before. "Ooo, this is the best part! Um . . . pepperoni!"  
  
"Do we have to get pepperoni?" asked Rei with a slight grimace, "I don't like it too much."  
  
Tyson shrugged. "Ok, how about . . . ham and mushroom?"  
  
"Urghh!"  
  
"Um . . . maybe . . . anchovies?"  
  
"Yuck. Nope!"  
  
Tyson sighed. They were his three favorite toppings! Rei was a really picky eater!  
  
"How about you pick, Rei?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah, that's ok. Uh . . . I say we just have a plain old marguerite. Whad'ya say to that?"  
  
Tyson made a little 'um' noise and winced a bit awkwardly. "I don't just want a plain one, Rei. Let's go all out! There's no need to be boring, now, is there?"  
  
Rei looked a little annoyed, his eyebrows furrowing from below his bandanna.  
  
"Hey, back off! I don't call you boring!"  
  
"That's 'cause I'm not!"  
  
"Well . . . I don't call you a phone hog just 'cause you dominate the phone!"  
  
Tyson looked annoyed now, and the two stared at each other.  
  
"So I'm a phone hog, eh? That's just fine."  
  
"Yeah, and you think I'm boring? Humph!"  
  
Tyson stood up, his fist clenched, a meaningless argument snowballing into a nasty quarrel.  
  
"You shut your trap, you jerk. I was actually try'na find out about Max!"  
  
"Yeah well, just 'cause I don't have a stomach so big it takes every topping in the world to fill it . . . "  
  
They raged on, more annoyed than they seemed, heating up as they went. A trivial subject such as pizza toppings had mole-hilled into a nasty fight and soon they were slinging cruel insults at each other. The stress of the previous day had obviously gotten to the both of them. The jovial mood set down by Rei's earlier laughter dissolved like an aspirin in a torrent of water, and they continued to flood each other with insults.  
  
Finally, Rei could stand no more. His fists clenched furiously, he walked past the livid Tyson with his head in the air and left the room, slamming the door rather pettily. Tyson was left standing alone.  
  
"Did that just happen?" he thought, the anger suddenly emptying from his face. Young, budding wisdom told him that they had argued for no reason, and a part of him urged steps forward to apologize. But pride stood tall, and for the moment Tyson could not conquer it. He just stood there for a minute, and then sat down on the bed, wondering what had just happened and heavy worries wearying his already weary mind.  
  
********  
  
When Kai arrived at the reception desk Janine's face lit and she burst into a smile. She hadn't expected him to come. Knowing he had a lot on his mind had prevented her from going to find him, but now she was glad she hadn't.  
  
"Hey!" she said brightly as he walked up to the desk and leaned against it. He nodded at her. She was used to this seemingly cold greeting by now. She knew Kai hid more emotion than he showed.  
  
"How are you, Kai?"  
  
He turned to face her, and she could immediately tell he was tired. He looked a little pale and his eyes didn't seem as quick as they usually did. His hands gripped the desk wearily. He offered her a smile.  
  
"Tired. Didn't sleep. But I heard Tyson saying Max is all right when he got off the phone to Kenny."  
  
"That's great news!" Janine smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily, "I'm so glad!"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
She looked up at him, slightly taller than she was, and gazed into his deep brown eyes. She loved to look into those eyes. They held behind them such mystery, such depth, hidden secrets, imprisoned memories - and, when he wanted them to, they could show affection, passion, sorrow, hope; real emotions, true feelings, and she searched in those brown pools daily for the one thing she hadn't seen yet. She wasn't sure if Kai could love. But she dared to hope against hope that he could.  
  
As she looked, she could she could see anger. His dimmer eyes did not reveal this lightly, but she could see it. He wanted to find who it was who had hurt Max. Anger from somewhere else too. She knew not where from. But mostly anger for Max, his fallen companion. Kai wanted retribution; it was obvious. Janine felt a slight twinge in her stomach, and she suppressed it swiftly. For some reason, she felt torn. She knew what she had to do - why couldn't she just do it?  
  
She continued to stare into his eyes, watching, waiting - and this time it was Kai who looked away first. His pupils faltered to the floor and he turned his head. Janine almost smiled. Then, when he spoke, she looked at him once more, his voice deep and direct.  
  
"Any news on our blades?" he asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"The teams are closer but they haven't got a substantial lead yet. Sorry."  
  
Kai sighed, fingers clenching, longing for the familiar wear of his Dranzer. He missed it more than he would admit. Janine felt his need for comfort - and thought with an odd irony that the situation had turned around. She gingerly placed her hand upon his own, not quite sure whether it was the right thing to do. But she was proved right in judgment - for Kai looked up, surprised, and smiled a little. Then Danny walked out from the through room behind the reception desk and Janine withdrew her hand. She stifled a grin and turned to Danny.  
  
"Any news, Dan?"  
  
Danny shook his head. "Sorry - but I found this about ten minutes ago on the front desk, Janine." He handed her a small envelope.  
  
Janine looked puzzled. "Who'd write to me?"  
  
She flipped the yellowing envelope over in her palms, baffled. Her eyes darted from left to right as she read the name on the front, written in scrawled red pen. Brow furrowed, she looked up at Kai.  
  
"Um, it's . . . it's addressed to the Blade-Breakers. Here."  
  
Janine handed Kai the flimsy envelope, her face puzzled. Kai felt just as she looked. He couldn't think for the life of him what was happening as he took the envelope almost tentatively. It was crisp. With a backward glance at Janine, who watched intently, he slipped his finger into the top corner of the envelope and began to tear straight across. When the envelope was ripped open, nervous hands pulled out the letter. The paper was tinting and looked aged - and reminded Kai of the airport bookstore. He unfolded it and read the brief inscribe, his brown eyes flashing as the words registered. Janine stared, engrossed.  
  
"Well? What . . . what does it say?"  
  
Kai looked up, disturbed from a deep chain of thought. "Huh? Oh . . . here,"  
  
He handed her the note, the paper crushing and wrinkling as it was passed about. Janine read it, but before she could ask what it was about, Kai was gone.  
  
********  
  
White met red as the snooker balls clicked into one another. Rei watched with satisfaction, leaning on his cue, as the red ball rolled smoothly into the intended hole. He grinned. Playing snooker was a sure fire way to relax for him. He made his way around the table, his eager eyes spotting a perfect angle to pot another ball. His feet made tiny squeaking noises on the shiny, wooden tiled floor, which had recently been polished. Rei chalked his cue with expertise, and then rested it on the grass green table, aligning it perfectly on the flat of his hand.  
  
He was about to make his move when a noise form the entrance of the room startled him. He looked up to see Kai standing there. Rei straightened and took his cue off the table. There was instantly tension between these two as they met each other's stare. But Kai broke it quickly.  
  
"There's a note for you at the desk. I suggest you go read it."  
  
Kai turned on his heel and left the doorway, and Rei was perplexed. He watched the empty doorway for a second before throwing down the cue and rounding the table, impatient to find out what was happening.  
  
********  
  
When he reached the table, Rei found himself faced by Tyson. Tyson himself looked startled and a little irked to see Rei. In his hands he clutched the staining letter.  
  
"You might wanna read this," he said coldly before dropping the letter at Rei's feet and walking off breezily. Rei wrinkled his nose and sighed, gripping himself with all the patience he could muster. Feeling a touch humiliated, he bent and retrieved the letter from the floor. Upon reading it, his heart thudded loudly in his chest, leaping up unexpectedly. He breathed out through his nose, his lips pursed tight together, looked away in an effort to clear his whirring thoughts, and then re-read the letter intently, his eyes flashing like precious jewels. When he had secured the message in his head, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and turned to leave the hotel. 


	10. Secrets Exposed

Chapter Ten: Secrets Exposed (thoughts in ~)  
  
A blustery, dark wind raced through the dusky air, filtering through bare- branched trees, whispering thoughts and notions to anyone who would listen. Giving the occasional howl of misery, the fierce cold searing besides it, the wind whirred around in hysteria, rustling what it could find and chapping the weary walker's face in its bitter wrath. Upon reaching a large, browning building the wind split, escaped around the front of the building, and rushed to meet up at the back with its partner before moving on.  
  
The building was rotting. It stood, isolated, on a small, snowy mount about a mile off the main road. Derelict for years now, it had lain quietly, veiled in a shadowy darkness, only memorial ghosts haunting its large inner expanse, creaking through its shattered windows and seeping through splintered doors. Inside was lavishly adorned with a silver layer of dust. Piles of idle wood and debris lay heaped in stacks and wrapped with bundles of rope, abandoned. One huge pile actually hung on a cord from the ceiling, almost ready for use yet forsaken just before its final moments. Now life lingered for this pile of wood, rotting away slowly, originally intended for use as firewood in industry. The window frames were also made of oaken wood, slowly decaying in the dull passage of time. Here and there were chunks of discarded machinery, once glittering and magnificent in electronic splendor - now rusted with the tasteless water vapour in the air. The floor, no longer polished to highlighted perfection, was beginning to splinter and perish, and a lifeless green paint was slowly starting to peel in great portions from the crumbling walls. A musky, unpleasant smell loitered in the putrid air. No light reached into the corners of this lonely rest. All was dark and still, and the aging structural walls of the building whined and creaked in the awful beatings they received from the manic wind outside.  
  
Tyson stood outside the entrance of the warehouse, his coat rustling and blowing behind him. He stared up at the ominous building, trying to decipher what was happening. No matter how he tried, Tyson had not the intellect nor awareness to realize what was happening. None of the Blade- Breakers did. It was a seemingly thoughtless operation, and it annoyed Tyson that he couldn't predict the next move of the enemy - whoever the enemy was.  
  
Movement from behind him told Tyson that he was not alone. A quick turn of the head assured him that Rei and Kai stood behind him, both staring as he did at the derelict ruin before them. None of them knew what to make of their situation.  
  
"Well," said Rei through gritted teeth, shivering so hard that his back began to ache unpleasantly, the wind blowing his dark bangs about his face, "do we go inside?"  
  
Tyson did not answer for a moment, and remained motionless, his eyes still glued to the building. Then his courage stirred.  
  
"Yeah. We do."  
  
Rei still looked unconvinced. Doubts filled his mind as he shielded his eyes, the chill making them water a little. "Do you really think that our Bit-Beasts are in there?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Kai resolutely. Yet neither Rei nor Tyson moved. They seemed to be fixated on the appearance of the building. His position as leader of his team gave him strength and he took the first step forward.  
  
"Come on guys. This side of Christmas."  
  
Tension still lingered between them, the vile memories of previous arguments reemerging. Resolutely, these thoughts were pushed aside for the greater good, and the three boys stepped forward as a team, once more the Blade-Breakers.  
  
Tyson was first through the door, and he immediately wrinkled his nose at the decaying, dusty smell that wafted to his nostrils. The others did the same, faced by some unknown unpleasantry. The warehouse was one large room, great in size, dark in stature. Tyson, though he could not see, could sense the expanse around him, and looked about, not acknowledging the fact that he couldn't see anything.  
  
"This is the place, right?" he asked tentatively, sensing Rei to his left. Rei nodded through the darkness.  
  
"I think so. If it weren't so dark, I'd check the note."  
  
"Oh yeah, don't give me the note. I might hog it."  
  
Irked that Tyson could not let it go, Rei shook his head in annoyance. Meanwhile, Kai had moved around to the right and was feeling his way around, his intense training from when he was younger giving him an edge over the others in the dark. As their sights began to adjust and they made out hulking shapes and strange figures, he was already moving around with a clear view of the warehouse and their surroundings. He had been trained for this.  
  
His keen eyes spotted a metal, rusted light switch. He made over towards it, his feet feeling for splinters and loose boards, the tickle of dust beginning to creep up his nose. He reached the switch and turned it on swiftly. There was a deep hum from the aged lights above, then a dim flicker, and then finally they came on, overthrowing the darkness that had reigned for so long and chasing it away. The three boys squinted as the lights flooded on. When the painful glare began to subside they could see all around them clearly; could see what the warehouse contained.  
  
In the centre of the warehouse floor, about ten feet away from where Kai was standing, was a huge, circular dome, made of transparent plastic and positioned in a hollowed out space in the floor. It was a Beyblading dish; it shone in the bright, lustrous glimmer from above. Rei stared, his eyes wide in wonder. Placed on one side of the circular dish (the side furthest away from the Blade-Breakers) were three Beyblades. Two greys and one blue - they too shone as though alight in the vivid flame of illumination.  
  
The rest of the warehouse could also be plainly seen too. Here and there were large, flimsy looking crates, covered with dust, some so decayed that their insides were starting to spill out. Long shadows crept away from them along the cracked floor.  
  
Tyson stared in amazement as his eyes sought out Dragoon lying amongst the arranged Beyblades. The other two were no doubt Driger and Dranzer. He felt a surge of happiness and leaped forward, overjoyed, not bothering to wonder how they had gotten here, too careless to look for any trick.  
  
He halted at a warning cry from the ever-cautious Rei.  
  
"Wait, Tyson. It's all a little too easy. It could be a trick."  
  
Tyson turned, his eyes dripping with skepticism, and spoke with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Scared, Rei-sy poo? I'll get your Driger for you. What makes you think that this could be a trick?"  
  
"The fact that we aren't alone," said Kai quietly, his eyes drawn forward past the dish to the figure standing behind it, which had just crept up on them in a strange, unnatural silence. Tyson and Rei turned, startled, and stared at the figure, now plainly visible in the light.  
  
"G . . . Giorgio? You called us here?"  
  
Giorgio, standing still and tall, gave them a wonky, rather sadistic smile, and the lights went off again. Only a small spotlight remained on Giorgio, and he stood there, a broken Beyblade in his hand, a smart black suit as his attire, and an evil grin worn on his face.  
  
"Welcome to the show!"  
  
Rei clenched a fist in confusion. "What's going on? Giorgio, did you take our blades?"  
  
Giorgio chuckled, a manic sound that echoed through the building and it seemed to laugh back in response, the walls creaking again. The laughter continued for a while, filling the three wary boys with unease, and eventually it stopped. Giorgio smiled at them.  
  
"The show must go on, boys."  
  
Another spotlight appeared on the Beyblade dish, the three prized Beyblades gone now. Out of the shadows came a second figure, tall, silhouetted against the backdrop of the shadow, until it walked into Giorgio's shared spotlight.  
  
"Rio?" cried Tyson in astonishment. Rio, now looking depressingly like Giorgio, smirked. A strand of dark hair flicked into her face and she pushed it away with a slender finger, the nail painted deep, sexy rouge and glistening in the spotlight.  
  
"Hello again, boys. Surprised to see me?"  
  
Kai glanced from one to the other, his mind ticking away. "You two run some sort of father daughter business? She is your daughter, right?"  
  
Giorgio raised an eyebrow in sarcastic wonder. "Well, aren't we a bright one? Yes, Kai, you're right, in a way. My daughter and I run a little business - but we're not the only ones. Look up at the lights and you'll see our third member."  
  
The Blade-Breakers instinctively looked up. There, perched on a creaky looking roof rafter, crouching next to a damaged spotlight yet elucidated by the glare of the others, was Bill. Bill from the airport.  
  
"You?" cried Rei, "I'd almost forgotten about you!"  
  
Bill chuckled his eerie chuckle, and it sent a shiver up each of the Blade - Breakers spines. Tyson wrinkled his face.  
  
"I can't believe this. You guys run a shadowy business together?"  
  
Bill nodded, and the lights went out again, the glare of the spotlights glowing even a second after they were turned off, circles fading in towards the middle and flashing in different patterns. The Blade- Breakers stood stock-still, waiting and clueless. They heard a hissing noise and then the real lights flooded the room again, making them squint and shield their eyes from the clawing, insistent brightness. When their vision returned, Bill was standing next to Rio and Giorgio. It appeared he had leapt down. Tyson gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How'd he do that?"  
  
"It's not as hard as you'd think," said Rei with a wry glance at Tyson. Kai nodded. "Yeah, especially when you can see the rope the guy climbed down over there."  
  
He nodded to where a rope had obviously slipped from its rest behind a molding crate. Rei grinned.  
  
"Impressive . . . not."  
  
Bill coughed and blushed, and Tyson gave his head a little toss. Their enemy's incompetence amused him.  
  
"This is pathetic. You could have put up a better show, Giorgio. Honestly," his tone changed to a sarcastic, dry one, "you've got me so scared, Giorgio, that I'm shakin' in my frickin' boots!"  
  
Tyson mimicked fright and pranced around, play-acting. Visibly, Giorgio's face grew redder as he became more and more angry. The wind howled wildly outside, rattling the windows. Eventually, when he could take no more of Tyson's antics, he exploded as a volcano does, rage spilling out of him as the steady flow of lava drips down the shattered mountainside, demolishing all in its path. He pointed a shaking finger at Tyson.  
  
"That's it. Shut up! I was gonna take it easy on you - but not any more, you little punk! We are going to steal every Beyblade in the world! We've been planning it for years. We wouldn't have had to do this if your little team of no-talent upstarts didn't come along and threaten our plan. You have to be eliminated."  
  
"So it was you who rigged the lake with the explosive," Kai nodded as he thought, "It was you who attacked our room. And Bill - I gather you placed that photograph to get our backs up, right?"  
  
Giorgio answered for Bill, looking remotely impressed. "You got it. Took you stupid kids long enough. And now you'll pay!"  
  
Tyson stopped dancing and turned, halted swiftly by the fury in Giorgio's heated voice, booming and resounding through the wide, spacious chamber. His heart began to pound.  
  
"You will fight us," continued Giorgio, now directing his question to all three Blade-Breakers, "for your Beyblades. You must fight. If you win, you get them back. If you lose, you and the Beyblades belong to us, to do with what we wish."  
  
"One problem, genius," commented Rei, his hands on his hips and an almost amused expression across his features, "You have our Beyblades. You stole 'em, remember?"  
  
Rio stepped forward, curving her own hips as she did so. Out of the whole group, she seemed to be the most professional.  
  
"You will use these blades."  
  
Tyson, surprised by the amount she could hold in her dainty hands, caught the blade that Rio tossed him. It was wooden, splintering and ancient. The weighty attack ring, far too heavy for any impressive attack, would slow it down and it would be as useful to Tyson as a daisy. Just heavier.  
  
"This is a joke!" said Rei, staring at the similarly pathetic Beyblade he held. "How are we supposed to battle with these?"  
  
Giorgio chuckled, and brought out a state of the art Beyblade, black and yellow with a Bit-Beast in the middle. "You are the Blade-Breakers, are you not? Deal with it."  
  
The three looked at each other, brows furrowed, confused, angry, and incredulous. They each held the most terrible Beyblade they had ever seen.  
  
"Well," said Kai resolutely, looking at his hand with distaste, "It's the only chance we've got. Let's do this."  
  
"He's right!" added Rei with bubbly confidence returning to his voice again, "We're the Blade-Breakers!"  
  
"And we're here to Beyblade!" finished Tyson, making sure his gloves were on tight. Each took out their launchers. It felt strange, incorrect, to launch a wooden Beyblade from a launcher designed to spin a plastic blade, and Tyson almost lost his confidence. Then, he looked up and saw Kai and Rei standing at the edge of the dish, arms stretched out, ready to attack, and his spirits returned once more. He smiled with cheerful determination.  
  
"Get ready, Giorgio, because you're going down."  
  
Giorgio smirked, sarcasm dripping from his expression. "Whatever. Oh, and one more thing . . . "  
  
He lifted his launcher into the air and attached his high-tech Beyblade. Then he looked directly at Kai.  
  
"You are fighting for more than just your Bit-Beast, young Kai."  
  
Kai frowned in confusion as he tightened his grip on his dark blue launcher. "What d'you mean?"  
  
Giorgio signaled with his head towards a high ledge some way behind himself. This one ledge was surrounded with crates and such, and was still dark; especially as the light above it was broken. A spotlight fell onto it. Bill could obviously control the lighting from the floor.  
  
The light fell glimmering onto a translucent, bell shaped object standing on the ledge. It shimmered like a frosty windowpane in the glare of the vivid light, and flashed a little as the spotlight moved into focus. In the brilliant path of the light, small, dusty clouds could be seen flitting in the warehouse atmosphere, rising and falling like the tide in a sea of radiance. The inside of the glass bell was about one meter in diameter, and two meters in height. At the top was a thick tube, for the moment sealed, leading off into a mysterious hole in the ceiling. And standing in the center of the jar, hands pressed against the cruel barrier, was Janine.  
  
Kai gasped in surprise. "What . . . Giorgio? Let her go!"  
  
Giorgio laughed again, mocking Kai in his sinister tones. "Let her go, let her go! Yeah right. You're fighting for her, kid. 'Cause look what's gonna be happening while we Beybattle."  
  
He nodded upwards again, and Kai, his heart having leapt into his throat and lodged itself there, pounding resiliently at his chest, followed his gaze till he was staring up at the jar. A gush of water, as if sprayed out by the rushing tide, ejected from the tube and began to thrash into the bottom of the jar, soaking Janine in the process. Her sky blue work uniform clung to her slim body as the water swept over her, causing her hair to cling to her frightened face. The glass was thick and soundproof, and Kai could not hear her scream, but he could see terror in the wideness of her eyes. She backed against the glass, the murky waters sloshing around her feet menacingly, and turned back to Kai. Their eyes met, hers pleading and panicky. She placed a hand on the glass.  
  
Kai swung around to Giorgio. "You freak. Let her go. This is just a game."  
  
"No, boy, the game has just begun. That jar will be full in about three minutes time. You'd better hurry."  
  
Kai grit his teeth and looked at Rei and Tyson, who were watching on in a mixture of astonishment and horror. They realized what he was asking of them and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Kai," said Tyson, "We'll win this battle in no time!"  
  
"That's right!" agreed Rei with a nod of his head, his black bangs flopping over his red bandanna, and ignoring the disappointing sense that he had been wrong after all, "We'll get her out."  
  
With a half smile, Kai turned back to the dish. Giorgio, now joined by Rio and Bill, launched. The Blade-Breakers, on Tyson's command, launched in perfect synchronization, their blades spinning around the edge of the dish. Rei frowned as he noticed glinting sparks showering from his blade. He snorted.  
  
"Some Beyblade you gave me, Giorgio. Thanks a bunch."  
  
Giorgio laughed manically, clutching at his ribs as he chuckled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Next to him, Rio, perhaps the most perilous of the three, stood with one hand on her hip, her other hand in front of her face as she examined her nails with a bored expression on her face. She did not seem to be interested in the match whatsoever. Kai, the corner of his eye constantly turned to Janine in her slowly filling prison, saw his opportunity. For his part, he wanted to finish the match quickly and get up there to help Janine. His Beyblade, as piteous and decayed as it was, responded to his command and shot forward into Rio's blade. Sparks arose as the blades spun against each other. When Rio's Bit-Beast, Veloceraptrion, emerged with a roar from the lavender blade, the dish was filled with an immense lilac light. Kai stared at the magnificent creature before him.  
  
Veloceraptrion, jaws pulled back in a cruel, threatening snarl, two massive claws glinting on each hand and each foot, and a long whip-like tail that thrashed in annoyance, growled at him, and sniffed the air with an expression of discontent. Rio laughed.  
  
"Attack, Veloceraptrion!"  
  
The mighty beast plunged forward, ploughing through the dusty air with a roar. The light approached Kai, who watched, still in awe of the beast in its splendour. As it was about to launch its devastating attack on the flailing wooden Beyblade, Kai laughed.  
  
"That reptile doesn't scare me, Rio. I've seen this before. Your dumb dino is so consumed by its attack that the defence of your blade is wide open! Sorry, but you and your lizard are finished!"  
  
Rio gasped and her hand clamped around her mouth as she realised her mistake. She watched helplessly as Kai's Beyblade swung around to avoid the claws of the dinosaur, and then the wooden blade crashed into her own and sent it flying out of the dish with a force she hadn't reckoned upon. Her blade slammed heavily into the floor with a scratch and she was defeated.  
  
Kai had no time to waste. He looked up and saw with horror that Janine's prison was half full with murky water. He felt his stomach lurch and it egged him on, and, his Dranzer blade completely out of mind at the moment, he caught the wooden blade as it spun out of the dish and began to make for a rickety looking staircase tucked away in the left hand corner of the warehouse. He could see her eyes, darting from side to side with fear as she pressed herself back against the wall of her confinement, helpless as the water slowly crept up. As he watched it crawled past her hips, and with new fear, he raced towards the staircase.  
  
"Now who's left their defences open?" shrieked Rio violently as she leaped straight for Kai, her arms outstretched. She landed full on and threw him hard on the floor, and there they rolled for a moment, gripped, locked together in fierce mêlée. As Kai rolled onto his back and kicked her off with a powerful thrust of his legs, he was shocked at how much sheer power Rio possessed. She was obviously a Martial Artist, and she clung to him ferociously, scratching his arm as he tried to toss her. His old 'Training Instincts' (as he called them) kicked in and he slipped deftly to his feet with new strength, swinging Rio around and hurling her to the floor. She landed hard and rolled two or three times over before coming to a still. When she didn't get up, Kai turned back to the staircase, and was just about to run to Janine's aid when Rio attacked again, wrangling her taught arms around his neck and squeezing hard.  
  
"Dirty . . . trick . . . "hissed Kai through gritted teeth, his air passage slowly closing under the pressure of Rio's strong arms. With a desperate look upwards, he saw the water tank, and Janine, everything below her neck submerged, staring out through the glass at his struggle but powerless to help him.  
  
********  
  
Tyson's blade crashed head on with Giorgio's mightier one, and more sparks flew. Tyson growled, incensed at the fact that he just couldn't find a weak spot in Giorgio's superior blade. It was marvellous - every move, turn, leap it made was performed with the highest accuracy imaginable, performed to perfection. Near to him, Rei was in difficulty. He seemed to have gotten the worst blade of the lot and it was faring very badly against Bill, who was a surprisingly good battler. Rei clenched his fists with resolve. He wasn't giving up - he was fighting for his Bit-Beast. His mind flashed back briefly to the Asian championships, having almost lost his Driger - but it stayed by him, no matter what had happened. Longing stirred in his heart for his old friend, and he rose up with a new fire, a new determination. And the Beyblade - though old and rotting, sensed this fortitude and leaped forward, spinning wildly. Bill, taken aback, watched as Rei's blade chipped his own red and white one, and almost sent it flying.  
  
"Not so hot now, eh Bill?" said Rei with a triumphant grin. Bill snarled, his gnarled face twisting further into itself.  
  
"It isn't over yet, Rei!" he said, his tone as though he had discovered something lying dead in the road. Rei smiled even further, his eyes glinting, victory in sight.  
  
"Oh really?" he cried, his Beyblade hurtling forwards again, "This one's for Driger!"  
  
The blade thrust into the enemy, shattering the defence ring as if it were tearing apart a piece of paper, scattering iridescent pieces of metal through the air. One final spark flew off into a pile of nearby debris, and the broken blade landed outside the dish and stopped spinning.  
  
Bill gasped. "No . . . you beat me!"  
  
Rei picked up the wooden blade. "This wasn't so bad after all - but I still want my Driger back. So hand it over!"  
  
********  
  
"Come on, you cruddy excuse for a Beyblade!" cried Tyson in anger as his attacks went yet again unnoticed by Giorgio's incredible blade. His arms shook in exasperation. Each attack he tried just didn't seem to work, and Tyson, World Champion Class Beyblader - possibly the best in the world - was being brought down by a no good double crossing thief. He just couldn't stand it.  
  
"This is so dishonourable!" he yelled as his Beyblade was tossed about the dish, seaweed on a stormy ocean. Giorgio just continued to smile nastily, keeping his eyes on the Beybattle before him. Tyson decided that this was a good idea and tried to concentrate too.  
  
A little way ahead of him he could see his old blade. Dragoon. What a friend he had been. Through the many losses and many wins that Tyson had experienced, Dragoon had always been there. Never left his side. And now, suddenly, he was taken away - against his own will, no doubt. Tyson could feel himself growing angry again, but suddenly he could feel another force, a calm voice, from deep inside the passages of his mind, cooling his fiery thoughts and giving him patience and tranquillity. Tyson could feel his Dragoon.  
  
"You . . . never left my side!" he stuttered in amazement. The voice answered him again. It took no familiar tone or expression - Tyson wasn't even sure if it actually spoke - but it gave him peace, which was what he needed. A glance at his blade told him he had not been mistaken, for Dragoon sparkled just a little, as if confirming Tyson's wildest beliefs.  
  
With a grin, Tyson turned back to the match. His wooden blade was being pushed back, little chips of rotting wood flicking off it now and again. Tyson, his confidence returned, pushed his blade forward with all his might. It responded heartily, and gave Giorgio's blade an impressive tackle. It stumbled and began to spin much more slowly.  
  
"Ha!" laughed Tyson stoutly, "Get ready to lose, Giorgio!"  
  
Giorgio gave him a sarcastic smirk. "I don't think so . . . "  
  
With a deafening roar, a black light split the air and escaladed from Giorgio's blade. It took the form of the strangest Bit-Beast Tyson had ever seen. It was like a half dragon, half man, the upper body being that of a fiery dragon, smoke smouldering from its nostrils - and the bottom half being legs, strong, stout and muscular. Then there was a long, black tail with a point on the end that glowed red. The skin, patterned as tough leather, was also black. The eyes of the Bit-Beast too glowed, embers of a dying fire. But this beast was far from dying. Smoke billowed all around it and Tyson stared, appalled, into its face. It was demonic, fangs glinting at the corners of its wide, dragon mouth. Spikes of flashing metal ran down its sinister back and along its forearms as it stretched and growled. Tyson almost cowered when he spotted a familiar looking sign on its back, carved in glowing red ember, a symbol, similar to a treble clef but not quite the same. It was a sight to strike fear into the heart of the bravest. The beast roared, recognising its own supremacy.  
  
Giorgio laughed at Tyson's face. "I'd like you to meet . . . Apophis."  
  
********  
  
When Apophis appeared, Kai felt the hold on his neck loosen a little. The muscles in his neck aching and throbbing and his vision starting to darken, he grasped Rio's arm and slung her off his shoulders, the swiftness of his attack and the sight of the evil Bit-Beast stunning her. Again, she rolled over on the floor, and Kai wasted no time. Not pausing to clear his blurry vision, he raced to the rickety stairs and began to run up them two at a time. They spiralled dizzyingly and made it even more difficult. Now he was running he could get back his breath and he gasped it in thankfully, still a little taken aback at the force of Rio. She was definitely an adversary to be feared.  
  
As he clambered to the last step, he stopped for a second to fully catch his breath. There he looked ahead of him, about five meters away along the dark ledge, to the prison in which Janine was confined.  
  
"No!"  
  
Kai stared in incredulity at the bell jar, where the water had reached the top. It had stopped pumping in now, as the thing was full and cloudy with the haze of the murky liquid. One hand was slipping slowly down the glass, long, brown strands of silky hair floating lifelessly in the water that surrounded. Janine's head bobbed and her eyes had fallen shut.  
  
Kai leaped forward, his head filled with fears he had never wanted to imagine. He sprinted the short distance along the ledge to the glass, and immediately punched the glass with his powerful arms. Yet the glass would not crack - it was tough and durable and would not break easily. Giorgio had made sure of that.  
  
Panicking and trying to clear his head, Kai automatically slipped the wooden Beyblade into his launcher. With a determined cry he pulled on the shooter and the Beyblade flew straight into the glass at high speed. It bounced off, still not breaking the glass but a little crack appearing and slowly spreading out in the pattern of a spider's web. With a dull grin, Kai picked up the blade and launched again, and the glass almost shattered.  
  
After one more frantic look at Janine, Kai launched again, and finally the barrier between them broke, shards scattering all over him and causing him to shield his face and body with his arms. He felt pieces of glass scratching deep but could not care less, and when the thousand pieces had fallen he leaped further to where Janine had crumpled to the ground, her face pale and her body limp.  
  
********  
  
"No!"  
  
Giorgio looked up at the massive cascade of water that was boring down on them from the higher ledge. It fell as heavy rain, and, in accordance, the wind outside rushed and howled in delight. Little flecks of glass also fell with it, carried in the swift current.  
  
Giorgio yelled out in fear, not only for himself, but also for Apophis. It was a fire demon - it could not stand water, just as any fire- type Bit-Beast fell easy prey to water types. So he swiftly called his Bit- Beast back, attempting to hide it in the Bit before it could be destroyed. Tyson watched in awe as the water, catching the light as it fell, flashed and glimmered beautifully. He was even more amazed when the falls of fluid, swift in their retribution, began to douse the evil fires of Apophis. It screamed as its fires smouldered, and Tyson could hear the frenzied wails of Giorgio and Bill as their treasure was washed away in the swift vengeance of the water. The light of Apophis grew brighter and then faded, slowly becoming dimmer and dimmer till the beast, once mighty and untouchable, finally succumbed and disappeared with a shriek. There was a silence, and Tyson glanced over at Rei, who was picking up his Driger blade from where it had been washed away. Dragoon was not far away from Tyson, and he leaped towards it and scooped it up lovingly. With a smile, he turned to Rei.  
  
"Well, I guess we won!"  
  
Rei grinned back at him, clutching tightly to his Driger blade, and then, his ears pricking, he turned, an expression of terror on his face.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Tyson followed Rei's gaze nervously, his head racing. He found himself looking at a small pile of debris, unharmed by the torrent of water, and he noticed with a sinking heart that it was beginning to smoke. Either some sparks from the Beast or some sparks from the actual Beybattle had lodged itself in between two dry, sharp pieces of rotting timber and the pile had lit up. Before Tyson's eyes the flame, so small at first, budded into a red and orange blossom, thriving on the life supply of timber it required. It flickered, and then began to spread across the whole piece of debris, till the whole thing was one giant fiery pile of smoke and heat.  
  
"The floor's wooden, Tyson! We have to stop it!" cried Rei, darting forward without haste. Tyson shook his head in fear.  
  
"Too late, Rei. It's already there."  
  
********  
  
A flash of light from below told him that events were still taking place, and with a desperate shake Kai tried to wake Janine. She was cold. Blue shadows had crept around the edges of her lips. But after two or three rougher shakes, her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes with a little sigh, and a flood of colour rushed back into her cold face.  
  
Dizzy with utter relief, Kai sat Janine up as she coughed a little. When she was done, he spoke.  
  
"We need to get down. Lean on me."  
  
Gently, he slipped underneath her soaking shoulder, wincing when he felt how cold she was, pitying when he felt her shivering. Runlets of water channeled off her face, off her hair, her body sopping, and a little trail trickled down his back, a finger lightly tracing the undulations of his spine. He shivered himself. Then he stood, tightly pulling one of her arms around his neck and also holding her by the waist. He felt her test the support in her legs, which she found were a little shaky but she could put a small amount of pressure on them. With a resolved look she smiled at Kai, who nodded back. They started, with a little bit of difficulty, to make their way down the stairs, finding the narrow twists and curves something of a problem. Kai found he had to support her more and more as he got further and further down, her knees buckling beneath her as she reached the bottom.  
  
"I'm alright, I can support myself! Go . . . get your blade! Hurry!" she said shakily, leaning on the rickety, rotting wooden banister. Kai's thoughts and worries were fixated on the other side of the warehouse, where even the darkest, dankest corners were lit with the flames of hell.  
  
********  
  
Rei stared, mesmerized, by the awesome flames licking the dark, evil air around them. They danced before him savagely, their wreathes and in curves in time to the howl and drum of the wind, picking up viciously. Tiny flecks of ember glittered as it traveled through the thickening air and Rei followed them with his eyes, engrossed. They flickered and glimmered as they floated, and the flashes they gave off were reflected in Rei's amber eyes.  
  
He started when Tyson grabbed his shoulder. Dragging his eyes reluctantly from the firework-like-patterns that danced and swerved his eyes onto Tyson's face, which was frantic and anxious.  
  
"Come on, Rei, we've gotta move!"  
  
He pulled on Rei's shoulder and Rei snapped back to his senses, a great mist clearing from before his eyes. Fear animated his gut and he moved swiftly, his skill coming into his own as he sought out with his now sharp eyes the safest path out. The fire had grown, had spread along the right hand side of the warehouse, and burned vividly, billows of smoke emerging and little ashes flicking out from the crackles within. The black smoke, wavering on the air, was beginning to descend and lodge in their throats. Swallowing, and trying to ignore the bitter taste of ash in his mouth, Rei's sharp pupils contracted when he saw the safe path he searched for, as a tiger's does when it finally spots its prey. Now it was only a matter of time till they could escape.  
  
"Where's Kai?" yelled Rei over the incessant roar of the fire. Smoke clogged and he coughed hastily, still keeping his eyes on Tyson. Tyson shrugged.  
  
"He must have gone to find Janine."  
  
"I'm right here, Tyson."  
  
Rei and Tyson swung from facing the fire to face Kai. He stood still, trying to take in the situation. Then, he noticed the Beyblades clutched tightly in their hands, and remembered the pang he felt for his own. With a smile, he thought that he would be holding his own blade in any second now.  
  
"Guys, where'd' you get your blades from?"  
  
Tyson frowned in thought, and then answered as though the lines were rehearsed.  
  
"We picked them up. The water flooded them away."  
  
Kai turned and looked back at the area where the slivers of water still glistened on the floor, reflecting the glow of the fire. He scoured the floor with his eyes, but no sign of what he was searching for appeared. His eyebrows furrowing a little, he looked harder, speaking as he did so.  
  
"Did you see it? Did you see my blade?"  
  
Rei shook his head worriedly. "No, I . . . I was only concentrating on my Driger. It must be there somewhere! Don't panic!"  
  
Heedless, Kai stepped forward and walked slowly over to the Beyblade dish, scanning the floor and squinting through the smoke that clouded before him. Tyson, wondering where Janine was, looked over to the stairs and started.  
  
"Rei! Look!"  
  
Rei glanced over to the stairs, nodded, and then did a double take. On the bottom stair stood Janine, who stared at them with fearful eyes. A large, pale hand was clamped tightly across her mouth; a strong, ivory hand gripping hard. Tyson briefly recognized the stain of Giorgio fleeting behind her and then she was dragged off up the stairs, too weak from her prior encounter to struggle.  
  
"Kai!" yelled Tyson as he sprinted forward, "Hurry!"  
  
At Tyson's frantic yell, Kai swung around from his search and saw Rei and Tyson springing towards the stairs. Looking up he saw the ephemeral trace of Janine, and their eyes met. Something deep stirred in his heart, and he too sprang forward on the wings of fear.  
  
"Get up there Tyson!" he cried, knowing he was too far away to help yet. Eager to assist and wrath emerging from his gut, Tyson nodded and took a leap onto the first stair. Giorgio had dragged Janine to the top of the stairs, and was making his way to where the glass confinement had been. Once he was there, Tyson, followed closely by a glowering Rei, was halfway up the stairs. The flames licked the night even higher and smoke billowed around them. Janine coughed into Giorgio's hand, which remained securely fastened to her face.  
  
Giorgio let escape a gleeful, terrible laugh, which echoed through the flames and fire and chilled the boys despite the intense heat they were under. Kai reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Don't bother, boys!" Giorgio yelled with fervor in his voice, a kind of hideous passion rising from his throat, "She doesn't need saving yet. And Kai, I have your Beyblade."  
  
He held up, with his free hand, the small blue and red blade, the hints of green on the edges glimmering in the light of the fire. Kai, at the bottom of the steps and feeling highly insignificant, growled with distaste.  
  
"So," continued Giorgio, a patronizing, mocking tone in his words, "You were fighting not only for your blade, but for Janine here too. You did a great job, Kai. All of you did! Bravo!"  
  
He laughed again, that terrible, mocking laughter that split the crackles of the fire, making them seem distant and inappropriate. Rei looked down at Kai, confused. Tyson scratched his head a little. Kai just stared up at Giorgio, keeping his eyes on Janine.  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
Giorgio sobered a bit, as though he were on some sort of high that he struggled to come down from. He blinked his eyes hard, brushing away tears of humor, and spoke again, this time softer.  
  
"Never mind, boys. I would have been fooled too. She's a great actress, don't you think?"  
  
He unclasped his hand from Janine's petite mouth and she gasped and tried to move forwards. But Giorgio's hand held her back and she stumbled. Giorgio laughed again, relishing in his complete control and power.  
  
"I don't mean to disappoint you, Kai," he grinned nastily, his eyes glinting with menace and his words dripping with vile sarcasm, "but Janine is on our side. She has been all along! And she took you along for the ride!"  
  
********  
  
Silence, as cruel as the hush of a morgue, crept among them, broken only by the malevolent cackle of the fire ripping apart a piece of lumber, sending it to its untimely demise with a swell and fall of flame. The heat traveled easily through the soundless air, rested for a moment, and was carried upwards in the convection current and gathered at the ceiling, soon to make its descent. The mute dragged on, stretching unmercifully until it was interrupted by the sound of weak knees hitting the floor with a broken thud. Janine struggled free of Giorgio, still gloating in his victory, and leaned over the rail of her ledge to the hopeless boy below her. Tears that fell unnoticed from her eyes dropped to the floor and sizzled in the growing, uncomfortable heat beside him, but he paid no heed. For the time being his world had dropped into an unfathomable shadow, all thoughts of joy, happiness, love - gone, like the ashes on the air, and all he could see was the glow of trust being slowly put out.  
  
********  
  
Rei's eyes widened when he listened to Giorgio's spiteful words. It took him a moment to take them in, and he stared at Janine from his place high atop the staircase. When she broke free of Giorgio and moved forward, he watched her grimly, no emotion showing in his features. The bleak sensation of being proved right by events pressed on his mind, but he said nothing. For now his thoughts were with his teammate, brought to his knees by that one, powerful betrayal, who was suffering a torture that none of them could comprehend.  
  
However Rei could understand that Janine was an enemy, for all her tears and falsities. Anger, retribution, wrenched in his stomach and he stepped forward past the stiff Tyson onto the top step.  
  
"How could you, Janine?" he asked quietly, finally breaking the silence with a voice as cold and toneless as hardened lava on the mountaintop. She looked at him, her face pleading, but Rei was untouchable now. She wiped a quaking hand across her face.  
  
"No, Rei . . . you don't understand . . . "  
  
"I understand enough," he said briskly, sharply, curtly enough to stun her into silence. "You disgust me."  
  
Tyson spoke up too. "I thought you were on our side, Janine!" he said, his mind whirring with events that he could not quite fit into place. Giorgio laughed again.  
  
"Like I said, Tyson, she is a very good actress, aren't you Janine?" he smirked, folding his arms and tilting his head theatrically. Janine made no response and Giorgio, that all consuming sense of power and domination filling his head and urging him on, spoke again.  
  
"You're a good girl, aren't you Janine? She played you for fools, boys. Yes, she works at the hotel. But she doesn't usually get involved so much with the customers. I know you must hate her, boys - but you must give credit where credit's due!"  
  
Janine looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Tyson spoke, still incredulous.  
  
"Did you steal our blades, too, Janine?"  
  
Janine shook her head passionately. "No. But . . . my job was to distract you in the Jacuzzi while Giorgio took the safe . . . but I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear! I . . . I didn't . . . "  
  
She looked down at Kai again, who hadn't moved. His head was bowed to the floor and she couldn't see his face. She didn't want to. Imagining it was hurtful enough.  
  
"I . . . don't . . . " she stuttered, her voice shaking uncontrollably with the tears that rolled. Giorgio made his way to the rail and looked down in a condescending, intimidating manner.  
  
"Well, Kai, it looks like you've lost more than just your Bit-Beast."  
  
Down below, ashes flying past his face and catching in the slowly drying tears on his cheeks, Kai winced at that last remark. He didn't remember ever feeling so much pain before. His body, so strong and healthy, felt as though it contained no more strength, and he could not even bring himself to look up, finding no strength or heart for such a battle.  
  
~What's the point?~ he thought, not bothering to brush away his tears or the embers that intertwined themselves in them, ~I'm such a fool~"  
  
Tyson watched in sympathy. Then he stepped up onto the actual platform, and stared at Janine.  
  
"Why did you do it, Janine? What's he offering you to break us up like this?"  
  
Tyson's voice shook with rage as he spat out his words. Janine did not dare look at him in the face. She kept her eyes trained down to the figure down below her, motionless.  
  
"I . . . he didn't offer . . . I . . . "  
  
"Then why did you do it? Come on, spit it out!"  
  
"Because I OWED it to him!" yelled Janine, new strength emerging from the bowls of her misery, "I owed Giorgio! He took me in - I was a street kid - he took me in and looked after me! I was just a kid! And he took care of me!"  
  
There was another awkward silence. Then Janine turned on Giorgio angrily, her previous timidity replaced by fury.  
  
"And you!" she yelled, pointing a shaky finger at him, "You brought me up thinking this was right! But now I see that your little game is wrong! You used me, Giorgio, like a tool! As a pawn for your little plots and plans! And I couldn't do anything about that - I had nowhere else to go! But it stops now, Giorgio! No more!"  
  
Hot, enraged tears began to flow again, stinging her eyes as they emerged and trickled down her cheeks, torrents of spite. She turned back around again, so she was looking down at Kai. He still hadn't moved.  
  
"Kai . . . I . . . never meant to . . . hurt you - I wouldn't . . . I . . . I'm so sorry."  
  
She hung her head, her strength disappearing with her anger and her tears became ones of remorse, sinking slowly down the side of her face and dripping onto the floor several feet below.  
  
********  
  
~I hate this. It . . . it hurts, more than anything I've ever felt. Every word she says feels like it's slicing into my chest like a hot switchblade. What did I do?  
  
Unbelievable. I trusted her, I felt I knew her. She . . . Janine . . . was a friend, more than a friend. She understood me, she knew what I was feeling, she didn't overstep her bounds or try to pass judgment . . . and it was all an act. All for the cameras, eh Janine? Good one. Hysterical.  
  
What did she just say? I missed that. Everything's so hard to understand now. We were so close . . . I never thought she'd . . . actually become an enemy. A rival. She hid it well. Giorgio has a point. She's a good actress. She had me fooled. But, like they say, there's no fool like an old fool.  
  
What's that? A . . . tear. Just landed next to me. She's crying. Is that for real? Is anything about her real? That sweet, caring personality; was it all just an act? When she cried, and I held her, so close that time, was it just an act? It felt . . . so . . . real. Was it honestly fake?  
  
Does this mean it was her all that time - was it her who pushed Max? Was it her who . . . what's the use in asking that? She's fake. She doesn't want to know. It was too good to be true anyway. I should have seen this coming a mile off. What an idiot.  
  
Why's she crying? These stupid tears falling next me are dumb. What is she crying for? She's done her job, she's done the damage - she should be gloating. What's that she just said?~  
  
"You used me, Giorgio, like a tool! As a pawn for your little plot!"  
  
~What? Sounds familiar. Something I've . . . oh yeah. I feel that way about my grandfather. He uses me against my will. Like a tool. I hate that, too. Is . . . is that what's happening here? Is that the case?  
  
No, Kai, you're being too hopeful. Letting this soppy slush cloud your clear thinking. That's what Rei said. He was right. Or . . . or was he? Is she genuine now? Did she mean to do this? Did Janine mean to . . . hurt so much? Why? I . . . I don't understand - I don't understand anything anymore. I know nothing - except this stupid pain. Hurts so bad . . . I can't even look up there. Hurts. Is it hurting her too? I guess . . . I guess there's only one way to find out . . . ~  
  
********  
  
Janine was still staring down at Kai when he raised his head. She didn't know whether to look away or not, but some irresistible force - perhaps merely curiosity, perhaps more - held her gaze. A small tear rolled into the corner crevice of her lips and she licked it away in annoyance. Her breath ripped in rags but she didn't care. She wanted to see him.  
  
Their eyes met. Both watery, both glistening with sorrow and disappointment. Both desperate for answers.  
  
She stared long and hard into his dark brown irises. Usually so hard, usually emotionless - now emotion leaked out, unearthed by the tears that stained his cheeks, and filled Janine with grief. She covered her mouth with her shaking hand, and her head moved from side to side in resent, knees feeling weak with the weight of her burden. She had felt like this before - but then she had Kai to comfort her. Now whom did she have?  
  
Before she knew it, the words were stuttering their way out of her mouth.  
  
"Kai . . . I'm sorry!"  
  
She closed her eyes, tears flitting off them and dissolving into the air, which was fast becoming smokier and smokier. Tyson and Rei, who had been watching on the sidelines, not quite sure what to say, continued to spectate as Janine swerved around and gave Giorgio such a shove that he reeled and fell backwards on his back into the mass of tiny shards of glass on the platform. He yelled out as the spikes pricked his back infuriatingly, and Janine saw her chance. She dashed forward, and grabbed Giorgio's wrist. Before he knew what was going on, Janine had retrieved the Dranzer from his pale, bony hand, and was running to the other end of the platform to the corresponding staircase at the other side of the warehouse - even though she was heading dangerously close to the flames of the growing fire. Rei and Tyson, after a shocked glance at each other, ran down the stairs that they were on deftly. They heard the noise of Giorgio getting up behind them and made haste as he shouted:  
  
"Stop her! Stop them! Rio, Bill! Now!"  
  
Slowly, tears dry and dead on his cheeks, Kai rose to his feet, one stiff, strained hand gripping the wooden banister. He watched through barely moving eyes as Janine made her descent, all the way on the other side of the warehouse. He hated her at the moment - he hated her so much - but even so his heart pounded with resilient fear that would not go away when he saw her swerve nimbly away from the magnificent, fearsome flames that conquered the dark of the terrible night. He sighed reluctantly, not understanding why he even bothered to care.  
  
Then his attention focused onto Tyson and Rei - who were having problems of their own. They had run off the staircase to help, and Rio and Bill had immediately blocked them. Kai watched as Bill moved into a fighting stance before the surprised Tyson. Similarly, Rio raised her arms and got ready to launch a venomous attack on Rei. Both of the boys were trained in Martial Arts and could readily protect themselves, but Kai still felt a pang of worry. They were his team, after all, and he was their leader.  
  
~How can I even be their leader anymore? They think I'm a fool - an absolute fool. I didn't even listen to them - not even when they tried to warn me! How can they ever trust me again?~  
  
His eyes caught a momentary glance of the shadowy Giorgio, who was creeping over in the same direction as Janine. She, in the meantime, was crossing the floor at a steady pace: her drenched hair leaving trails of glistening water in the air as she ran. In her hands she still clutched Dranzer - so tightly as if it were her own. She was slowly crossing the large expansive warehouse and was making her way to where he was standing. His hand slid into his pocket and he fingered something, a round, silver ring, an unbroken bond, and breathed out heavily; pensively.  
  
Looking back at Giorgio, Kai saw he had changed his direction. He now headed for a small section of wall, partially hidden from view by two large crates. Curious, Kai peered forward a little, wondering.  
  
There he saw a rope, part of a pulley system, frail and aged, with tiny invasions of silvery dust slowly eating into every pore, every fiber of its being. Looking along the stretch of rope, he saw it led up to the huge mass of remains and debris of deadened wood and lumber that hung in a loosely tied bundle from the ceiling. It hung to the left of the Beydish, just off the center of the warehouse. His eyes slowly followed it back down again, it's dull glimmer reflecting the blaze of the fire nearby. It led to the crumbling wall, tied onto a white painted hook loosely, hastily, as if someone had to leave it as a half done job.  
  
Kai felt realization flood over him, tormenting, as he saw Giorgio's hand, dotted with scratches and minor abrasions, reaching up towards the rope. Then his eyes flicked back to Janine, still running and beginning to pass into the shadow of the overhanging debris.  
  
~What do I care? She's nothing to me now. Nobody is. No one's getting close ever again. I've learned my lesson. Grandfather was right. It's better to be alone. I am alone.~  
  
Kai woke from his thoughts, his inner struggle, and found he was already half way across the floor, adrenaline rushing through every vein in his body, urgency like none before pressing him onwards. Something inside him whispered that loneliness was not the final answer. And so his fear, his incomprehensible, uninvited fear, drove him on, to save the enemy from impending fate.  
  
********  
  
"Ha!" cried Tyson as he threw Bill to the floor with a skill he did not know he possessed. Bill landed heavily on his side, and lay quiet, breathing deeply, knowing he was finished and it was easier to give up now than to face more pummeling from this kid. Tyson, a victorious grin on his face, wiped his brow with a sigh and straightened his back. Nearby, he saw Rei, grappling with the furious and relentless Rio. With a cry, Tyson leaped forward to help - but a flash of red metal to his left stopped him and he whirled around, a look of surprise on his face. He saw what he didn't believe - the contour of Kai, outlined brilliantly against the vivid backdrop of the raging inferno, darting at incredible speed across the splintering floor. Puzzled, he also caught sight of Giorgio, snickering away in a dark area of the warehouse, his hand twisting and uncoiling a piece of wiry rope from its lodge on a hook on the wall. And with the dawning of events striking a note in his mind, Tyson gasped, his body tensing, and found he was rooted to the spot.  
  
********  
  
Janine skidded to a halt, sensing the looming shadow around her becoming larger. Fearfully she looked up, her eyes widening in stark terror as she saw the mass boring down on her. And she too found her feet weighed like heavy boards - she couldn't move them, and she froze. Sounds around her evaporated into thin trickles in the air, the flash of the rampant flames nearby just a passing thing, and time seemed to stand still as she watched the thing grow.  
  
********  
  
~Why are you running? Why do you want to help her? She's nothing, remember? Nothing!~  
  
He reached the outskirts of the shadow, still running, feeling the intense pressure of the thing above.  
  
~Why am I running? Why should I help? Does she even deserve it? But . . . do I deserve it? I think . . . no matter what Giorgio says, I think . . . what we had . . . it was real, genuine. And that's what I think. Not what Giorgio, Tyson, even Rei thinks. Just me. This is I.  
  
I have made my decision.~  
  
********  
  
Tyson watched on, his feet unmoving, as the debris fell, the rope unlinked pitilessly by the heartless Giorgio. And he watched on helpless, not realising he was crying out his friend's name until he heard the sound of his own terrified voice.  
  
********  
  
Fear overcame her, and she screamed silently as it flew. A wicked cackle from Giorgio. A glimmer of light from the destructive fire nearby. Boom, boom - heart thudded. Eyes closed. Wait for it . . . wait . . . wait . . . here it comes . . .  
  
Janine, waiting for the intense weight to crush her shoulders, felt a furious shove in her side. She flew through the air, eyes still closed, and landed face down, and the world disappeared.  
  
********  
  
The debris came hurtling down at a rapid pace, and crashed with a colossal roar onto the ground. The warehouse shook, terrified of this new life, this new being in its depths, and a rumble came from deep within its bowls. A dreadful dust-cloud began to arise, stifling the already stifled air. It flowed and shimmered, and the fire sucked and licked, sensing more fuel, and began to move. The pile of broken wood, about a meter in height and five times as wide, lay still with the exception of a few neglected pieces of wood which could not find a secure place and fell further down the pile in their attempts to lodge themselves. When the scuffling was over, the pile was still, and the dust-cloud slowly began to fall, the rumbling from within the warehouse coming to an abrupt finale. Despite the crackle of the fire, which began to grow in frenzied hunger, the warehouse was hushed for a second. 


	11. Farewell, Captain?

Chapter Eleven: Farewell, Captain?  
  
A few seconds after she hit her head, Janine opened her eyes again, her vision blurry, all shapes indistinguishable to her. A groan escaped her lips, seeping out from the corners of her mouth as she rolled onto her side, her ribs becoming a dull throb and the taste of blood in her mouth. With a gasp she settled on her side, wondering what had happened, ignoring a piece of timber underneath her leg.  
  
Then, the effects of her black out faded, and things rushed back like an unpleasant dream. She started, wondering if it were real, and forced herself to sit up sharply, events still a little hazy in her mind. Sitting up, things came into perspective when she saw the massive pile of cruel debris not far away. And it played back in her mind . . . and she wondered, confused over how she had escaped her fate.  
  
She stood, her heart racing, and saw what she hoped she would not. A glint of metal amongst the wood drew her attention - silver and deep red patina with a pale beige fist hidden underneath. It had been clasped but now the fingers, cold and unmoving, had opened and she could see what was held. A ring. A silver, plain band ring with no inscription. It was dull with the layers of dust that had already begun to fall. Nothing more of the owner of that fist could be seen.  
  
Janine felt sick to the stomach. She swayed standing and her head reeled with no trail of thought. A shivering hand passed over her face and she blinked hard, comprehension settling in. Tears pricked but did not escape - and she ran forward, her legs still a little shaky.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
She darted the short distance to the hand and grabbed it frantically, groping for some sense of life, some feeling. There was none, and a shiver ran mercilessly down her spine as she held it. Hope almost died for her and she gulped down a sob that threatened to escape from her soul. Then, she shook her head, resilient, and began to pull aside pieces of wood and rubble from around the hand.  
  
It was hard work. Soon she was sweating, the fire not a concern to her right now. After tugging away a large piece of timber, she stopped for a second, and looked up. On the top of the pile stood Tyson and Rei, watching on in horror. Her face crumpled when she saw them and she went back to her task. She had to save him.  
  
Rei and Tyson leaped down, heedless of the hazardous footing or the blazing fire, and began to pick up pieces of wood too, slinging them unwontedly to the side. And slowly, through the work of all three, the hand soon became an arm. Janine felt along it, swallowing hard to keep herself from breaking, and pulled when she found the shoulder. The rubble moved disdainfully and some from further up at the top of the pile fell, its lodging disturbed.  
  
"Come on!" cried Tyson, his fists clenched as he lugged away more useless wood. Flames began to lick the debris with frightening glowers and glints. Rei grabbed hold too, and pulled hard. More rubble moved, and Janine gasped. She was looking down at Kai's face.  
  
"K . . . Kai . . . "  
  
Crimson blood had matted along a deep slice in the hairline, and some had smeared down, almost reaching his eyebrow. Nasty cuts and scrapes covered his face, which was colorless as silence. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed just a little, as if he were in pain. Janine could just see a little of his scarf, which was also bloodied. Shaking her head in anguish, she continued to pull away the debris, a new force driving her on. Tyson and Rei joined her. Rei felt dizzy. Tears streamed as he lugged at the snare that held his friend. He couldn't think straight. His hands were cut and bruised by the splintering wood yet he didn't notice. All he could think about was Kai as he continued to clear away the debris, refusing to give up yet.  
  
Tyson seemed to have the most sense. He stopped clearing for a second, and leaned in close to Kai's pallid face. He positioned his cheek next to Kai's nose, shaking, repeating a skill he had seen earlier performed, and concentrated. After a second he looked up.  
  
"I . . . I don't think he's . . . "  
  
"Shut up! Shut up Tyson!" yelled Rei from behind a piece of board, his voice tight and panicked, "Just help!"  
  
Hysteria almost got to Tyson. The flames around them created an unbearable heat yet the three still continued to fight, to clear away this mass of death and destruction and after another few seconds, they had uncovered Kai's upper body. His legs still lay further into the ruin and the three could not clear any more, not yet. One shoulder looked strangely positioned, and his back was twisted oddly. He did not move.  
  
Janine slumped down next to Kai, and imitated Tyson, leaning in and listening. The second she listened in seemed to last for an eternity. Then she looked up.  
  
"I think . . . I think he is!"  
  
Rei bounded over, his hands dusty and knuckles bleeding. "He is?"  
  
Janine nodded fervently. "I can hear it. Only just though. He . . . he won't last long. He needs help . . . he needs . . . "  
  
She bent down, finally succumbing to her tears, watching Kai's chest catch as it rose slightly with each meager intake he could manage. Rei looked away awkwardly, his eyes pricking once more.  
  
Janine grabbed Kai's hand. It was freezing cold. She clasped it tight, and took the ring from it, slipping it deftly over her middle finger. Her shoulders racking as she cried, she looked away for a moment.  
  
A noise turned her head, and she glanced back down in astonishment. Kai had awoken, his eyes barely open, dim and weary hurt playing on his face. He looked at her dizzily.  
  
"J . . . Ja-"  
  
Janine shook her head. "No, don't speak. Rest. We're gonna get you out."  
  
He scanned her face in confusion, and Janine shook away her tears bravely. She watched, eyes filling yet again, her heart reaching out. His lips parted to speak, but no words formed. Instead he coughed feebly, barely able to draw breath.  
  
" . . . Can't . . . "  
  
"Shhhh," hushed Janine, letting the tears spill over her eyes and trickle down her cheeks remorsefully, "Rest. You'll be . . . you'll be fine."  
  
She brushed his face gently with a shaking hand, and he smiled softly, watching her face. Then his eyes fell shut again, and he slid into unconsciousness. Janine bit her lip. She turned to Rei, who was looking away, tears sliding down his dusty cheeks. A glance at Tyson told her he felt the same thing. She shook her head again, her lip quivering and her hand damp with dripping tears. She lifted his palm, which she had kept tight hold of, and pressed it against her wet, dirty face, searching for some form of comfort. She shook uncontrollably, and blood from a gash just along her eyebrow seeped. Just as the sounds of the fire got closer and began to dissolve into the air again, the distant lull of a fire engine was heard on the air.  
  
Rei looked up towards the exit, wondering for a moment where Rio, Bill and Giorgio had disappeared.  
  
"They knew they were going to lose!" thought Rei grimly. He stared at the exit where a light was brightening, a blue light that was welcome refreshment to the rearing amber glow of the fire, which was spreading dangerously. His face, stained with the trickled marks of tears and sweat in the midst of the dust and dirt on his skin, lit up when he saw a man in a black and yellow suit appear in the doorway. Tyson, too, saw it.  
  
"Here!" he yelled, waving his arms. His voice was croaky. He had breathed in more smoke than he had expected. "Over . . . over here! HERE!"  
  
The fireman at the doorway looked their way sharply, peering into the flames with caution. Rei also waved, and the fireman gesticulated with his arm. From behind him, a dozen more firefighters spilled into the warehouse. Each carried a small extinguisher, but that would not be enough and one went back for reinforcements. One ran over to Rei and Tyson.  
  
"Come on, boys, get out of here!" he said, his Icelandic accent splitting the crackle of the slowly dying fire. Tyson nodded, but Rei stood still.  
  
"Help - our friend . . . he . . . "  
  
The fireman glanced over at Janine, who still clutched at Kai's hand, and gasped. He swore under his breath and yelled to his teammate. Rei could not understand as it was in Icelandic. But three more firefighters raced over. One took Rei and Tyson by the shoulders.  
  
"Come on, boys . . . " he said as he pulled them away from the scene, "You need to get out."  
  
Tyson resisted. "What about Kai? What about our friend?"  
  
The fireman looked back at where another colleague was helping Janine to stand and the remaining were pulling debris off Kai's legs. "We'll do all we can, boys. But you need to get out. It's very dangerous!"  
  
Tyson and Rei gave each other anxious looks as the burly fireman in his black and yellow suit and his bright neon helmet led them out. Janine, also helped along by a fireman, looked back fretfully as she was led by the shoulders outside and into the cold dusk air, where the wind was beginning to die down and soft patters of rain were beginning to fall. Inside, the fire still raged on.  
  
********  
  
"Snap!"  
  
The Chief smacked down a Queen of Hearts onto the thin wooden table that was stretched out along Max's bed. Max grinned.  
  
"You beat me again, Chief. I think it's official that you're the king of Snap! Even though I do kind of have a disadvantage. At least you have two arms!"  
  
Blue eyes crinkled as the tall light-colored female sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the bed chuckled. Kenny looked at Judy with a smile.  
  
"I think your son's letting me win, Judy!"  
  
Another laugh and a toss of short silky hair showed her approval, and Judy, head director of the BBA research centre and manager of the All Stars team, smiled.  
  
"It's a good thing I could get here, boys! This hospital has been really low on staff lately and I promised I would give them a hand if I could! I might be a doctor of Science but I also have a trained qualification in nursing and medicine!"  
  
The Chief ogled. "Woah . . . you're pretty smart, Judy! When I grow older, I wanna go into Beyblade Science too, but having some qualifications in medicine wouldn't hurt!"  
  
Judy nodded. "It can be very helpful when choosing a career!"  
  
Max pulled a face, all colour fully returned by now and his arm in a signed cast. He looked happy and healthy and had made such a speedy recovery that the hospital was allowing him to leave later on - in two hours or so when night finally came. He spoke comically to his mother.  
  
"Mom! This is boring! Let's talk about Beyblading or something! At least that can hold my interest for a couple of seconds!"  
  
Kenny giggled. "Not likely!"  
  
Judy smiled. She looked affectionately at her son and his friend. Max had such pleasant friends. She was so proud of him. She just watched him for a moment while he and the Chief returned to playing cards.  
  
A commotion from outside startled her, and she stood, the creases in her white skirt disappearing as she straightened. A hoard of doctors and white coats rushed past her, and she caught sight of a stretcher being wheeled along, one of the wheels squeaking slightly. Intrigued, she made her way to the door, and, as Max and the Chief continued to play cards, beckoned in one of the doctors whom she knew spoke fluent English.  
  
Looking up, Max watched his mother and the tall, gangly doctor engage in a quiet conversation. He couldn't understand much of it as they were speaking in hushed, quick voices. His mother kept nodding in a comprehensive way, and suddenly her face paled drastically. She peered out of the doorway again and then looked back, her eyes wide. Max listened hard as the Chief continued to deal out the cards onto the shiny table. Judy and the doctor continued to talk, and for a moment, Max, with his ears strained and his head cocked forwards, thought he heard the word Hiwatari. He frowned, a sudden sense of misgiving in his mind, and he leaned forward a little further. What followed were a lot of scientific words and complex terminology that he could not follow, and his mother's face continued to pale. He was about to ask what was going on; however the conversation was finished, and as Judy turned, the doctor nodded and exited the room.  
  
Judy swept to the chair she had been sitting on and pulled her bright white blazer off the back where it had rested.  
  
"Sorry, Max, but I've gotta go. I can help out there."  
  
The Chief turned. "What's the rush, Judy?"  
  
Max stared at his mother and spoke cautiously, as though reciting theory, "Yeah, Mom, what's . . . what's going on?"  
  
Judy sighed. The pale, startled look on her face made both of them anxious if not restless, and the Chief stood.  
  
"Well, Judy?"  
  
Max stared pleadingly at his mother. "Did I hear . . . Hiwatari?"  
  
Judy grimaced. "I'm not supposed to tell you this . . . it's strictly classified . . . but . . . the doctors have just wheeled your friend Kai past. He's . . . he's in a very bad way. I don't know if you'll understand, but he has possible spinal chord laceration - don't ask me how - and this is very perilous. On top of that, one of his lungs is . . . is punctured. Do you understand? He can't breathe very well. I . . . shouldn't really tell you this -"  
  
The two young boys looked at her with stricken expressions on their faces. Max's mouth hung open, and he slowly closed it. The Chief spoke shakily, sarcastically, in clicked, bitter tones.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Judy fiddled with a strand of hair. "Actually - these are of less importance - he's got a dislocated shoulder, three or four broken . . . broken ribs and I think the doctor said major concussion. But to be honest boys, I have to go and check it out."  
  
"Do you know how it happened?" cried Max, his good arm waving frantically in the air, his heart thudding in his ears. Judy shook her head.  
  
"Sorry. I'll tell you if anything happens, boys, but I really have to leave!"  
  
She made for the door, her heels making sharp clacks on the hard white-grey floor. Max called after her as she began to shut the door behind her.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok? Do you think he'll make it?"  
  
He said it cheerily, almost cheekily - as if something inside him wouldn't accept the danger of his teammate's situation. Judy looked back, her eyes shining with worry, and closed the door behind her.  
  
********  
  
The waiting room was cold. Almost as cold as outside. And quiet. There was no typical, clichéd, ticking clock for Rei to watch the hours go by on, but just a horrid, lasting silence. He sat tensely in a hard backed plastic chair, dull grey in colour. The ceiling was grey, the floor was grey, the window ledges were a pretty dull shade of white - everywhere he looked Rei could see this depressing grey colour. His spirits continued to sink as he looked around himself. The room itself was small with about eight chairs. He sat in a corner - and Janine sat opposite him. He hadn't spoken to her (or even looked at her, for that matter) since Kai had been rushed into the ambulance. Luckily there was another ambulance and they hopped a ride. The drive to the hospital had been strenuous on spirit. Rei could feel his will deteriorating slowly, as if being decayed by the lifeless grey of the room he sat in. The darkening air outside the window looked cold and frost touched the edges of the glass. He sighed, leaned his head back, and thought.  
  
Janine watched him through round eyes. She was still cut and bruised from her escapades in the warehouse - but too many things played on her mind for her to worry about herself. Her nails, usually long and refined, were bitten down to the quick. She was dusty and messy and looked terrible - but her thoughts drifted far away. Her hands were folded loosely across her lap and her slim silver watch was revealed - and she kept glancing at it nervously. She had not spoken. She was tired - practically exhausted. So much had happened that night. It was hard to believe. But she couldn't stop yet. Fear kept her sharp.  
  
The silence began to get to her. It gnawed from the outside in, eating away at the air, piercing her mind and chilling her spine. When she felt it had lasted too long, she looked up, about to speak. She found that Rei was looking straight at her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The simple utterance she made was enough to shatter the intrepid silence and send it running. But it was replaced by tension, sharp as a scissor blade.  
  
"Well, Janine," said Rei dully, sounding tired, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Janine shrugged. "I'm . . . I'm not sure. I don't know what to think. I'm just so worried-"  
  
"Yeah, sure you're worried, Janine," interrupted Rei, his voice rising quickly and glaring straight at her, getting louder and louder as he spoke, "I'm sure you're real sorry for what you've done. Look what you've done! Look what you've done to him! Go on, cry, and cry your little fake tears and everyone will believe you because you're such an actress. Yeah, sure you're worried. I'm sure you care so much, Janine. You're the worst thing that ever happened to us - and to him! You used him! He . . . he really liked you, Janine! You know? But . . . you used him, pretending and taking advantage because he trusted you! You disgust me! Yeah, Janine, you're real sorry. I'm sure of it. Maybe you should tell that to . . . tell that to Kai. Because I don't wanna hear it!"  
  
Janine winced at every word. It cut her deep. Rei's feelings had snowballed into one enormous explosion of anger and he hadn't held back. His words dripped with bitter sarcasm and rage and his eyes sparked angrily. He sighed, a few things off his chest, stood up and looked away.  
  
Janine stared up at him. Her eyes had filled and spilled with tears as Rei had written her off. Her lip quivered and she didn't know what to say. But her heart spoke for her.  
  
"You're right. I . . . did pretend. But I didn't use Kai. I wouldn't do it. They asked and asked - I just . . . couldn't. Felt wrong, I guess. I am sorry, Rei. Trust me," her voice began to crack and Rei turned around, watching her intently, "I've never been more sorry. I can barely believe what I've done. It doesn't feel real to me. It's all hazy. And I know there's never any way I can apologize enough for what I've done to you. I've split up your team, my group has stolen your Beyblades, and now? But, you know, Rei, I am sorry. I'm really sorry. I'd give it all to change something. And you probably don't believe me, do you?"  
  
She looked down, tears dripping onto her knees steadily, and continued.  
  
"And now we're here, stuck in this grimy waiting room with nothing to do but count the minutes in our heads! And he's . . . he's stuck in there, dying, because of me! Think I feel proud of that? Never . . . "  
  
There was a pause, where all that could be heard was Janine's heavy, shame-filled breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei," she said with a shaky sigh, "I'm sorry. I never meant . . . I didn't mean for this. I didn't want this. And you have to believe me! I am sorry! And I'd take your advice and tell it to Kai . . . but I'm not sure he'll be able to hear me."  
  
Rei sank into a chair as Janine finished, and watched as she buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with each wretched sob that escaped her. His hatred melted away, thaw in the spring sun, and he felt the hot lump of shock and sadness forming in his throat instead. He pushed a dusty hand through his mop of jet-black, and stood. He then walked the few steps to where Janine cried opposite him, and sat next to her, placing a slim arm around her shoulders, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks resiliently, refusing to give in to that inescapable sorrow that built up inside. Janine continued to cry, and Rei continued to hold, and so a wordless link was fastened between Rei and Janine, united in resent, and they held each other while the tears still flowed.  
  
********  
  
Max and the Chief sat in agreed silence. There was a clock on their wall, and Kenny watched the second hand go round as the minutes dragged on. He fiddled with the pack of cards in his hands, flipping the corners up and letting them slap into his palms. Max stared at his bed sheets, occasionally lifting his arm to scratch an unreachable itch in his cast, and then letting it drop as he realized his efforts were fruitless.  
  
Judy had come in half an hour ago to tell them that Kai was going into theater for emergency surgery. Since then there had been a tense, unknowing silence between them, and Max decided he must break it.  
  
"How d'you think he's doin'?"  
  
Kenny turned around, flicking the deck. "Kai's a fighter. I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Max nodded, reassured for about three seconds before asking, "What do you think happened, Chief?"  
  
Kenny shrugged. "Dunno. I'd check on Dizzi but she's not allowed on in the hospital incase she messes up the machinery."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The silence descended again, and Max fell to staring at the bed sheets. Then, just as he thought the noise of the slapping deck was going to drive him slowly insane, the door creaked. The two boys looked up, eager for Judy and her information, but they had no such luck.  
  
Tyson stepped through the door. "Hey."  
  
********  
  
Janine flicked through the pages of a dog-eared magazine she had picked up from a coffee table in the centre of the waiting room. She was almost amused to see that the coffee table too was a dull grey. Now she leafed through the magazine yet she did not read it - her eyes never even read what was on the page in front of her. It was more habit than anything else. Rei watched her for a while; every so often attempting to guess how many minutes had gone past since he last checked. He guessed well over three hours now. He kept glancing up at the wall, expecting a clock but finding none. Why hadn't anyone been to see them? What was going on?  
  
Janine looked up at him, and he laughed.  
  
"Time flies when you're havin' fun, doesn't it?"  
  
Janine beamed in amused sarcasm. "Yeah, I wish. How long have we been here?"  
  
"I'm not sure . . . but I'd guess at least three hours."  
  
"What exactly is taking so long?"  
  
"Just what I was wondering."  
  
There was a kind of feverish, high-pitched desperation in their voices (concealed better by Rei than Janine but still observable all the same), and they both sighed in simultaneous weariness. Janine slung the boring magazine onto the table and folded her arms, breathing out slowly through her nose and looking at the tiled ceiling. She began to count: one, two, three . . . couldn't she just work out the area like in math?  
  
Rei saved her the trouble. "Eleven up, twelve across. That's one- hundred-and-thirty-two tiles, believe it or not."  
  
Janine smiled lop-sidedly. "You're as bored as I am."  
  
"I'm not bored," said Rei, shaking his head, "I'm just tired of waiting. I need to know what's going on. It must be . . . serious, you know, if he's stayin' in there for so long . . . but . . . it's kinda rude to keep us in the dark like this, isn't it?"  
  
Janine half chuckled. "'Suppose so, Rei."  
  
Silence descended again, but not as uncomfortable this time. Janine returned to the magazine that she had been 'reading', and Rei counted minutes in his head again, his bright eyes skipping around the room, examining every detail (not like he didn't already know it by now).  
  
A pang of hunger crumbled in his stomach, and he pressed his hand to his belly, not wanting to leave the room. Janine heard it and giggled.  
  
"I'm hungry too. Great minds think alike, huh?"  
  
Rei smiled. "I could go for a burger with double fries. And ketchup. That'd be good!"  
  
Then he laughed again, the mood lightening as self-realization happened upon him.  
  
"Man, I'm beginning to sound like Tyson!" he grinned. Janine nodded, and then started.  
  
"Hey, where did he get to, anyway?"  
  
Rei stretched out his legs in front of him on the smooth grey floor, and it squeaked underneath his shoes. "Went to tell the others, I guess. I'd like to go see Max, but . . . "  
  
Another silence. Sick and tired of the stupid magazine, Janine dropped it on the floor with a wrinkle of her nose and sat back. Imaginary seconds ticked by in her head and she rolled her eyes, conscious and in contempt of her own nervousness. The initial shocks from earlier had worn off by now and impatience set in on the both of them. She tapped her foot edgily, her fingers drumming along with the beat. Another deep breath came, and finally she stood, agitation getting the better of her.  
  
"Do you think we should ask someone what's happening?"  
  
Rei looked at her, and then looked past her. "No need."  
  
Confusion. "What?"  
  
Rei nodded to behind where she stood, and she whizzed around, brushing a strand of dried hair out of her eyes where it hung wildly and messily.  
  
The tall, gangly doctor watched them through thick spectacles. His eyes were a bright, intelligent blue, and he had a tiny moustache, which he obviously curled to keep in good condition. He peered down at them and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Rei stood up and stood next to Janine, and they both stared back at the doctor.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He took ages to reply. Even when he did, his voice was quick and difficult to understand.  
  
"You are here with . . . with . . . "  
  
"Kai," prompted Janine, giving Rei a nervous sideward glance, "Kai Hiwatari."  
  
The doctor looked down at a clipboard he carried, which was an unusual black (unusual because everything in this place seemed to be grey or white faded to grey). He leafed through some scribbled on pages, licking his thumb now and then to assist, and then he looked up with a successful smile. He seemed a little scatty.  
  
"Yes, Kai. You are here with him?"  
  
"Yes," answered Rei tensely. "Well? Any news?"  
  
The doctor looked up from where he was burrowing in his notes. "Yes. Well, your friend has stabilized. He is still in a critical condition, but he has stabilized, and that is always a good thing."  
  
Rei and Janine burst into ecstatic grins. "Oh yes!" Janine grabbed Rei's arm and he laughed in sheer relief.  
  
The doctor smiled with them for a second before his face dropped back into somberness. "It is good to celebrate, but, like I said, he is still very critical. We have corrected his breathing problems by patching the damaged lung and his shoulder is no longer dislocated. The concussion will fade soon and his ribs are bandaged and will heal. But . . . "  
  
Janine broke from her embrace with Rei. "But what?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "The debris . . . it has damaged his spinal chord. Some of the nerves have been partially severed - not completely, I stress."  
  
"What nerves?" asked Rei, jubilation fading like the light from a setting sun. The doctor glanced at him.  
  
"I will put it in simple terms for you. The nerves that were damaged were for . . . were for . . . how to put this . . . use of legs. Yes, use of legs. So . . . our medics and surgeons have done their best to repair the damage - but only time will tell."  
  
Janine sank into a chair, her limp hand gripped tightly by Rei. "So . . . he might not . . . "  
  
"Walk, yes. He might not walk again. But he might! It is completely a matter of waiting and hoping for the best. All that could be done has been done."  
  
Rei slid into the chair next to Janine, who stared at her hands.  
  
"It's ok, Janine. At least he's gonna get better."  
  
Janine looked at him, her face devoid of colour, her eyes wide but tearless. "What have I done?" she whispered, cracks splitting her hushed voice, stunned. Rei looked away.  
  
"I . . . I don't . . . "  
  
"You can see him now, if you wish," interrupted the doctor a little tactlessly, "He is still sleeping, but if you remain quiet you may."  
  
Rei nodded to the doctor, who smiled sympathetically and waited for them to stand so he could lead them to the room. Rei nudged Janine, who still stared at hands that shook.  
  
"Come on, Janine. Let's go."  
  
Janine looked up, startled out of a dream, and blinked. "Oh. We're gonna see him?"  
  
A nod of his head answered her question, and, leaning on Rei's arm, Janine stood, her knees shaky, and they slowly followed the doctor out of the confined waiting room.  
  
********  
  
Tyson took a deep breath, relieved after speaking for ten minutes without a break, and sat down. Max and the Chief still stared at him, as though he was some sort of circus freak. They had shown a mixture of emotions as Tyson had told his account - they had growled with disgust at Giorgio's underhand group, had paled at the frightening description of the dreadful Apophis. Tyson had made them restrain any questions until the finale of his story and they both shot up their hands, as though they were in a schoolroom. Tyson giggled.  
  
"Yeah, Max?"  
  
Max lowered his good arm from above his head. "Where did the bad guys go?"  
  
Smiling at Max's childlike reference to their adversary as 'the bad guys', Tyson answered as best he could. He explained, his voice beginning to tire, that Rio, Bill and Giorgio had been there when the mighty debris had fallen, and they had disappeared in the cloud of smoke that followed.  
  
"I think they were scared of getting caught," he concluded. Kenny was next.  
  
"Where does this link in with Ronald?"  
  
Tyson stared at him, uncomprehending. "Ronald?"  
  
"Don't you remember, Tyson?" asked the Chief, with a hint of exasperation, "Ronald, the guy who broke into our room at the rubbish hotel, the guy who drove the nails in to the window with Apophis symbol on them?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess he was at chess club after all!"  
  
The Chief looked doubtful. "That doesn't explain the nails."  
  
"I can explain it!" came a female voice. Sitting closed on the chair, Dizzi had begun to speak.  
  
"Dizzi! I told you already!" cried the Chief frantically, "You're supposed to be off!"  
  
"Don't sweat it, Chief!" the smooth voice of Dizzi came again, her power button flickering as she spoke. "I'm on low frequency. I couldn't damage any machinery at this rate. I'm not even as powerful as an electric toothbrush."  
  
The Chief sighed. "Phew. Ok Dizzi, explain. The nails?"  
  
"Open me up, Kenny,"  
  
Max and Tyson watched, amused, as Kenny opened up his small laptop. The screen flickered and then appeared, and Dizzi spoke again.  
  
"Take a look at this picture, Chief. That's the Apophis symbol, right?"  
  
Kenny nodded, his fingers skimming the keyboard. "Yep. The one from the explosive."  
  
"Right, Chief. Now look at this one. This is from the nail."  
  
Another picture enlarged on Dizzi's screen and the Chief examined it.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I see now!"  
  
"What, Chief? What is it?"  
  
The Chief spun round the laptop. "Look at this! The symbol on the nail! It.it has a line under it! See?"  
  
Tyson stared, squinted, and smiled when he saw a barely detectable blue line underneath the symbol. "Oh, yeah! I see! So that explains it!"  
  
"This, boys," explained Dizzi, "is actually a well known Icelandic brand logo. It just looks like Apophis. Ronald was innocent after all."  
  
"Groovy!" concluded Tyson, feeling that affairs were finally wrapped up. Then remembrance hit him like a shock of iced air and he shivered.  
  
"Well," said Max, "Do you know what's going on now?" He didn't want to mention the name. Fear clamped his throat when he tried.  
  
"I don't know any more than you do, Max," replied Tyson quietly, "I'm in the dark here."  
  
The Chief closed Dizzi and placed the laptop on the chair beside him. "I wish we knew. Waiting is so horrible."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tyson, taking a seat again, "Yeah, it is."  
  
********  
  
The doctor - Dr Schaller (or so his name-tag read) - stopped at a white door with a frosted glass panel in the centre. He reached for the handle, which was gold, but before he twisted it he turned to Rei and Janine, who waited nervously behind him. Janine still clasped Rei's hand though not so reliantly now. Dr Schaller sighed.  
  
"You must be quiet now. He needs to rest. Ok?"  
  
Rei nodded his head fervently, his little black bangs flopping above his bandanna. The doctor smiled at him.  
  
"You know, you should get your hands cleaned, child. They look sore."  
  
Rei glanced down at his hands, which he had not washed yet. They weren't dirty as such - rather they were cut and there was dried blood matting some of the skin. Bending his fingers, he winced as a small slit began to ooze scarlet, and he wiped it quickly on his pants, which were dirty already. The doctor chuckled.  
  
"Just don't touch anyone before washing them, alright?"  
  
Rei nodded again and Janine looked at him. "Ready?"  
  
Dr Schaller smiled kindly. "If you need anything, just call for a nurse. We have a couple of English speakers so you should be ok. Here."  
  
He turned the handle and the door creaked open, and Janine looked at Rei, hesitant. He gave her a look that substituted for a gesture, implying that she should go in, and, with a deep breath, Janine stepped into the room.  
  
It was quite small, with pale cream walls. There was a window at one end and the curtains were drawn back, so that the dark night outside crept in. A small lamp stood in the far corner, a faint glow illuminating the room. The air was warm enough.  
  
About halfway along the wall was a bed, with pale blue sheets and a brighter blue pillow. Next to the bed were three plastic chairs and a small brown coffee table with a glass of water on it. Along the edges of wall near the bed were machines, the most obvious being the one that measured heart rate, another recognizable piece of equipment being the drip. Janine wasn't quite sure about the rest. The steady 'bleep, bleep' of the heart monitor was shrill and loud and pounded the air crisply.  
  
Janine, Rei close behind her, stepped further into the room, her shoes clicking on the floor quietly. She approached the bed with her breath held apprehensively. She could hear the soft pad of Rei's feet behind her.  
  
She felt her knees weaken when she saw him. There was nothing horrendous or stomach wrenching about Kai, who lay asleep in the bed, but the mere fact that she had put him there and that she could do nothing to help really hurt Janine. She steadied herself as Rei appeared next to her and looked again at the resting Kai.  
  
The doctors had cleaned him up. His face was pale and exhausted. A white bandage was wrapped around his head, and his hair fell over it, in the like of Rei's own hair hanging over his bandanna. All of Kai's wristbands had been removed and one arm lay out on the bed cover, with a thick drip needle protruding from it. The other arm had been tightly dressed and was in a sling. His scarf and black tank top had been removed and, in exchange, he wore a white garment, which hung loosely about his neck and was only just visible from underneath the covers. Rei noticed Kai's clothes hanging on a hook nearby. He felt his heart in his throat as he watched Kai's slow, deep breathing, not quite steady yet, the covers rising and falling with his chest. His face seemed to wear a kind of shadow over it - in fact, a grey shade hung over the bed. Even so, Kai's face was peaceful and he seemed to be at rest.  
  
Beside him, Rei saw glistening teardrops begin to sleek down Janine's cheeks silently. They pricked at the back of his own eyes but he forced them away for now. It wasn't the time for that, not for him. Feeling inadequate, he moved over to a chair near the bed and sat down heavily, not knowing what to do. As his back rested against the prop of the chair, he watched Janine slip her hand into her pocket. She pulled out the blue blade that was Dranzer, and, with shaking fingers, took Kai's hand and pressed the blade into it clasping his cold, limp fingers around the plastic. Hoping for a response, she waited a second, still holding his pale hand. But no sign came, and Janine placed his hand back on the sheets gently, and she slid into a chair next to Rei but close enough to touch the bed. She kept hold of his hand resolutely, careful of the drip needle, and she rested her head on his hand, tears running sideways from her face and dripping, and when they hit the sheets tiny blue circles formed, only just darker than the material of the covers. Rei watched, moved, now unable to stop a tear or two slipping from his eyes. As he watched, he saw Janine's eyes flicker, and suddenly she fell asleep herself, weary and fatigued. Sleep pressed his eyes, but he felt that he should stay awake, and he prepared himself for a long night.  
  
Just as he was settling down, he heard the door handle creak and the door squeaked open. Tyson poked his head through, and, after a somber hello he looked at Kai. He then looked back to Rei sadly.  
  
"Do you think it's ok for Max and the Chief to come in?" he whispered, his voice a little hoarse sounding. Rei nodded with a shrug, and Tyson hissed an issue to Max and Kenny, who were waiting outside. They entered cautiously, Rei greeting Max with a warm "Hi!". He grinned a little when he saw Max's arm.  
  
"You can sign it later," said Max, the smile fading from his impish features when he saw his sleeping friend. After a quick look, he spun back to Rei.  
  
"I've been told that I can leave tonight. But I feel kind of guilty. What do you think? I'm tired of the hospital, but I wanna stay with you guys . . . just in case."  
  
Rei stared up at him. "I guess . . . you know, I'm not even sure you guys should be in here. The doctor didn't say. Max, you and the Chief go back to the hotel. Explain to Danny that Janine won't be coming back to work for a couple of days. Call Mr Dickinson and . . . well, you could try Kai's grandfather but from what I've heard of him he wouldn't really want to . . . to come . . . then you guys get some sleep. You might be healed, Max, but I bet you could still use some rest. Tyson, I think you should go too. You can get some sleep and get yourself cleaned up. And tell Danny that we have a positive link to the location of the missing Beyblades, but," he looked at the sleeping Janine, "it might have to wait a while. Ok? If anything bad happens I'll leave a message at the desk, so check it in the morning."  
  
Tyson stared in open admiration at Rei, who had automatically taken sensible responsibility when their leader was down. His orders had been rational and logical, and he had spoken with authority that Tyson had never heard. He certainly hadn't missed anything and he was trying to do what was best for his team.  
  
"Sure, Rei," said Tyson with a little salute, "I'll call back in the morning to see what's happening anyway. Try and get a little sleep yourself. You look tired."  
  
Rei nodded with a smile. Tyson turned to the bed.  
  
"Don't you let out on us, buddy. We need you. I'll . . . I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Then, Tyson turned away, eyes glossy, and exited the room, followed by Max and Kenny. The door shut behind them and Rei sighed. It was going to be a long, hard, cold night, and he leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for the hours ahead. 


	12. Rebuilding Relationships

Chapter Twelve: Rebuilding Relationships  
  
Rei opened his eyes slowly, squinting a little as bright light spilled into his pupils. For a moment all he could see was scintillating gold reflecting off every object in the room, and he smiled, still sunk in deep, peaceful bliss. Then, as his eyes slowly adjusted and vision became more real, he became aware of a pain in his neck. He had not realized when he had fallen asleep, and his head had dropped onto his chest while he still sat in the chair. Now if he turned his head too quickly a sharp pain injected his shoulder. Slightly amused, Rei sat up, the bronze and gold sunlight flickered onto his face, heating one side, and he yawned and stretched. Morning had come.  
  
Rei stood, swiveling his head a little to iron out the creak in his neck. As he did so he caught sight of the still sleeping Janine, and next to her, the still sleeping Kai. Relieved that he had missed nothing during the night, Rei expanded his arms and clenched his fists, enjoying the little shiver he got when the creases in his limbs died away. Then he saw his hands; blood matted, brown; disgusting. He wrinkled his nose and moved to a small sink - a tiny basin that stood next to the coffee table. He turned on the tap with a squeak and ran his tired hands under the cold tap water, watching the glistening trails trickle between his painful fingers. He winced as the sink turned a dirty shade with bits of hardened blood and dust that had settled into the cracks, and he rubbed one hand over the other with an air of distaste. When his hands were clean, he turned off the tap, and realized the sound of the running water had blocked out the noise of the heart monitor. And with a start, he realized it had changed.  
  
Rei turned hastily to the bed, attempting to locate any change in his friend's pale face. Was it a bad change? It bleeped at random intervals, slower now. His own heart thudding, Rei swung to the other monitors to see if he could find out what was going on. Kai looked unchanged, and Janine still slept on his hand. The infuriating bleeping continued, as if mocking poor Rei, and he spun round in frenzy. Then the thought entered into his head, and he dashed to the door, his teeth grit and his fists, still sore, clenched. He ripped open the door and leaped into the corridor.  
  
Luckily he caught sight of a tall, blond haired doctor.  
  
"Judy!" he yelled, his voice still airy from sleep, "Judy! Here!"  
  
Judy, just about to turn a corner at the end of the corridor, spun around and looked at Rei.  
  
"Rei? What is it?"  
  
Rei beckoned her over agitatedly, his eyes wide and bolting. Judy ran over, her white coat trailing behind her and her black heels clacking. She ran up to Rei and gasped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Rei grasped her arm and pulled her into the room, where Janine still slept.  
  
"Hear that?" he said, the atmosphere tense besides them, "The . . . the monitor!"  
  
Judy listened, and then ran to the monitor. "Maybe I should call a more experienced doctor. I'm . . . I'm not sure . . . "  
  
"Hurry!" cried Rei, panicking, "This might be serious!"  
  
He darted to the bed and looked at Kai's face again. Something had changed - the pale shadow that had rested across his worn features had lifted. Rei felt his stomach twinge.  
  
"Is he gonna die?" he thought frantically, the worst thought of all pulsating in his mind, the infuriating heart monitor bleeping in his ears. Suddenly, he felt his eyes drawn back to Kai's face. He watched in wonder as . . . did he just see . . . what he thought . . . ?  
  
Kai opened his eyes. Just a little, as one waking from a pleasant dream, one who does not want to leave it just yet. He looked upwards for a second, his eyes focusing and becoming accustomed to the light that they had come close to never seeing again. The pupils contracted a little, and Kai blinked, and then looked left slowly, his eyes dragging before they finally met Rei's. He stared at Rei a little before gently moving his head to the left at a slight angle, and he blinked again.  
  
"R . . . Rei?"  
  
His lips barely moved as he said it, the sound was scarcely audiable, but Rei heard it clearly above the bleep of the heart monitor. He nodded, his eyes glittering. Relief broke over him, a wave on the rocks, and he laughed quietly.  
  
"Yeah Kai, it's me. It's Rei."  
  
Kai stared at him for another moment, as if registering the thought. Then, he turned his head back upwards and took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"I . . . can't feel . . . "  
  
Judy, who had been watching through amazed eyes, came forwards. "Yes, Kai, your legs were damaged. It's to be expected. Don't worry yourself about it. It's nice to have you back."  
  
Rei nodded vigorously, in stark agreement. "You had us really worried there pal! Thought we might . . . lose you."  
  
A small, weak smile curved at the edge of Kai's mouth, and he looked left again, some more brightness shining in his brown eyes. His face, still pale, looked a little warmer.  
  
"I . . . can't feel my . . . hand."  
  
Rei had to lean forward to catch that one, the sound was so quiet, and he let the thought play again in his mind. Then he looked down at the still sleeping Janine, who looked oblivious in her slumber. He smiled.  
  
"Want me to move her?"  
  
Kai looked at his hand, and then rested his head back with a little sigh. He smiled faintly.  
  
"No. Leave her. Let her rest."  
  
Rei nodded, and watched with happiness as Kai closed his eyes again and leaned back into the pillows. When his captain drifted off to sleep again, Rei turned to Judy, who was beaming.  
  
"I gotta make a phone call. See you in a minute, Judy!"  
  
He sprung past the startled doctor with newfound energy, happiness radiating from every look he gave, and with a cheery grin he shut the door behind him.  
  
********  
  
When the phone in Tyson's room rang at seven thirty that morning, the boys were still in bed - well, Tyson was still asleep but was he still in the bed? No, he was drooling on the floor. Anyway . . .  
  
Max startled up out of his sleep. He had dreamt of strange things, stairs and falling and tumbling things.and was frankly glad to wake up. He had no time to rub his eyes; rather he scrambled out of bed, cautious not to bang his arm, and raced for the phone. But Tyson, who had ended up lying on the floor next to the small brown phone cabinet, reached up and pulled it to his face.  
  
"Just ten minutes more . . . "  
  
"Hey, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson woke up with a jump. He sat up, narrowly avoiding banging his head on the corner of the cabinet.  
  
"Rei! Hey buddy!"  
  
He motioned for Max and the Chief, who were clawing over a multitude of bed sheets to get to him, to be quiet. He pressed the phone to his face to hear more clearly.  
  
"Well, Rei? What news have you got?"  
  
He realized that he was shaking - either with the shock of being woken so quickly and sharply or with apprehension and fear. Fingers clutched the phone tight and he didn't see Kenny and Max staring nervously at him.  
  
Well, Tyson . . . "  
  
Tyson twisted the phone cord around his hand. "Yeah? What . . . just tell us, Rei,"  
  
"Kai . . . just woke up,"  
  
Tyson opened his mouth but no words came out. His look of total surprise must have given Max and the Chief the wrong impression because they immediately looked away, their faces etched with pain.  
  
"Why are you upset?" asked Tyson in mischievous glee, "He just woke up!"  
  
Max glanced back at Tyson and sniffed. "You serious?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson nodded in exuberance. He heard Rei giggling down the phone.  
  
"So, Tyson, maybe you could come to the hospital today? He's asleep again now, but I think he'll wake up again later on."  
  
Tyson nodded again. "Sure, bud. Thanks for calling! We'll be there at . . . let's say one."  
  
There was a click as Rei hung up the phone and Tyson replaced his end with a smile.  
  
"Well guys?"  
  
Max and the Chief beamed. "All right!"  
  
********  
  
Janine felt a restless stirring underneath her face, and she wrinkled her nose as she was dragged from a dream about nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the light filled them quickly. She blinked two or three times in succession, and then moved her head, still not remembering where she was. She looked down at the sheets of the bed, and it struck her that her normal bed sheets weren't blue. Puzzled, she glanced up the bed, letting her eyes trail for a moment. Then she gazed upon the face of Kai, who was watching as he moved the arm in the sling slightly to his right, testing how much flexibility it had left. Janine lifted her head and sat up, and Kai felt the sudden release of pressure upon his hand. He turned his head, still leaning against the pillows, and met Janine's gaze. He was wide-awake now - he was already on his way to recovery.  
  
Janine smiled, brushing a piece of hair back from her face self- consciously, attempting to ignore the hammering butterflies dancing in her stomach.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kai turned his gaze and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey." His voice was still thin and hoarse.  
  
Janine, puzzled, turned and saw Rei watching from a chair at the other side of the room. He pretended to look innocent and then stood.  
  
"Ok, all right. I'll go!"  
  
He grinned roguishly, and made for the door.  
  
"Want anything?"  
  
Janine shook her head gratefully. "Thanks, Rei."  
  
Rei nodded and looked at Kai, who watched silently. "Want me to get a nurse, Kai? Need anything?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes and shook his head faintly. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Rei smiled and shut the door. It closed with a little click and the room descended into silence.  
  
Janine took the strand of hair from behind her ears and began to fiddle with it again. Then she replaced it - and she unhooked it again, curling it around her finger. She did not look up; rather she kept her eyes on her fingers. She had so many things to say; yet she was not eloquent enough to express herself properly. Kai, by nature silent, stared at the ceiling, his hair falling into his eyes.  
  
Finally, the heavy, oppressive silence weighing on Janine's shoulders disintegrated, and she spoke.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
Kai looked at her briefly. "Yeah, a little."  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked, trying to conceal her obvious concern. Kai shrugged - and then winced.  
  
"Only . . . only when I do anything," he said with a sarcastic grin. He relaxed again, his shoulder throbbing, and returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
Before the silence could fall again, Janine stood and spoke.  
  
"I can understand, Kai, why you might be mad at me. What I did was plain wrong. I . . . I apologise. But I'm mad at you for running under that debris. Why d'you do it, huh?" Her voice rose a little higher, "Why? After what I did? You put your life on the line for me, after I treated you like . . . well, like I did."  
  
She paused for a second, and saw Kai watching her out of his brown eyes. Then she continued, her words spinning out like pictures on a film reel.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it. Look how you ended up. It should be me in that bed."  
  
She breathed in deeply and took a seat, her head spinning. She hadn't meant to rattle things off so fast. Gripping her knees with her hands, she stared at her legs and did not move.  
  
"Janine."  
  
She looked up in some confusion - she hadn't expected that Kai would even want to speak to her. Looking up at his face, she saw that same look she had seen a long time ago, when she had needed comfort, and had found it in him, and he had held her close, warm, and made it better. She looked away again.  
  
"Don't, Kai. Don't. I . . . don't expect forgiveness, and I certainly don't deserve it, so maybe I should just-"  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
Janine stopped, her mouth dry, her words empty. She looked up, shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her blood pounded in her ears as Kai repeated himself, even though it looked like the talking took a strain on him.  
  
"You're . . . forgiven."  
  
Janine looked away, biting her lip. She hadn't expected this. She had been prepared for an argument perhaps, and then she would walk out and go back to work, and things would be normal again. She hadn't expected amnesty.  
  
She mustered her voice. "Um . . . why?"  
  
Kai frowned. "You just . . . are."  
  
He sighed, and Janine spoke again, her eyes prickling but feeling she had already cried far too much and that she should be strong for once. Her heart moved in her chest and she smiled, thankful, relieved, and touched.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, her voice airy. She reached forward and grabbed Kai's free hand gently. She lifted it and clasped it between both of her own pale ones.  
  
"I was so worried."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me," said Kai, his voice beginning to die out and weaken, "I'm fine."  
  
Janine nodded, pressing her lips together.  
  
"Kai, I only did what I did because . . . because I knew what they were doing. I had to split you from the rest of your team. I couldn't let them . . . "  
  
Kai shook his head barely, his hair moving slightly across his bandage. "Don't . . . talk about it . . . for now."  
  
Janine nodded again, willing. There was nothing she wanted more than to put the awful, shameful, horror filled memory out of her mind, but she had to set things straight. She would not rest at night knowing that Kai was alive in the world and thinking ill of her.  
  
A nurse came in, carrying a plastic bag of colorless liquid, and she took an empty bag from its place amongst the machinery and replaced it with the new one. She glanced at Kai and smiled.  
  
"Better soon, no?"  
  
Kai nodded, and Janine thanked the nurse, who beamed in a motherly manner and exited. Janine followed the liquid with her eyes as it ran down a thin, clear tube into the needle in Kai's hand. She laid his hand back down on the bed, and just gazed at his face for a moment, taking in his features and details and wondering at how blessed she was. Kai, who was looking up at the ceiling again, sighed weakly.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Mmm,"  
  
"Probably the medication."  
  
Kai smiled. "Yeah."  
  
There were no more words for a while - both seemed to be happy being in each other's company. Janine kept hold of Kai's hand loosely, and her gaze wandered to the window where she could see the cerulean heavens outside. When he squeezed her own hand she looked at him, startled.  
  
"You know," he began faintly, barely audiable as his medication took effect, "It's better to not be alone, isolated. I always thought I had to be. But it's better this way."  
  
Janine, surprised, smiled and quickly wiped away a tear that was trickling down her smooth cheek, still slightly dusty. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. And you're not alone. You've got your friends, your team - and you'll always have me." She gripped his hand a little harder.  
  
Kai closed his eyes with a sigh, a half smile curving his mouth, and Janine watched until his breathing became that of the steady, regular rise and fall of slumber. When he finally drifted off, she sat down, wiped her eyes happily, and continued to watch him sleep.  
  
********  
  
"Don't rush it!" hissed Tyson through gritted, tense teeth, "Slowly. Go at your own pace."  
  
How long does physiotherapy usually take? Janine pondered as she watched from a chair, a smile across her face although she was nervous. After two weeks of slowly building up his muscle strength and working the life back into his legs, Kai was going to try walking for the first time. He had healed very quickly - it usually takes at least five or six weeks, doesn't it? - and, although he was by no means in perfect health, was eager to get back on his feet. The tournament had been postponed while the police had gone after Giorgio, Bill and Rio, and the bladers at the tournament were still waiting for their blades to be returned, as nobody but the Blade- Breakers knew that Janine had been part of the shadowy group. Kai, his face pale, glanced over at Janine as he began to slip out of the bed, supported by Rei and Tyson, supervised by a doctor.  
  
"Remember, Kai," said the pretty female doctor, "Ease your weight onto your legs. You'll gradually feel the pressure increasing if all goes well. But you mustn't overdo it."  
  
Kai didn't bother responding. He glanced up at the doctor, his eyes glinting with concentration and anticipation, and, when he felt Rei grip his good arm and Tyson intensify his hold on his waist, he slipped out and placed his bare feet on the floor. Instantly he cried out.  
  
"What? What is it?" said Max as he jumped up. Kai grinned apologetically.  
  
"Cold floor."  
  
Rei and Tyson sighed in relief, and then Rei spoke.  
  
"Ready? We're gonna slowly let go."  
  
Kai nodded, determined. He ached to walk about again. His legs felt tired and useless, as did he. Lying in a bed and having others wait on him was just not his style, and he longed to get outside and just walk, run, anything other than be in a bed or a wheelchair. He looked down at his feet, which were half masked by the baggy legs of his trousers, and smiled.  
  
"Ok. Do it."  
  
Rei relaxed his fingers tentatively from Kai's bare arm, while Tyson took his hands off the bandages around Kai's ribs. Eventually, they moved their open hands away from Kai, inch by inch, until he was standing alone. His fists were clenched with furious concentration but he smiled.  
  
Janine jumped up, beaming. "Way to go, guys! You'll be out of here soon, Kai!"  
  
The doctor spoke. "Good, Kai. That's great. For someone who we thought may not regain use of his legs for three or four months, you're coming along pretty well!"  
  
Kai grinned, feeling a little awkward but pleased all the same. It was as though he didn't know what to do with his legs, but he knew that with practice then complete sensation would return. Without warning, his knees buckled, and he slipped forwards, taken aback, but Rei and Tyson were close at hand and they grabbed him as gently as they could, Tyson careful not to knock the damaged arm. They pulled him up so he was sitting on the bed, and he nodded at them, his face paler than before.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know what happened."  
  
The nurse smiled sympathetically. "It's only to be expected, Kai. Just a simple thing like that puts a whole lot of strain on your body. But that will stop eventually. Next time, you'll stand for twice as long, and you'll just keep on getting better and better. You have to be patient. You can't expect results overnight."  
  
Kai ran his left hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. His hand scraped along the bandage across his head.  
  
"How long till this comes off?"  
  
The doctor peered closer. "Hmm . . . I think you've had it on just about enough. The wound should be healed by now."  
  
She stepped forward and began to unwind the creamy bandage slowly, just in case the slice hadn't started healing yet or the stitches had come loose. Kai winced when she finally pulled it off, and then looked upwards, as if to see the mark.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Tyson leaned forward, scrutinizing.  
  
"Cool scar!"  
  
There was a white line, still a little red in the centre, raised above the skin, which ran for about an inch and a half from the hairline across to the left. When the grey curtain of hair dropped, the scar was invisible.  
  
"Wicked!" exclaimed Max, easily impressed. Kai gave him an odd look.  
  
"Nice to know you like my scar, Max."  
  
Max nodded with exuberance. "Yeah! It's really cool!"  
  
Rei laughed, and Janine joined him. She raised an eyebrow at Kai, who watched, his gaze keen.  
  
"Now everyone'll think you're a bad boy, Kai!"  
  
Kai looked skeptical. "Yeah - if I gel my hair back so you can see it."  
  
Janine giggled. "Don't, please!"  
  
Kai looked over at the doctor, who was smirking. "Well? When can I try again?"  
  
"Whenever you feel ready, Kai. But, like I said earlier, don't overdo it."  
  
She smiled, flicking her flaming red mane back.  
  
"Well, I've got other patients. See you later, guys."  
  
The doctor exited and Kai eased himself back into the bed with a sigh.  
  
"This bites," he said as he leaned on one arm. Kenny was puzzled.  
  
"Of course it bites. Not walking is always gonna be a drag-"  
  
"Not that, Kenny," interrupted Kai, staring straight at him, "Did you forget what day it is?"  
  
Tyson and the Chief glanced at each other warily, the same thought running through each of their minds.  
  
"It's not your birthday, right?" they said simultaneously, and seeing from the looks on Rei and Max's faces they had thought the same. Janine said nothing. She had noticed, as darkness began to close in left and right from the deepening sky outside, the yearning glances Kai had given his Dranzer now and then as it lay still upon the brown table. In her eyes, it was beginning to lose its luster. The shine on the metal seemed dimmer, jaded.  
  
Kai shook his head, his face a little downcast. "It's not my birthday. Tomorrow is the opening day of the tournament."  
  
Rei's face fell. "I forgot. I see now; you're bummed because you won't be battling with us."  
  
Kai said nothing, and the four other Blade-Breakers looked at each other.  
  
"Sorry, Kai," said Tyson glumly, "Man, that's a kick in the teeth. I never thought of it like that."  
  
Silence, a ring of heavy emptiness, and then Max spoke.  
  
"We'll be blading for you, Kai,"  
  
Kai looked up. "What?"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Rei, "We're gonna win this!"  
  
"We'll remember you every step!" added Tyson with a determined grin, "And when we come out of this victorious, it'll be a team effort. You might be stuck here, Kai, but we're a team! We fight together in spirit!"  
  
Kai stared at each of them, and then smiled gratefully. "Yeah, ok. That's cool. But I'm still Team Leader - and I've got a bone to pick with you guys. It's Friday, four o clock. Where are you supposed to be?"  
  
The nameless authority returned to his voice, and the Blade-Breakers looked at each other, yet again filled with uncertainty. Kai sighed, exasperated, and ran his hand through his hair again.  
  
"Training? You're supposed to be training. Remember?"  
  
The light of recognition illuminated each of their faces, and Kai shook his head, amused.  
  
"I'm gone for a couple of weeks and look at the state of you."  
  
Janine giggled. "You'd better look sharp!"  
  
Rei saluted and clicked his heels together smartly. "Ok, Captain. What should we do?"  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh at Rei, and he looked out of the window. There was a slight drizzle outside, and the cold could be felt even through the icy glass. Kai flashed an evil smile, a pleasant, mischievous spark in his eyes.  
  
"Well, go on!"  
  
Tyson looked at him blankly. "What?"  
  
Kai nodded to the window.  
  
"Go train."  
  
Max glanced at the window, and then back to Kai, and then at the window again.  
  
"You want us to train? In that?"  
  
Kai looked out again, where the rain was slowly getting heavier and the sky was turning grey. "You wanna win this tournament? Then you need to be in top physical condition. So go run around the parking lot. Twenty times each."  
  
He could literally see each of their jaws dropping. He grinned.  
  
"Ok, ten."  
  
Rei sighed. "You got us. I guess we haven't done any serious training since . . . since those days after Tyson and I fell in the ice. We need some extra practice."  
  
Tyson stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah! I mean, Kai has a point! We need to practice!"  
  
Max headed to the door. "Come on, he's right."  
  
Kenny nodded his unfortunate agreement. "Yeah, and I can analyze your data."  
  
Tyson growled. "Don't be dumb!"  
  
"Come on, Tyson!"  
  
"Yeah, it won't be so bad!"  
  
Tyson grimaced, as the rain lashed on the windows. Rei headed for the door, which Max and the Chief had solemnly opened and were exiting from. Tyson sighed.  
  
"Man, it's freezing out there. I'm gonna catch my death."  
  
He turned and dragged himself to the door where Rei waited with an amused grin.  
  
"Tyson."  
  
Tyson turned to the bed, but his vision was marred by a sudden flurry of white. He groped at his face and lifted his head up to find Kai's scarf hanging loosely around his neck. Kai had reached up to the clothes hanger and thrown it at him, and was now smiling.  
  
"Keep warm!" he said with a smirk, while Janine giggled quietly. Tyson grinned and wrapped the warm scarf around his neck. They headed out of the door and Tyson pulled the door closed behind him. As he towed it into the latch, he heard Kai call them from inside. He opened the door again.  
  
"Yeah, Kai?"  
  
Kai smiled. "I was kidding. You don't have to train - not in that weather."  
  
Tyson held up a hand, even though Max had delighted at the prospect of hibernating inside in the warmth of the hospital room.  
  
"No, that's ok, Kai. We'll do it. We need the training."  
  
Kai looked taken aback. "You . . . you sure?"  
  
Tyson nodded resiliently, and Rei agreed from behind the panel of the door.  
  
"Yup! We're gonna win this - no matter what. The training'll do us good!"  
  
Kai looked at each of them intently, confused. He obviously had not expected his team to show such admirable determination and, for a moment, even though he did not like to admit it, he felt exceptionally proud of them. Of course, there had been times when he had been pleased with them before - on the occasions when they had won tournaments with magnificent battles, and the efforts of Tyson and Rei in the warehouse had struck him as commendable (even though to admit it would finally finish him off). But here, in this room, he felt an atmosphere of tenacity, camaraderie and solidarity, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of honor to be part of such a remarkable group.  
  
He gave in with a sigh. "Ok. Do what you like."  
  
Max nodded vigorously, the pleasant atmosphere igniting his sense of hyperactivity. "Alright! Long live the Blade-Breakers! Woo!"  
  
He darted out of the door again and ran down the corridor with his arms spread like some sort of aircraft. Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Mad as a hatter. Don't even know why I'm friends with him. He's bomb happy!"  
  
Rei glanced at him. "Bomb happy?"  
  
Janine quipped in. "It's an old-fashioned English term for crazy. It was used to describe soldiers who had just come back from the war with shell shock, and it's gradually been turned into a slang word for somebody who's lost it."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at her. Rei shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Whatever you say, J."  
  
Rei didn't mind being corrected by Janine anymore. He didn't mind her at all. During those long hours cramped in the lifeless waiting room where the burden of nothingness held upon them as a steady, increasing force, Rei and Janine had come to some sort of wordless understanding. They now appreciated each other's thoughts and accepted each other. In fact, Rei got on pretty well with her now. He flashed her a grin and she smiled back.  
  
Rei nodded and shut the door, and he followed Tyson, Kenny and the fast disappearing Max down the hallway with a happy sense of satisfaction. All had turned out well, and he smiled to himself as he walked slowly along, his eyes glued to the floor. Everything was fine.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Rei felt a sudden jolt in his stomach as he remembered the image in the mirror, and he could feel the blood resounding in his ears once more, as though just the memory of the event had actually taken him back there. His stomach swayed and he shut his eyes for a moment, imagining the sweet taste of her perfume on the air, concentrating hard on the girl he knew he loved; he remembered slowly unfastening the pink bow that held back her smooth hair, he felt the soft touch of her cheek, the passionate brush of her lips against his own.  
  
Then, again, the forbidden image crept into his mind, and he, defenseless and unable to stop it, could only watch as it grew in splendor and Leanne winked and sparkled at him, unquenchable in passion. He froze for a second and then looked away with intent, longing and hatred stirring in his heart. He shook his head and began to imagine Mariah again, her pretty smile lighting her face.  
  
"Are you a . . . Rei Kon?"  
  
Rei spun around, not quite used to people calling him by his full name.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A small secretary was peering around the corner. "I thought so," she said, peeping over a pair of tiny pincer spectacles, "You have a phone call."  
  
Taken aback, Rei followed the woman assiduously down the few corridors and arrived at the reception desk. He held the cream receiver to his face, still a little shaken from his daydream.  
  
"Hello? This is Rei speaking. Who is this?"  
  
"Hey Rei."  
  
His eyes brightened at her voice. He smiled happily and relaxed, his stomach buzzing and effervescing.  
  
"Mariah. It's so good to hear you!"  
  
As he waited for her answer, he couldn't help but feeling that she had called at just the right time. Now he could see her clearly in his mind's eye, laughing, hand twiddling away on the phone cord, busy wrapping her finger around the wire, her eyes darting around at nothing in particular.  
  
"How are you, Rei? I hear it's been tough out there."  
  
Rei nodded though she could not hear. "Yeah, but things are getting better again."  
  
"How are the Blade-Breakers?"  
  
"We're all fine. I take it Mr Dickinson told you everything."  
  
"Yeah. So everything's ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good! I . . . I heard about the ice."  
  
Rei had to think for a moment, confused as to what she was talking of. Then his mind reached far back, and he grasped the memory tight and thrust it up to the forefront of his thoughts.  
  
"I can hardly remember, so much has happened since then. Go on."  
  
"When I heard that you nearly . . . well, Rei, I couldn't believe it. I was so afraid. But then Mr Dickinson told me that you had been rescued and I was so relieved. I don't know what I would have done . . . if . . . you know?"  
  
Rei nodded again to nobody. "I get it. You don't need to worry, Mariah. I'm fine!"  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that. Well, Rei, I don't have much time left. This is an expensive call to make. But it was so cool to hear you talk again. I'm glad you're safe."  
  
"Hey Mariah?"  
  
"Yeah, Rei?"  
  
Rei paused, unsure of how to phrase himself. " . . . Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
For callin'. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Mariah sounded a little taken aback. Rei was not usually so cordial with her on the phone. However she was not displeased.  
  
"That's ok. I love talking to you, Rei."  
  
"Me too, Mariah. I miss you."  
  
Again, she seemed surprised at this forthright confession.  
  
"I miss you too, Rei. But I gotta go!"  
  
"Goodbye, Mariah."  
  
"Catch you later, Rei. Bye!"  
  
Rei hung up the receiver with a joyous sense of victory in his mind. He had defeated it! He could no longer see Leanne, the disdainful image of the past whose splendor had mocked him for many nights now. He saw Mariah, strikingly clear in his mind, her voice echoing affably in every section of his thoughts. With a grin and a newfound sense of determination, he sped down the corridor and was soon outside with the others, the rain falling but never powerful enough to dampen the unquenchable flames of emotion.  
  
********  
  
"So . . . when are you gonna . . . you know . . . own up?"  
  
Janine flinched at Kai's pert question. She looked at him and tutted motherly. The two of them sat alone in the room while the others trained outside.  
  
"Kai, you look cold. Let me get your shirt."  
  
Kai gave her a look as she reached up and grabbed the loose white hospital shirt from its place on the wall hanger. She rolled it in her hands and moved to pull it over his head.  
  
"Wait a second!"  
  
She stopped, feeling the inevitable question heading for her again. She stepped away.  
  
"Look. I'll tell 'em. But I haven't had time yet. That's all."  
  
She didn't sound convincing. Kai gave her another funny look.  
  
"Ok . . . so when you gonna tell him? Danny won't be mad."  
  
"What if he hands me over to the police or something?"  
  
She looked away.  
  
"This place is my home. It's where I've built my life - honest or not. I don't want my reputation to be marked by this."  
  
Kai nodded. "I know. But Danny'll keep quiet as long as you hand the blades back. He's a nice enough guy. Those kids need their blades back."  
  
Janine nodded, still not convinced. "That's true. But . . . I don't know. What about all of the other bladers? What are they gonna do to me?"  
  
Kai grabbed her hand with his good arm for a moment, something he hadn't done for quite a long time.  
  
"It'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Janine looked down at her hand, a relieving warmth spreading slowly up it and tingling.  
  
"Thanks. You're right. It'll be fine. I'm gonna tell Danny tomorrow. I know the place where they hid the Beyblades. Everyone will get them back soon"  
  
"What about Giorgio? Won't he have already taken them?"  
  
Janine smiled with a glint. "Yeah, you'd think that. But I'm the only one who knows. Because I hid them. So he hasn't got them."  
  
Kai's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
Janine nodded with a beaming smile. "Yup!"  
  
"That seems to be too easy. Too coincidental."  
  
"I wouldn't complain if I were you."  
  
Kai laughed; an unusual occurrence. "Ok then. Now you can definitely tell Danny. Nobody'll mind as long as they get their blades back, Janine."  
  
Another nod, and Janine rolled up the white shirt again, the conversation concluded for now. She pulled it over Kai's head and dropped it gently over the bandages about his chest. She pulled his left arm through the baggy sleeve and lowered it gingerly. The right arm needed no attendance - the shirt was only one-sleeved and the material fell about the sling evenly. Kai didn't look too pleased, and Janine let a small giggle escape her mouth.  
  
"I bet you don't like being dressed by me, right?"  
  
Kai scowled. "I don't like being dressed by anyone. I feel useless."  
  
Janine sighed as she sat down. "Yeah, I know. But be patient. You'll be back on your feet in no time. I never heard of anyone recovering from such serious injuries as quickly as you did. So be glad you've come this far!"  
  
Kai was silent for a while. Janine, saddened, picked at the cuticles of her nails absentmindedly, her lips pouted a little. An inquiring nurse popped her head in with a smile and then left, seeing that there was no problem. And so the silence returned, and both were unsure why.  
  
Then Janine ventured forth a statement.  
  
"So . . . do you know who the Blade-Breakers are facing in their first match-up?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. They'll win."  
  
Janine was surprised. "What? You're so confident that your team is gonna win?"  
  
Kai nodded. "I'm not that confident in their abilities. But I've scouted around and checked out the competition - obviously before all this happened. There's nobody here that my team can't handle - and in the first round the competition is never usually too hot."  
  
Janine nodded understandingly. "Right. So-"  
  
"Janine, um . . . when does the tournament end?"  
  
Janine stopped in the middle of a sentence. "What? Oh . . . it lasts for a week, and then I think you guys go as soon as . . . it's . . . finished . . . "  
She stopped completely. The importance of her words hit her like a weight, and she looked down.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kai stared at his legs for a moment, before realizing that the sun had begun to glow outside and was reflecting from the window and onto the bed. He sighed and looked up at her face, downcast, her eyes shining, and he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We might not have to go straight away . . . maybe we could even wait a while . . . you know? Maybe . . . "  
  
His voice trailed, and he sighed again, and he turned his head to watch the others spilling into the parking lot.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Kai."  
  
At her voice, he looked back from watching the others run around outside through the window. His features were surprised.  
  
"W . . . What?"  
  
Janine smiled. "I thought you might say that."  
  
She stood up, stretched her legs, and, with a backward glance at Kai and a saddened smile, she turned her back and walked out of the room. Kai watched with an open mouth, uncomprehending, and then turned back to the window where he could see his team in the beginnings of a Beybattle in the parking lot, thoughts spinning in his quick mind but none quite piecing together. 


	13. The Grande Finale

Chapter Thirteen: The Grande Finale  
  
"Come on Max!"  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Rei, wrapped in aqua blue duffel coats, peered over the edge of a white and yellow tape and shouted furiously, tiny white frost rings circling into the air before them. Behind them the Comets watched with interest. Leanne stood behind Rei, still attempting to cling to his arm once in a while but Rei shrugged her off successfully, the phone call with Mariah, although almost a week ago now, still rang in his mind.  
  
The tournament had begun. The Blade-Breakers had stormed it, thrashing every opponent, round by round. Now it had come down to four teams - the Blade-Breakers, the Comets, "Aristotle's Authorities" and "the Rippers". They were all pretty good - in Tyson's opinion, and now, the four had to battle it out in a series of winter sport activities until only two teams remained. Right now, Max, who had almost full use of his arm by now, was tobogganing against a member of Aristotle's Authorities. They had completed almost the entire course and were approaching the final slope.  
  
"You can do it, Max!" yelled Tyson, squinting in the cold sunlight and his grey blue eyes bolting. Rei clenched his fists.  
  
"Don't let up!"  
  
The slope led off to their right. It was steep and the last stretch consisted of a drastic thirty-meter slide of pure white snow that glistened merrily. The atmosphere in the air was one of great excitement and enthusiasm and all were enjoying the brisk morning. As Max and Theo, the competitor from Aristotle's Authorities, came hurtling into view from behind a sharp corner, the Chief began to jump up and down.  
  
"Come on, Max! Go, go! You can do it!"  
  
Max looked up, his face partially hidden by glinting goggles and his hair sticking down from where it was hidden by a bright green bobble hat, and grinned as he sleeked across the slope with ease and overtook Theo. Some snow splashed up into Theo's face as Max crossed the finish line first and he growled as his toboggan slowed and stopped. Max jumped off his in glee and ran over to his teammates, who yelled in victory. Tyson leapt over the cordon line and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah! That's another one for the Blade-Breakers! We're in the finals!"  
  
Max laughed. "Oh yeah, I am the man!"  
  
"That was impressive for a one-armed effort," came the voice of Theo behind Max, who held out a gloved hand. Max grasped it and shook vigorously. "Thanks, man. You too!"  
  
Rei and the Chief had not moved from behind the barrier.  
  
"That sure was awesome," said Rei, smiling proudly as Max came over, his good arm linked in Tyson's. Max nodded, his cheeks red and rosy from the exercise and the thrill of exhilaration glittering in his eyes.  
  
"We're in the finals. Now all we need is to know who we're up against."  
  
Leanne spoke from behind Rei.  
  
"Oh don't you worry. The Blade-Breakers are gonna face off against the Comets. And we'll thrash you. Make no mistake. We may be a player down, but so are you, and now we're free to squash you to the ground!"  
  
Rei growled, hatred for this girl still apparent. He had no idea why he had fallen for her earlier.  
  
"Yeah, right. Keep dreamin', Leanne, because the Blade-Breakers are on a winning streak."  
  
Leanne looked past the bristling Blade-Breakers to the slope where Jenna skidded to an easy victory over the opposing member of The Rippers. She bounded over, the roar of the crowd in her ears.  
  
"So, Blade-Breakers, till tomorrow?"  
  
Tyson glared, and it was obvious that there was still bête-noir between these two teams. The fact that they had been on the same team as Rio led to suspicion on the Blade-Breaker's account. Tyson wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow."  
  
The Comets walked away, not bothering with a goodbye. Rei was glad to see Leanne go. He knew that she had done nothing to harm him purposefully; yet he knew he would never be able to look at her in the same way again. He would always see her as somebody who had tried to inject herself into his mind, and would therefore always be wary of her. He turned away and looked at the others.  
  
"Well, guys, tomorrow is it!"  
  
Tyson nodded, his cheeks a little rosy with the cold. "Yup, and I can't wait! Just to see the look on those girls' faces when we thrash 'em!"  
  
Dizzi bleeped next to him.  
  
"Now, now, Tyson. Let's not get too overconfident. Don't forget - they are very good competitors!"  
  
"Yeah well," replied Tyson, flicking his nose, "We're better than them. And tomorrow we prove it."  
  
"It's gonna be sweet!" cried Max, pumping his fist, "We're gonna take them down!"  
  
Rei laughed at his teammate's enthusiasm, and then glanced at his watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late!"  
  
He whisked around and began to run in the opposite direction. Tyson snuffled as Rei's incredibly long ponytail hit him in the face, caught it and yanked Rei back.  
  
"What's the rush? You've been running off on your own a lot this week, Rei! Where are you going?"  
  
Rei rubbed the back of his head sorely. "Um . . . I'll tell you later. But now I gotta go! Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"  
  
He dived out of the way of Tyson and ran off again, waving as he ran. Tyson glanced at Max.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
Max shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's meeting a girl . . .!"  
  
The Chief laughed. "Maybe, but we won't find out until later."  
  
Tyson nodded his agreement. "Yeah, so why don't we . . . GET SOME PIZZA?"  
  
Max and the Chief rolled their eyes, amused. They were always astounded by Tyson's seemingly never ending appetite and today was no exception. He had eaten three hotdogs during Max's race! It seemed that Tyson would . . . or could . . . never be full.  
  
Max slung his arm around Tyson's shoulder. "Ok, buddy. Whatever you want. But we have to be done by seven. Because Mr Dickinson is flying out to meet us! He said he was too tied down in business work to see the rest of our matches, but he wouldn't miss the finals for the world!"  
  
Tyson smiled. He knew that with Mr Dickinson would come his grandfather. Despite his frequent complaints about his grandfather's strange attitude, Tyson missed his grandfather. He longed to see him again, and tell him all of their news. The Blade-Breakers certainly had a lot to tell.  
  
"Hey, Tyson!"  
  
He realized that the others had wandered off, and he had been left staring at a mound of snow while he thought. He laughed self-consciously, and then bounded off after the others with a cry of:  
  
"Don't forget me! I'm the reason we're going for food, after all!"  
  
********  
  
The next morning dawned clear and bright, but Kenny missed the dawn courtesy of his malfunctioning alarm clock. When Dizzi bleeped at nine- thirty, he gasped, fumbled his way out of the white bed covers, and scrambled toward the cabinet where he had last laid down his spectacles.  
  
"Dizzi! What time is it?"  
  
"Nine-thirty, Chief. You're late."  
  
Kenny grabbed his glasses and shoved them on wonkily. "Nine-thirty? The finals start in half an hour! Guys! Guys! Get up!"  
  
He spun around the room, partially looking for his trousers and partially looking for the other members of his team. Puzzled when he saw their empty beds, he turned to Dizzi.  
  
"Where are the guys, Dizzi?"  
  
Dizzi bleeped impatiently. "Chief, they got up hours ago! They're either out training or down at the stadium. Go find 'em!"  
  
The Chief was indignant. "How come you didn't wake me?"  
  
Another bleep. "I did! You said 'no, I'm fine right here' and then rolled over again! So I left you to it!"  
  
Kenny ran his hands through his hair and yanked his tie around his neck.  
  
"Ok, Dizzi, I'm ready . . . Oh, hold on!"  
  
He ran into the bathroom and grabbed the toothpaste tube. He squeezed some into his mouth and rubbed it round his teeth with his tongue.  
  
"Don't have time to do them properly!" he cried, cringing with the sharp, crisp taste of mint freezing the back of his teeth. Dizzi beeped.  
  
"You say that every morning!"  
  
With a sarcastic grin, the Chief grabbed Dizzi and strode out of the room, locking the door behind him. He raced down the stairs - nearly tripping over an untied shoelace - and hurtled past the reception desk. Janine looked up from where she was typing some notes onto a computer.  
  
"Hey, Chief. What's your rush?"  
  
Kenny skidded to a halt, gasping, and trotted over to the reception desk.  
  
"Hi there, Janine. I'm late! The tournament final starts in . . ." he glanced at his watch, ". . . twenty-three minutes!"  
  
Janine laughed. "Calm down, Chief. You know they're always late. Rei, Max and Tyson are out in the parking lot, training. I was watching them before, but, you know, duty calls!"  
  
She nodded toward the computer, and Kenny giggled, before throwing her a hasty goodbye and dashing out into the cold parking lot. The air was nippy and clean and he shivered, asking himself why he didn't bring a jacket. He ran over to where the others were spinning their blades.  
  
"Hey, Chief!" hailed Tyson as he ran over, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Very funny, Tyson!" said the Chief, panting and opening up Dizzi, "Let's get down to business. I figure that Max should battle first, then Rei, then Tyson."  
  
Max nodded. "Fine by me!"  
  
But Rei stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Um . . . can't I go first, Chief?"  
  
Kenny looked at him, surprised. "Rei?"  
  
Rei rubbed the back of his head. "Mmm, well . . . I wanted to go first is all!"  
  
Max shrugged. "It's fine by me, Rei! You show 'em!"  
  
Rei rubbed his hands together. "This is gonna be so awesome! You guys just wait!"  
  
Tyson laughed. "Well, the announcer is calling all of the teams in. I guess we'd better get on inside!"  
  
The four placed their hands out and made a circle around them. They put their hands on each other, counted backwards from three and yelled "Blade-Breakers!", and then Tyson broke the circle and ran in, followed by the others.  
  
********  
  
The atmosphere in the Dome was fantastic. Everywhere he looked Max could see smiling, excited faces. The scent of popcorn was wild on the air and DJ Jazzman stood in the corner. Every seat was filled, and the Blade- Breakers were taken down to the bottom left hand corner where a bench was set out for them. They were now on the lowest level of the Dome; were on level with the Beydish.  
  
"This is too cool!" grinned Tyson as he looked around, his spirit racing because of the wired crowd. He waved a little. A tap on the shoulder turned him around.  
  
"Well, boys, you've certainly got a few tales to tell!"  
  
Tyson jumped up. "Mr Dickinson! Woah, how totally groovy! I missed you last night - I was at the buffet table and-"  
  
Mr Dickinson chuckled from beneath his bowler hat and tiny spectacles.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Tyson! It doesn't surprise me that you were busy eating!"  
  
Tyson laughed. "How great is this? We are gonna rip it up!"  
  
Max poked his head out from behind Mr Dickinson. "Hey, look who else is here!"  
  
Tyson peered around Mr Dickinson (which was no easy task, I can assure you) and his face lit up.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
The tall, flamboyant Mr Granger spun around from where he was talking to Rei.  
  
"Hey, my man! How's the T-boy doin' these doggo's? You bin' slicin' up the gro-bro, yo?"  
  
Tyson stared, bewildered, before leaping on top of his grandfather and hugging him around the waist.  
  
"I don't understand a word you said," he said with a huge smile across his face, "but I sure did miss you, Grandpa!"  
  
"Hey, watch the digs, hommie! It's jammin' to lay my peepers on you too!"  
  
Rei chuckled. "This is so great!"  
  
Suddenly the lights went off and the Dome was thrust into pitch- blackness. Tyson, with a strange sense of deja vu, tensed himself. Suddenly, everyone was suspicious; everyone was hostile. Relief overflowed through his veins when he heard the voice of DJ Jazzman booming from the speakers, and when the dome lit up in impressive spotlights he was even more calmed. He slid onto the dark blue bench and looked around. Opposite them at the other end of the Dome sat the Comets, staring straight at them. There was a place empty where Rio would have sat. The Beydish had not yet been revealed, and as Tyson watched, the first competitors were called to go and stand at the Beydish and await its unveiling.  
  
Next to him, Rei got to his feet, holding a scintillating Driger. He turned to them, his face lit strangely by the overhead lights.  
  
"Well, guys, wish me luck. This is for all the marbles!"  
  
Tyson stuck his thumb in the air and winked. "You'll do just great, Rei. You show her who's boss!"  
  
Rei nodded, and before he turned he glanced down at his watch. When he was done, he looked back at his teammates.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
He swung around, his eyes glinting with eager determination and a resolute smile on his face. He strode up to the floor where the Beydish would be revealed in mere seconds, and looked up at his opponent. He expected to see Tony, who was down for the first round. But instead he found he was staring straight at Leanne, who returned his glare and smiled tauntingly, wrapping a finger around a loose piece of russet hair.  
  
Rei started and faltered. He had not expected this. But then passions beat inside him and his fortitude flared, and he felt the iridescent spirit of Driger growling inside his blade. Behind him, he heard the ardent cheers of his team rising above everything else, and even though none of them knew what he had been through, he felt they were with him. He clenched a staunch hand around his Beyblade and his amber eyes flashed with anticipation. Now, he knew, was the time.  
  
For Mariah, he thought, his heart beating a little faster when he thought it. Then, when he looked back at Leanne, he was surprised to see her giggling. She glanced at him, and stopped, as if she were laughing at some secret he was not to know. Annoyed, Rei wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes as best he could.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Leanne wiped an eye theatrically. "Oh, you look scared is all."  
  
Rei almost laughed. "Yeah right. Let's do this."  
  
Leanne shrugged as if Rei had sealed his own doom, and stepped forward. And before them, the Beydish arose. A blanket of white snow was unveiled before their eyes that gleamed like pearly teeth. In the center was a shimmering blue lake that was frosted over.  
  
Rei was stunned. He had not expected this either, and could immediately see that the thick white sheet of snow would cause his Driger immense problems. He looked down at his blade, which continued to flash.  
  
"Ok, bladers, get ready!" came the distant voice of DJ Jazzman. Rei lifted his shooter with determination. Leanne did the same, her orange launcher glittering and the blade below it just as impressive in deep red.  
  
"Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
All at once, Rei was on fire. He launched his Driger with the most impressive launch any of his teammates had seen him perform and then Driger was spinning in the thick snow. Opposite to him, Leanne had started with an equally impressive launch, and her blade threw up the snow beside it.  
  
The snow was thick, and the blades were hindered greatly. Rei growled. His Driger could never execute an attack - not in that snow.  
  
Never forget to check out the area you're Beyblading in.  
  
Rei started, surprised, as a vivid memory flashed in his mind. He thought back to the battle between himself and Kai, and remembered acutely the words of his captain.  
  
The dish always has hidden advantages.  
  
Again, there it was, and Rei realised he was faced with the same situation. He smiled; realising that never in a million years would he have thought that same situation would come up again. Now he could almost smell the victory.  
  
"Driger!" he yelled, clenching his fists and the fire burning brighter, "Tiger Claw . . . but downwards!"  
  
Leanne, her blade, too, grounded by the bulky snow, looked on in some confusion as Driger emerged, glittering effervescent green and standing out against the brilliant backdrop of the snow. The tiger roared, bared its fangs and slashed downwards with angry, fierce strokes of its powerful claws. The snow began to thin out and part before the audience's eyes. And soon, Rei's blade spun on flat, rocky ground, and he clenched his fists.  
  
"Come on, Driger, get your spin speed up!"  
  
Leanne still watched on, perplexed. Tyson could have laughed out loud at her comical expression of mystification. But he was too involved with Rei's superb strategy. Driger was spinning at an incredible rate, and Tyson knew what was coming.  
  
"You think you're so great, Leanne!" cried Rei, his eyes sparking dangerously, the power of the Driger intensifying his rage, "But all you do is talk! Well, talk your way out of this!"  
  
Driger surged forward, spurred on by the wrath exploding from Rei, and with the high speeds it had reached it could easily slash through the snow. The white powder came up in shimmering showers as Driger ploughed its own path towards the stunned Pterodeor.  
  
"No!" cried Leanne, sensing her defeat," Defend now!"  
  
But it was too late. Rei grinned as his Driger slammed into the powerless Pterodeor and sent it flying out of the dish. It crash-landed at Leanne's feet and she stared at it, pale.  
  
"And the winner of session one is Rei!"  
  
Max and Tyson leapt up at the announcement from DJ Jazzman and ran out towards Rei - whom they promptly jumped on and flattened to the floor. Rei laughed.  
  
"Ok, get off! You guys aren't the lightest of all people!"  
  
Tyson and Max rolled off Rei, laughing in their excitement. "That was awesome!" "What a strategy!"  
  
Rei smiled. "Kai taught me that one." His retribution had been swift and was now complete, and he no longer felt loathing towards Leanne, who had sat down on her bench and was engrossed in conversation with her fellow team members.  
  
Tyson and Max sobered for a quick moment before giggling again.  
  
"We're up by one!"  
  
Rei grinned. "Yeah . . . but I've got something I need to sort out! Max, when's your match?"  
  
Max looked blankly from Rei to Tyson and then back to Rei. He obviously didn't know.  
  
"I don't think it starts till eleven."  
  
Rei glanced at his watch again. "Good. I've got about an hour. See you then!"  
  
He jumped to his feet and, with a wave at Mr Dickinson, was gone. Tyson and Max watched after him, puzzled.  
  
"Where does he keep running off to?"  
  
"I think he's met a girl."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They looked at each other, before bursting into giggles again. "Girl or not, we're up by one!"  
  
They jumped up to their feet and began to rile up the crowd by cheering and pumping their fists. Kenny joined them.  
  
"Max, according to Dizzi, your match is in half an hour, at ten thirty."  
  
Max turned to the Chief sharply. "What? Half an hour? But . . . Rei might not be back!"  
  
Tyson waved a hand. "Don't worry, Maxy, he'll be back. And if not, well, you've still got us!"  
  
Max smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, but . . ."  
  
Tyson slapped him on the back. "Come on, buddy, you've fought on your own before, right? And the Chief and I aren't goin' anywhere! Don't worry!"  
  
His confidence returned, Max grinned. "All right. We're gonna do this!"  
  
********  
  
The match had been an incredible one. Tony's Brachiomontras had emerged and was facing off against the mighty Draciel, and the two growled at each other fiercely. The lilac glow of the Brachiomontras looked a little jaded when compared to the striking deep purple glow of Draciel, yet it paled not in power. The dish was now a maze of icicles, jagged and slicing white-blue, that pointed up towards the sky. They put a tight limit on manoeuvrability and Max was finding it increasingly difficult to get around. This battle had raged for ten minutes now, each Beyblade slamming into the other, attack after attack, yet it had reached stalemate. Neither could advance, and Max could feel his Draciel's power beginning to fade. His new and improved attack had worked but had not been enough to snuff out the relentless Brachiomontras, with its long, powerful neck and its beady eyes. Now, Max turned to his teammates - well, Tyson and the Chief. Rei had still not yet returned.  
  
"Nice to know he thinks about his team so much," Max said to himself bitterly. Even though he knew that Tyson and the Chief were behind him, he didn't quite feel right without the whole team there to back him up. This brief lapse in concentration on Max's part was enough for Tony to take her opportunity, and her bright yellow blade slammed forwards, crunching against the defence ring of the green Draciel blade.  
  
"Come on, Draciel!" cried Max with vigour, "Don't give up!"  
  
Sparks flew from the clash of the two impressive blades, yet Tony's managed to get its tip under an edge of Max's defence ring. It was enough to give it some leverage and Max's Beyblade was flung into the air. It spun wildly, like a leaf in a November breeze, and then toppled to the floor where it lay still at Max's feet.  
  
"Dra . . . Draciel."  
  
Max bent to pick up his blade, his cheeks flushing hotly with suffusion. He clasped his blade tightly for a moment.  
  
"It was a good match,"  
  
He looked up, his vision partly marred by his blond hair hanging in his eyes. Tony held out a sporting hand.  
  
"You did real good for a guy with one arm."  
  
Max grinned, the blush fading and he laughed as Tony pulled him up. He was vaguely aware of DJ Jazzman commenting on good sportsmanship, and he waved to the crowd, who roared in pleasure. It had obviously been an impressive match. Then, he shook Tony's hand and turned and walked back to the bench, where Tyson and the Chief hailed him.  
  
"That was an awesome battle, Max!"  
  
"Draciel did you proud!"  
  
Max smiled, feeling disappointment in loss but success because he knew he had tried his best. He sat down.  
  
"Well, Tyson. Now it's all up to you. I didn't mean to mess things up."  
  
Tyson scoffed. "Don't be dumb! You battled great. I'm more concerned about where Rei is."  
  
"Good question!" agreed the Chief with a nod, "He should be here!"  
  
Mr Dickinson smiled from the other end of the bench where he was sitting. "I'm sure Rei will be here soon, boys. Don't fret. We've still got half an hour before Tyson's match. Use your time wisely, now."  
  
The boys took heed of Mr Dickinson's good advice, and spent the next half hour discussing battle tactics and what would be the best moves for Dragoon to use. They knew little about Jenna's blade - only that it was called Carniverapture and that it must be the most powerful if the girls had saved it for last. They decided it would be best to defend for a short while before launching a powerful, swift attack.  
  
"I'm just glad it's not Apophis!" said Tyson, his eyes wide in relief as he leaned back against the wall behind the bench, "That thing was terrifying!"  
  
The thirty minutes sped by like thirty seconds, and soon Tyson's name was called. His head brimming with new tactics and confidence, he stood. Yet Rei had still not returned, and he felt a kind of twist in his stomach. For a moment, he felt alone. Looking around, he caught sight of Max and the Chief, and his Grandfather and Mr Dickinson, and was reassured. His team was behind him - wherever they were. But suddenly he longed for the whole team - Max and the Chief and Rei and Kai. He missed them. He needed them behind them to do this. Without them there it felt like he was deserted, that no one cared. He took a deep breath, shaking these silly, foolish thoughts from his head, and stepped up to the dish.  
  
It revealed itself as the regular dish. Plain, red-sloped walls with a smooth surface for little grip and practically no friction. No tricks, no place to hide. Just the dish.  
  
Oddly enough, the plainness and simplicity of the regular dish troubled Tyson. It all seemed too easy; it all seemed too plain. He heard his teammates cheering in his ears and he was again comforted. But this didn't last long and his thoughts suddenly, and for no apparent reason, went out to Kai. He remembered the promise he'd made - he was going to win this, no matter what. His eyes flicked through the crowd and his gaze fell upon Janine, who was sitting near the front. She met his gaze and cheered for him loudly. Tyson smiled.  
  
"Alright, then," he said, flicking his nose, "Come on!"  
  
He lifted his launcher and attached his Dragoon. Facing him, Jenna hooked up her blue blade to her black launcher.  
  
"This is it, Tyson!" she said with a friendly grin, "Good luck!"  
  
"The same to you," said Tyson generously, "And may the best blader win!"  
  
On DJ Jazzman's command, they launched. The two blades spun into the center and immediately collided with each other, sparks flying in every direction. Tyson growled in visible determination.  
  
"Dizzi, give me some readings!" said the Chief as he furiously punched into the keys of his computer. Dizzi beeped and an image of the battle appeared on her screen.  
  
"Jenna's tough. Her readings are pretty awesome, Chief. She and Dragoon are evenly matched. Tyson is gonna have to pull out something pretty special to flatten this gal!"  
  
Kenny grit his teeth.  
  
"Tyson, just keep up a good defence for now!" he cried quickly, "Wait until we've thought of an attack!"  
  
Jenna smiled and placed a hand on her curvilinear hip.  
  
"There's no chance of that, Tyson. I won't give you the time!"  
  
Her deep blue blade swerved forwards and slammed head on into Tyson's and he gasped, not expecting such a crushing offence so quickly. It was as if it had come from nowhere.  
  
"Hold your ground, Dragoon!" he yelled stoutly, turning to Kenny.  
  
"Well, Chief? Any advice?"  
  
Kenny buried his head in his laptop, scouring every file he could find for information.  
  
"No! But the readings from her Bit-Beast are enormous! Avoid it! Keep defending!"  
  
Tyson sighed, irritated. "I hate defence! But, ok."  
  
His blade pressed firmly against the head of Carniverapture and held its ground. But Tyson knew this would not last long. His blade, his Dragoon, was not built for defence. He needed to attack and he needed to do it soon.  
  
His patience broke. "Alright, Dragoon, come on out!"  
  
"No, Tyson!" cried Max, but it was too late, for Dragoon emerged, illuminated in outstanding blue, and it wound its way up towards the firmament. It roared, an authorative, resounding echo, and Tyson grinned.  
  
"Well, Jenna, say hello to my Dragoon!"  
  
Jenna stared at the awesome Dragoon, her whole body lit up in the blue rays that spattered from its coils. She smiled in awe.  
  
"That's so cool! I've never seen it up close before! But, Tyson," her smile disappeared and she suddenly looked menacing, "I'd like you to meet Carniverapture."  
  
Tyson tensed, wary of this new power, and the center of Jenna's blade lit up in black. A massive light erupted from it and then a huge animal emerged, a dinosaur, all teeth and claws. When it had completely materialized Tyson saw it was a carnivore, similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rex.  
  
"Say hello, Carniverapture!" smirked Jenna, obviously sensing that she now had the upper hand in this encounter. Tyson looked on in amazement. It was at least twice as big as Dragoon, and looked stronger. And there was that feeling again, that he was alone. He was battling alone, and he didn't think he could do it.  
  
"How can I defeat that?" Tyson whispered, staring up at the huge, black thing that roared and whipped its tail in irritation. It snarled right back at him, and Dragoon seemed to diminish in comparison with the colossal creature. His teammates were shouting behind him, yells of support and encouragement, but Tyson could not hear them. All of a sudden, he was completely alone. His knees felt weak under the intense gaze of the potent Carniverapture, and he gave his Dragoon a despairing look.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
Tyson was not a quitter - never had been - but now was a time when he seriously thought about throwing in the towel. If not, his Dragoon would be crushed, his team would be a failure, and he would be defeated. His spirit, usually so strong and unquenchable, faltered cruelly and all Tyson could see was the glinting, snarling mouth of the huge thing in the center of the Beydish. His confidence leaked away, deserted him, and he felt insecure, as though the world was against him. His team was far, far away, his friends didn't care, and his Dragoon was about to be smashed to a pulp . . .  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
Tyson blinked, was torn out of his deep chain of thought, and wrenched his eyes away from the hypnotic creature. He half turned to where the familiar voice came from, near the bench. He saw his team, Max, the Chief . . . and next to them stood Rei, his face flushed from the cold outside. He grinned at Tyson encouragingly. But most surprisingly, leaning on Rei's shoulder was . . .  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Tyson blinked again, as though to verify things. But his eyes told him the truth. There stood Kai, his face pale and his eyes flashing. He was walking - well, standing, one arm hooked around Rei's sturdy shoulder, the other still in a sling. He looked a little out of breath and had obviously found the journey a strain, but he still had the energy to speak loudly enough for Tyson to hear him.  
  
"Snap out of it, Tyson! Concentrate!"  
  
Tyson still stared, a mixture of feelings running through him. His eyes were lit at new levels; his confidence, having so easily escaped him, returned with a bang.  
  
My team! They never left me! They're here - they always have been! I'm not alone!  
  
With newfound determination, Tyson looked back up to Carniverapture. In his eyes it had already lost some of its lustre, some of its strange authority, and now, it seemed to shrink before the ever-reliable Dragoon.  
  
"Sorry, Jenna, but I'm not about to give up so easily!" yelled Tyson, and Jenna's smirk quickly disappeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tyson! I've got some readings on Carniverapture!" cried Kenny from the bench, "It's big and powerful, and fast too! But it can't see you when you're not moving! Do you get it? It has bad vision!"  
  
Tyson glanced up at the tiny, beady eyes of the creature, and grinned.  
  
"Like that T-Rex in that film about the dinosaurs . . . Jurassic what's-it. Ok, so I'll stay still, then!"  
  
"Either that," said Rei, "Or you move so fast that it can't keep up!"  
  
"And that gives you the opportunity to attack!" added Max. Tyson was surprised at how well the team worked when together. He turned back to the dish and gave the order, fire beginning to beat in his heart.  
  
"Ok, Dragoon, begin your storm attack!"  
  
Dragoon responded with a roar, and the blade spun, faster and faster around the plain, smooth surface of the dish. Carniverapture whirled round, attempting to knock it off balance with its tree-trunk like tail, but Dragoon was too quick, and burned with pale blue passion. It whizzed around and created a huge up draught of wind, which transformed into a mighty hurricane.  
  
"Oh yeah!" cried Tyson, back on form and as incredible as ever, "Ok, Dragoon! Let's bring it home!"  
  
"Not yet!" yelled Jenna, gritting her teeth, "Carniverapture, grab him!"  
  
The dinosaur leapt forwards and lunged at Dragoon with its arms. Tyson panicked and couldn't see what to do. Behind Tyson, Kai laughed.  
  
"No chance of that!" he said with a smile, "It's arms are too short, and Dragoon is too slim and wiry. Just look."  
  
Tyson looked back, and saw that his Dragoon could slip out of the grasp of Carniverapture with ease and it sidled its way to the top of the wind. Jenna's blade was picked up in the force and began to hurtle around the dish, caught up in the storm. Carniverapture disappeared, disintegrated into a thousand tiny shards before fading back into the Bit, and the blade still spun in the air.  
  
"Alright, Dragoon!" roared Tyson, clenching his fists, the scent of victory too good to miss, "Give her everything you've got!"  
  
Dragoon lit and glowered, and then smashed forward into the powerless blue blade. It splintered and scattered all over the dish, and the match was over.  
  
"And the winner of session three is Tyson! The Blade-Breakers take the Extreme tournament!"  
  
Tyson caught his blade as it spun into his hand and jumped up into the air, pumping a victorious fist.  
  
"Alright! Yeah!"  
  
Max and the Chief jumped out of the stands and leaped onto Tyson, and the three rolled around in happiness on the floor. Max ruffled Tyson's hair after the Chief yanked off his cap.  
  
"You're the man, Tyson! That was too cool!"  
  
The spotlights fell onto the three rolling around on the floor, and Jazzman spoke out.  
  
"Give it up for the Blade-Breakers!"  
  
Tyson scrambled up off the floor and waved at the screaming crowd, exhilarated. His face flushed and he beamed with pride, and Max and the Chief did the same. Back in the stands, Rei looked at Kai.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kai nodded. "You go out there. You battled too, you know. Leave me here."  
  
Rei scoffed. "Oh, no, you're not getting out of it that easily . . ."  
  
He moved forward without giving Kai chance to unhook his arm, and both of them appeared on the floor. Rei waved with his free arm, while Kai just looked down and tried not to flush. Rei laughed.  
  
"Come on, Kai, you love it really!"  
  
Kai smiled reluctantly. "No, I don't!"  
  
"Well, you're part of this team, so come on!"  
  
He walked further forward, careful to support Kai, and the two slowly entered the spotlight together.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the Blade-Breakers!!!"  
  
The crowd stamped their feet in uproar, and Tyson laughed and kept on waving. He was ecstatic, and he loved every minute of it! He could hear Mr Dickinson and his grandfather chuckling in pride on the bench. With a beaming face, he looked around at his team.  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"That was an awesome match, Tyson!" congratulated Rei, "And I'm sorry I missed your match, Max. I had to go pick up Kai."  
  
The Chief's face lit in comprehension. "Oh, so that's where you've been sneaking off to all this week!"  
  
Kai nodded, "Yeah, Rei has been helping me practise."  
  
Tyson stared, confused. "Practise?"  
  
Rei rolled his eyes at Tyson's incompetence. "Walking? I've been helping him walk."  
  
Max jumped up and down. "That is so cool! Welcome back, Kai!"  
  
Kai smiled, for once not caring that they knew he was glad to be part of the team. "It's good to be back."  
  
Another spotlight fell on the Comets, who were smiling and gracious in defeat. They waved and the crowd roared again. The three battles had been intense and the crowd had been on the edge of their seats. The Comets looked over to the Blade-Breakers.  
  
"You sure showed us, boys!" called Tony, a smile on her face which was shining in the spotlight, "Congrats!"  
  
Tyson called back: "You too! You nearly had us there!"  
  
The crowd roared even more, wired by this display of sportsmanship, and Tyson laughed again. Max grabbed his hand and lifted it in the air, as they always did, and they cheered, elated by their victory. Laughing happily, Rei turned to Kai.  
  
"You should sit down now, Kai. You know what the doctor said."  
  
Kai glanced at him, and then looked past him to the opposite end of the floor. "Not yet."  
  
Rei stared, puzzled, and then followed Kai's gaze. He saw the outline of Janine leap out of her seat and jump down to the floor, and she ran across happily to where they stood. She opened her arms and was about to embrace Kai when Rei slid in front of her, looking stern. She bumped into him and stopped, staring at his face in confusion.  
  
"I don't think so. Remember, he's still got broken ribs, and I'm not having you hugging him and making it worse! I didn't spend all that time helping him walk for it to be ruined just 'cause you wanna hug him!"  
  
Janine blinked, and then laughed, her face attractive in the warm glow of the overhead lights. Rei sounded like a schoolmaster and he stared at her.  
  
"Ok, fair enough," she said, winking at Rei. She stepped around Rei and faced Kai, who looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Janine."  
  
She laughed again. "I was wondering if you'd make it."  
  
Suddenly, Tyson grabbed her by the waist from behind and swung her around in the air. She squealed.  
  
"Oh yeah! We won!" he yelled from behind her. Janine giggled, her hair falling out of place, and struggled free of Tyson's grasp. "You were great, Tyson. All of you were!"  
  
Max, who was getting more hyperactive by the seconds, grabbed Tyson again and they rolled over and over. Rei shook his head. "Weird."  
  
The Chief laughed. "Well, we've just won the Extreme tournament. I think we can be pretty pleased with ourselves!"  
  
And the Blade-Breakers turned their heads up to the cheering crowd, and smiled, proud, and were together once more. They had learned a lesson, an important lesson about strategy, friendship, and spirit, and were ready to face whatever the world threw at them next. They were, undeniably, the Blade-Breakers. 


	14. Letting Go

Chapter Fourteen: Letting Go  
  
The train station was quiet. It was a rather secluded one, surrounded by large, leafy dark green trees. It was bitterly cold - the air attacked passers-by with no remorse. A sharp wind hustled through the trees and branches whispered as they rubbed together, squeaking occasionally as they ground. The leaves rustled and hissed in pain as the wind thrashed through. A light rain had fallen earlier but had ceased now and the wind was empty. Just ice cold air that chapped the lips and froze the limbs.  
  
A large clock nearby chimed seven. The night was fast closing in, its shadowy blanket beginning to cover all but the streetlights. There was little sound save for the bay of the wind and the rustling of leaves.  
  
The Blade-Breakers stood huddled at the end of the platform, wrapped in warm coats and clinging to their luggage. Mr Dickinson and Mr Granger had flown home two days earlier, but the boys had requested some extra time in Iceland. Now they awaited the train that would take them to the airport and then they would go home.  
  
Tyson spoke. "It's freezing!" he said through gritted teeth. Max tutted.  
  
"You don't need to tell us that, Tyson. I wish the train would hurry up."  
  
Rei rubbed his arms, which were already clad in a thick aqua blue duffel coat and his own coat underneath. "It should be here soon."  
  
The wind suddenly picked up and lashed into his face, and he could hardly resist from crying out. The Chief hid his face behind his luggage bag.  
  
"Too . . . cold!"  
  
Tyson laughed. "Yeah, Chief, we're all too cold. What lousy weather for a send off."  
  
"At least it's not raining," said Kai quietly from where he had been forced to sit down on a small bench. The end of his scarf had escaped from where it had been tucked in his coat and now flew wildly in the air whenever the wind blew. He looked up at the clock again, even though he knew what the time was.  
  
Then there came the sound of a horn in the distance, and Tyson leapt for his luggage. "Ok, here it comes! I hope it's warm!"  
  
"Anywhere's warmer than out here!" joked Rei, his teeth chattering. Max agreed as he picked up his bag. He slung it onto his slim shoulder and joined Tyson near the edge of the platform. Dizzi bleeped.  
  
"Boy, am I glad I'm in here. It's cosy!"  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes. "If only I were in a laptop!"  
  
"It's not so great, Chief. I have nowhere to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Very funny!" remarked the Chief as he grabbed his bag. The horn sounded again and Rei grabbed his own bag, and then grabbed Kai's. Kai watched him.  
  
"You don't have to do that, you know,"  
  
Rei glanced at him, and then took Kai's good arm and slipped it over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Kai sighed, not ungrateful but drained, and stood slowly, and he and Rei made their way to where the others were standing. They could see the lights of the train creeping up around the corner and Tyson pumped a freezing cold fist.  
  
"Alright! Warm train, here we come! I wonder if there's a buffet cart?"  
  
"Tyson!" scolded Max in amusement, "Do you ever think of anything else?"  
  
Kai smiled, inwardly laughing, and shivered as the cold wind seared past them again. He turned his face to avoid the cruel air; and caught sight of an unfamiliar shadow behind them. Startled, he turned, and saw that Janine was standing not too far away. Her hair had come loose and was wild in the blustery weather, and she looked freezing, as she had only come out in her work uniform and a jacket. She offered him a half smile.  
  
Kai nudged Rei, and Rei turned. He stared for a moment at Janine, and then moved towards her. She smiled fully now at the both of them as the train pulled up at the stop, creating a draught of its own.  
  
"Well, guys, it was great meeting you."  
  
She hooked a piece of hair back behind her ear, and looked down at the floor. She didn't quite know what to say. Rei sensed her unease and then looked at Kai, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but fulfilling his duty.  
  
"Kai, you should get on the train. It's way too cold for you out here."  
  
Kai, his face white in the cold wind, looked at Rei, who had become something of a protector and doctor for him over the past couple of days. He nodded.  
  
"You go ahead, Rei. I'll follow you on in just a second."  
  
Rei looked surprised. "You sure you can manage?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With a complying nod, Rei slid away from Kai's grip and picked up the bags. He then turned and ran towards the train, where the others were bumbling on with their things. Kai turned back to Janine, who looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks for comin', Janine."  
  
Janine smiled sadly. "Oh, no problem, Kai. I wanted to see you off."  
  
Kai couldn't bring himself to smile back. After all they'd been through, he and Janine were being split again, probably forever. He didn't like to think about what he would be leaving behind in Iceland. From the look on her face, she thought the same. He looked down at the floor, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I . . . um . . ."  
  
He stopped again, realising how foolish he sounded. This thing really had gotten hold of him by now. He felt Janine grab his hand jerkily and hold it for a second, and when she let go, he found he was holding something. He opened his fist, already knowing what it was.  
  
"Take it with you," she said softly, shivering, "and don't forget."  
  
He looked down at the ring, and it flashed a little in the glow of the nearby lamp. He closed his fingers around it again tightly, and looked back at Janine. He was surprised to see that cold tears were sliding out of her eyes and trickling slowly down her frosted cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he said quietly, though he knew the answer. He looked away, his heart hurting, and felt Janine wrap her arms around his chest, gingerly so as not to harm him. He pulled her near with his useful arm and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you so much," she said, her voice muffled. He looked down at her. He didn't need to speak - his eyes answered that he would miss her more than she knew. She gently let go and gave him a watery smile.  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
Kai looked down again, his eyes wretched. "It's not the same."  
  
"I know."  
  
Suddenly, he looked up again. "You could still take up Mr Dickinson's offer. He did ask you to come back with us for a while, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why not come?" Kai asked, his voice hopeful. Janine smiled sorrowfully and sighed, more tears escaping.  
  
"We'd just have to go through this again, Kai. There's no avoiding it. And besides, this is my home now. I don't feel I'm ready to leave it yet."  
  
Kai scanned her face, his own full of hurt. "But . . . I don't feel I'm ready to leave you yet, Janine."  
  
Janine glanced away for a second, and then steadied her voice. "I know. I feel the same way. But we'll be . . . alright."  
  
Kai stared at her long and hard, taking in every detail from her face, etching it in his mind, promising himself he would never forget it. And suddenly he remembered when they had first met, when she had looked into his eyes, and now their eyes met again, more familiar now. They locked, not wanting to break away, not wanting to leave.  
  
A call from Rei broke the chain, and Janine looked away.  
  
"You'd better go. It's too cold for you out here, and you might-"  
  
She trailed off as Kai leaned forwards, and she felt his lips softly brush against her cheek. She smiled, suddenly filled with pleasant warmth despite the cruel weather, and sighed. Then she felt Kai brush a strand of her hair back behind her ear with his hand, and as he did so he whispered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Janine blinked, still not quite recovered from the kiss, and looked at him as he straightened up again. He was blushing a little but it was barley visible as he was so cold.  
  
"Thanks . . . for what, Kai?"  
  
He smiled at her. "For reminding me . . . that I don't have to . . . be alone."  
  
Janine felt another tear slicking down her cheek, but she felt strong and happy. She hugged Kai again, this time a little tighter. Then she let go, and, with a content, weary kind of smile, he turned and walked to the train. Janine watched, the wind picking up and ruffling her hair about her face. She raised a shaking hand and stroked her face where his lips had touched her, and she sighed to herself. Rei was waiting for Kai and he held out a hand. Kai took it and stepped onto the train, and he took a window seat.  
  
Janine smiled now, more tears escaping, as the train doors closed with a jolt, and the carriages began to move away. She watched, resisting the urge to stop the train and jump on and go with him. His eyes met hers as he gazed out of the window and they smiled at each other, both hurting, both contented, and then their gaze was finally separated. She smiled to herself, ignoring the beatings of her heart and the tears sliding down her cheeks, and watched as the train disappeared into the distance. She stood there for a while, unmoving, as the darkness of night crept in and shrouded around her, and then she looked to the right, over icy plains and frozen fields that glittered with the moon, and watched as the silhouette of a train could be seen moving slowly along the horizon.  
  
********  
  
Inside the train was warm. A smooth current of radiated air breezed about pleasantly, and the overhead lights gave off a balmy glow as well. It was quite deserted - only three other passengers were on the train and they were in different carriages to the Blade-Breakers.  
  
Tyson, upon hearing that there was a buffet cart somewhere on the train, scrambled out of his seat and rushed off, almost knocking over a member of staff on his way. Max apologized for him.  
  
"He's a . . . very . . . hungry boy," he said, inwardly grimacing at how stupid he sounded. The Chief sat and clicked away on Dizzi, flicking through all of the pictures he had taken, right from the very first morning when they had stepped off the plane and gazed upon the glistening flats of Iceland. Now he looked through them, smiling when he remembered all of the things that had gone on.  
  
Opposite the Chief, Rei and Kai sat in silence. Rei was much troubled. In his hands he held a warm cup of cocoa, which they had all been offered as they had stepped on to the train. He had spoken a little when he had gotten on but now had fallen into silence. Next to him, Kai sat still, gazing out of the window. He hadn't said a word since he got on, and he hadn't touched his cocoa either. Rei noticed a small, silver ring, which he turned over now and then in his hands. Rei decided enough was enough, and he spoke directly to Kai.  
  
"So . . . are you looking forward to going home, Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't move. He just kept watching the window, where trees and glistening white dashed past as one rich distortion. He gave no answer - in fact, he didn't even give an acknowledgement that he had heard Rei.  
  
Rei fidgeted, and put his mug down.  
  
"I bet your . . . uh . . . Grandfather will be happy to see you!"  
  
Again, no response. Kai could hear Rei's questions perfectly clearly, but did not feel an inclination to answer them. That last one almost made him laugh, but he had not the heart for it.  
  
Left waiting for an answer, Rei sighed, impatient and worried at the same time.  
  
"Come on, Kai. Speak to me, or at least turn around!"  
  
With a sigh of his own, Kai broke his gaze with the outside and turned so he was facing forwards.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
Rei looked at him for a second. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Rei faltered. He was unsure of how to phrase himself.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda worried. Are you feeling ok? You're so quiet!"  
  
"I'm always quiet."  
  
"Never this quiet."  
  
Kai didn't respond for a moment, and Rei leaned back in his seat, puzzled. Then Kai answered him.  
  
"I just want time to think. That's all."  
  
He twisted again so he was facing out of the window, his brown eyes full of thought, and Rei, his fears not nearly at rest, gave up. He turned back to the Chief, who was still engrossed in his pictures.  
  
"Check this one out, Rei! It's you and Tyson sliding down a hill of snow! Look at your face!"  
  
Rei smiled lackadaisically. "That's great, Chief. But how long is it till we get to the airport?"  
  
The Chief looked up as if disturbed from a dream and then glanced at his watch.  
  
"Another fifteen minutes or so. It's only a short ride."  
  
Rei nodded, satisfied. Although he had not mentioned it to anyone, he longed to see Mariah again. They had spoken on the phone a lot over the past two days but it wasn't the same as seeing someone face to face. Watching Kai and Janine be split up had made him realize how lucky he was to have someone waiting back home for him, and now he yearned all the more for Mariah. He smiled to himself unconsciously, and then stretched as Tyson and Max waddled past with a ton of food. Max giggled.  
  
"They've gotta reload the cart we took so much!"  
  
The Chief laughed. "Tyson! You've got eight bags of chips!"  
  
Tyson nodded as if this were perfectly normal. "I know. And I've got five chocolate muffins, three bags of peanuts, a whole load of pretzels, and as much chocolate as I could fill my pockets with!"  
  
He turned to the side and the Chief could see wrappers poking out from his pockets.  
  
"And then I gave the rest to Maxy!"  
  
"And the woman at the head of the cart said she could make us some pizzas if we were lucky!"  
  
"So I ordered plain ones - for your sake, Rei."  
  
Rei smiled, amused, thinking back to their silly argument over pizza toppings, and blushed. "Thanks, Tyson."  
  
Tyson leaned over the table in the middle of them and dumped all of his new belongings there. Chocolate bars slid off the side and Rei, with a shake of his head, picked them up.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Tyson. How much did that cost you?"  
  
Tyson grinned jubilantly, "Hey, this is an all expenses paid trip, remember? I put it on Mr Dickinson's tab!"  
  
"He's sure gonna be happy with you!" giggled Max from behind a stack of potato chips. The Chief spun his laptop around.  
  
"I think I'll take a picture. I wouldn't want to forget this!"  
  
Dizzi scanned the table. "Woah, how many of there are you? Twenty?"  
  
"No, but Tyson eats for at least ten!"  
  
Dizzi flashed for a moment and then Kenny shut her off. He looked up at the others.  
  
"Let's eat!"  
  
Tyson dived in, grabbing pretzels and a muffin and eating both at the same time, much to Max's disgust.  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Mff . . . wha?"  
  
Rei rolled his eyes, laughing, and took some pretzels and began to munch happily on them. A waitress brought over some more drinks and he took a Coke, taking alternate mouthfuls - pretzel, Coke, pretzel, Coke - and so on. Tyson seemed to pig everything in sight, not seeming to care that he had chocolate smeared around his mouth with little crumbs stuck in it. His face was lit up in a smile - Tyson was never happier than when he was eating. Max and the Chief ate modestly, having eaten their fill at the Hotel Arctic. However they did help themselves when the pizza arrived, ignoring Dizzi's complaints at how she couldn't even eat. Kai still didn't touch a thing, but closed his eyes after a time of staring out of the window.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed as quickly as the blurred trees outside the train, and soon the announcer was calling their stop. Tyson wiped his face with his sleeve and jumped up, all of the sugar giving him boundless energy.  
  
"Ok, guys. Let's get our stuff! The plane is next - I wonder if they have a buffet cart on it-"  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
Tyson blushed. "Ok, ok!"  
  
He slipped out of his seat and took his yellow bag from the nearby compartment, slinging Max's onto the floor as he did so.  
  
"Oops, sorry Maxy."  
  
"Don't sweat it," grinned Max cheerily as he bent and retrieved his bag. He threw the Chief his, and then passed Rei and Kai's along to where they were still seated. Rei grabbed both of them with ease and stood.  
  
"Well, Kai?"  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin'."  
  
He stood shakily, and watched as Tyson, Max and the Chief moved towards the doors when the train pulled up to the stop. Rei, understanding, took Kai's arm and pulled it around his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They moved to the door just as it opened, and a gust of cold air smashed in. It whipped them all in the faces and Tyson cried out.  
  
"Arghhh! Freezing!"  
  
The officer besides them chuckled. "Do you know what way to go, now?"  
  
Max looked up at the burly man in his black suit. "What do you mean?"  
  
The man nodded outside. "This train doesn't take you directly to the airport. You've got a five minute walk until you get there."  
  
Tyson looked horrified. "We have to walk . . . in that weather?"  
  
The officer smiled. "It's a good thing you're all wrapped up so warm."  
  
The Chief sighed. "Great."  
  
All five boys stepped off the train and the horn went, and the carriages slowly pulled away. Soon it was out of sight. The vicious wind rushed at their faces again and they squinted in discomfort. Tyson huddled and pulled his coat tighter around himself.  
  
"Man, it's so cold!"  
  
Rei looked about himself. "This is terrible,"  
  
He gave Kai a sideward glance. "You ok?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Yeah. We'd better get going. We'll only get colder standing around. Plus, standing here isn't gonna get us there. So let's move."  
  
Kenny nodded. "That's right. If we hurry we'll be fine! Just think of that warm airport . . ."  
  
Max sighed, his vivid imagination taking him there. Then he snapped out of it as the cold wind rushed again.  
  
"Let's just hurry it up!"  
  
The boys set off. It was flat ground and wasn't too slippery, and there was a path marked out so they couldn't get lost. Their only problem was the wind, which froze as it blew, chilling the boys through and causing them some delay.  
  
Rei glanced around through his eyes, which he had squinted into little slits. The amber in them glowed brightly.  
  
"Can you see it yet?"  
  
"Nope!" called the Chief from the front, "But I'm sure it can't be too far!"  
  
Rei nodded, his coat billowing behind him, the shoulder with the two bags on beginning to hurt. Kai noticed his discomfort.  
  
"Want me to take a bag?"  
  
Rei glanced at him, shocked. "Don't be dumb! I'm fine! But are you alright?"  
  
Kai nodded resiliently. "I wish you'd stop asking,"  
  
Rei said nothing, noticing how Kai had to lean on him a great deal more than he usually did. He was obviously finding this difficult. He may have been able to walk a little, but he was by no means ready for something as intense this. What seemed like a short walk to most would be an immense challenge for him, his legs still recovering from the punishment they had taken.  
  
"Tell me if you wanna take a break!" Rei yelled over the bawl of the wind, which slit into them again.  
  
Kai shook his head. "Just keep going."  
  
The wind tore through them again, and, in front, Tyson clutched at his cap.  
  
"Man, this is horrible!" he cried, his usually brown face white, "How far, Chief?"  
  
The Chief opened Dizzi up with difficulty, and she bleeped quickly.  
  
"Oh man! Dizzi's not home! It's . . . too cold out here!"  
  
"Come on, Dizzi, give us a reading. How far till the airport?"  
  
Another bleep as Dizzi scanned the area. "Just over this little hill and you'll be able to see it, Chief. Now close me up!"  
  
The Chief shut his laptop with a click, and Max, who was in the very front, ran on ahead, not seeming to feel the cold as badly as the others did. There was a slope further on and he attacked it head on, racing up and standing still as he reached the peak. It wasn't very steep, but it gave a better view.  
  
"Alright! It's just past this hill!" he cried as the others began to climb the hill. They soon reached the top and looked at the airport, which was about a minute away. In the dark sky ahead they could see planes taking off and landing smoothly, and the lights of the airport dazzled in the shadowy atmosphere. Tyson smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
He leaped forward and ran ahead, desperate for warmth. The others followed, grinning at his enthusiasm. They pressed on doggedly and were soon at the airport check in.  
  
Tyson slung his bag onto a black conveyor belt and watched it chug away. The others did the same, Rei gladly dropping both his and Kai's bags down and relaxing his shoulder. The throb in the muscle died pleasantly and he rolled it a little. Besides him, Kai spoke quietly.  
  
"Rei . . . I need to sit down."  
  
Rei started, and glanced at his friend in alarm. He had not realized how pale he was. His brown eyes stared straight ahead but were dull and slightly narrowed.  
  
"Man, I forgot. Here."  
  
He moved over to a set of seats and, just as they were about to sit, Kai's legs finally buckled. They had done well to take Kai this far but it had been too much for him. Luckily Rei still had hold of him and he lowered Kai gingerly. He then slid into a chair beside his friend and looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Want me to get help?"  
  
Kai, his face ashen, shook his head a little.  
  
"No. I just . . . need to sit for a minute."  
  
He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the ache in his almost numb legs subside slowly. Rei continued to watch him, troubled. After a moment the others joined them, and they all sat quietly for a while, allowing Kai to regain his strength. When some of the colour had returned to his face, he looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Tyson shook his head. "No problem, pal. You just scared us a little."  
  
Rei, always the doctor, spoke again.  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Yeah. I guess I just overdid it."  
  
Rei smiled, relieved, and then stood as a hostess beckoned him over. He hurried to her and she passed him a handful of plane tickets. Rei took them gladly, and went and sat down again, looking at the tickets in his hand. Suddenly it struck him. He looked up, counted the Blade-Breakers, and, confirming that there were five in their group, stood up.  
  
"Hold on a second . . ."  
  
The Blade-Breakers had no time to hear Rei's protest as their plane was taking off soon and they had to board. Tyson and Max, who always got excited at the prospect of flying, jumped up and hurried toward the terminal, while the Chief pulled out his passport and made sure he had all the necessary documents he needed. Rei passed the tickets to Kenny, bent down and offered Kai his shoulder. Smiling, Kai took it, grateful, and he stood again, feeling he had just about enough strength to get to the plane. Rei gripped him around the waist too, for extra support, and the two followed in Max and Tyson's trail, laughing when Tyson fell flat on his face in his hurry. A giggling airhostess stood ready to check their tickets, and, when Kenny handed her the tickets, she looked confused.  
  
"There are only five of you. There should be a sixth person in the Blade-Breaker party."  
  
The five boys looked at each other, bewildered.  
  
"There is!" came a voice from behind them. The boys spun around and found Janine, her face flushed and a bag slung over her shoulder, facing them.  
  
"I guess I'm your sixth wheel, guys," she said with a smile, her brown hair windswept and wild, and her eyes lighting up. The airhostess nodded and ripped the corner of each ticket, and then they were allowed to board. Tyson ran up the steps first, excited, followed by Max, who did his aeroplane impression again by sticking his arms out as he ran up the steps two at a time. Kenny, giggling, followed slowly, and Rei waited a second.  
  
"Well, Kai?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "I'll follow you up, Rei."  
  
He saw Rei's concerned face and waved it off. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine."  
  
Rei, not quite convinced, slipped out from underneath Kai's arm and made his way up the metal steps that led to the plane. Kai stood still for a second, and looked straight at Janine. She smiled, and words escaped her as she walked up to him. They looked at each other for a moment, searching each other's faces with intent. Then Janine dropped her bag heavily and placed her arms around Kai's waist again. This time, she did not bury her face in his chest - rather, she leaned up and touched his lips with her own affectionately. He returned the touch, smiling, and they stood there for a moment, undisturbed by the world around them, and were one.  
  
Janine finally broke away, and she couldn't help thinking that he was a fabulous kisser. She stared up at his face again, warmth spreading through her body and her heart beating, and she smiled.  
  
"When you got on that train, I didn't know what to do," she said softly, "and I turned around and looked at my town. And I couldn't help thinking that . . . well . . . I tried and tried but I couldn't think of why I wasn't going with you. And then-"  
  
Kai put a soft finger to her lips, and then leaned down and kissed her again, closing his eyes in happiness. He felt strong again, his legs filled with a new energy. He pulled Janine closer with his free arm. They broke the kiss in unison and Janine rested her head on his chest blissfully. She couldn't believe she had almost missed this.  
  
The airhostess broke in, grinning, and nodded to the plane. Rei was standing at the top, watching with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. When he saw Kai and Janine look up at him, he blushed with a little grin and disappeared into the plane, and Janine laughed, picking up her bag smartly.  
  
"Here, Kai."  
  
She took his arm and placed it around her shoulder warmly, and they stepped onto the stairs together. They made it to the top and then turned around. Janine scoured the crowd with her eyes, and she looked a little wistful. Kai noticed.  
  
"You don't have to come, you know," he said, though it went against all of his feelings, his emotions. He hated himself for saying it but he knew he would never be happy forcing Janine to do something she didn't want to. Janine looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
Kai smiled back, his brown eyes shining, and Janine returned his gaze. She loved to look at his eyes, and was delighted to see that his gaze was warm, inviting and elated. For once, he felt complete, and he shook his hair out of his eyes. He didn't care that he had to go home to his grandfather; he didn't care that he couldn't walk properly. All he cared about was standing beside him, and he sighed, finally content.  
  
The two stepped onto the plane and the door closed. The motors revved, and the plane began to make its way along the runway. It took off into the sky, which had been draped in a shimmery purple veil, and soon became a diminutive white smudge underneath the pointed assemblage of stars, which glittered in their natural phosphorescence. Soon it was out of sight, and the sky was bare again but for the twinkling of lamps that lit the space around them as candle flames, and the gentle movement of soft indigo clouds that ambled along the skyline at their own pace.  
  
A/N They think it's all over . . . it is now. 


End file.
